


I'll Be

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Let's go on another journey shall we?
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about it (:

Eric POV

“Nah man, I want it to be impossible to beat unless I tell you how. That way people keep trying over and over again” I said over my friends shoulder as I watched him playing my newest creation.  
“Then tell me how to beat the shit dude. It’s pissing me the hell off!” Dylan almost yelled at me.  
“I will eventually” I said with a laugh before leaving my room and heading up the stairs and into my kitchen to grab a drink. As I rounded the corner, I could hear my mom talking to someone in the living room and I peeked around the corner to see who was here.  
“It’s going to be an adjustment for everyone. Thank you for letting me vent to you Kathy”  
“Of course honey. I’m right here if you need any help at all. Why don’t I send Eric over later so the two of them can meet. That way at least she will know someone here other than you” my mom said to our neighbor, Layla. I stepped into the room and made my way over to her as soon as I realized that’s who it was.  
“Hey Layla”  
“Eric, thank you so much for taking care of the pups while I was away. I’ve got you a check at the house that I’m just realizing I forgot to bring with me”  
“You know I’m not taking your money. It wasn’t any trouble at all” I lied. Those two dogs are demons. I have a scab going down my arm from one of the assholes jumping on me to prove it.  
“Eric I was just telling Layla that you would come by later and say hi to her sister. It would probably make her feel better to know someone before school starts back” my mom chimed in with a smile as I forced a fake one.  
“Uh, sure”  
“Well I will see you later then. Kathy, thanks again for lending me a ear”  
And then she was gone. I shot my mom a glare when she returned from walking Layla to the door.  
“Don’t look at me like that. That poor girl has been through a lot in a short time. It won’t hurt you a bit to go introduce yourself”  
I responded by turning and walking back down the stairs and into my room.

“I give up Reb. Fuck this tier” Dylan said as I entered the room.  
“Here” I replied and pushed his chair out of the way. I quickly beat the tier as he watched me with wide eyes.  
“Ahh! Shit. I would have never figured that out”  
“Now you know” I said back as I threw myself down onto my bed.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“My mom just volunteered me to go hang out with Layla’s little sister later” I let him know.  
We both knew Layla pretty well by now. Her and her husband had moved in over 2 years ago and once she had her baby, me and Dylan started doing her yard work and random jobs around the house for her. She is cool as shit and pays us with smokes and alcohol and has even vouched for us with my parents when I lied and said I was at her house helping her out one night when I broke curfew.  
“Why is that a bad thing?” Dylan asked me.  
“Because I’m assuming by the few stories that Layla has told that she is probably not someone that I’m gonna get along with. And I hate to be a dick to the chick with everything she just went through. But I will”  
“Yeah that’s right. Their dad just died right?” Dylan asked as he shook his head at me.  
“Yep. They just got back last night. Her sister and mom are gonna stay with her until they find a place of their own here. I guess it would suck being uprooted your last year of high school” I replied as I thought about all the times I had been pulled away from everything I’ve ever known.  
“Is she hot?”  
“Dude seriously?” I said back, my turn to shake my head at him.  
“I mean, It’s relevant”  
“I haven’t seen any recent pictures of her. Only the ones that Layla has up around her house, and she was a kid in all of those” I responded and tried to hide the fact that I hadn’t even thought about if she was hot or not.  
“What the fuck are we waiting for then? Let’s go over there” Dylan said as he laced up his boots.  
“You are going with me?”  
“Hell yeah I am. Hurry up, I have to leave for work soon” he replied as I grabbed my own shoes and put them on.

We walked across the yard together and as soon as I rang the doorbell the hell hounds started their god awful barking. We could hear Layla yelling at them as she made her way to the door.  
“Oh no! Not these two” She said as she held the door open for us to come in.  
“Good to see you to Layla” Dylan said with a laugh as he tried to keep the dogs away from him.  
“You know damn well that I wouldn’t know what to do without the two of you” she replied as she smiled back and forth between the two of us.  
“You make me feel young again”  
“It’s not like you are ancient” I said with a laugh.  
“I’ll ask you when you are 27 and see how you feel about it” she replied, matching my laugh.  
“So, you want to meet my sister huh?”  
“I don’t know if I would say want to” I let out and felt my eyes go big instantly.  
“Dude” Dylan said as he shot me a look and Layla let out a laugh.  
“Y/n!” she yelled out loudly causing me to cover my ears dramatically.  
“Good god lady”  
“I bet she has her headphones on” Layla said before she headed up the staircase.  
A few minutes later she returned, looking like her patience was running out and as she made it to the bottom of the stairs I heard a door slam followed by stomping. I couldn’t hide the shock on my face as I watched the girl come down the stairs. The first thing I noticed was her bare feet with bright blue polish on her toes. She had on cut off shorts that came up way higher than I was used to seeing a girl wear and as she came into full view my eyes zeroed in on her shirt. I recognized it instantly as Marilyn Manson’s Mechanical Animals album cover and I felt my head start to nod on it’s own in approval. She had her dark hair in a high ponytail with a few pieces pulled out on the sides and her face.. man. She looked so tired, but say fucking pretty.  
“Hey, I’m Eric. I live next door” my mouth started going before I even knew that it was. I don’t know what I expected as a response but it for sure was not what I got.  
She didn’t even look at me. Or Dylan. She just kept on walking right into the kitchen where she stopped and picked up a pack of cigarettes before she walked right out the back door.  
“There she is. In all her glory” Layla said.  
“Shit” Dylan said under his breath and I knew we were both in absolute shock over this new creature that had just marched into our lives and right passed us all at the same time.  
“Is she always like that?” I asked as I watched her through the back door. She had flung herself down into a chair at the outdoor table and lit a cigarette.  
“Believe it or not, no she isn’t. Maybe we shouldn’t have tried this right now”   
“It’s cool” Dylan replied and it was like gravity was pulling him out the back door as his long legs   
made the journey in less than 10 steps.  
“Let’s go” Layla said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her out the door.

Y/n POV

All I wanted to do was spend the rest of the day laying in the foreign bed in this foreign place while I listen to my angry music so loud that my ears rang. But instead, I’m forced to meet new people with a swollen face and a terrible attitude because at this point, I don’t even know how I should be acting anymore. I knew all along that when dad passed, we would be coming here. He had been sick for over a year so I had plenty of time to wrap my head around it all but that didn’t make it suck any less. I miss my house. I miss my friends. And above anything else, I’m worried sick about my mom. It made no sense to me why I couldn’t have waited and came when she did. The thought of her alone in that house filled with all the memories is too much to bare. Even though she said it was what she needed it still seemed so wrong to me. I feel like I abandoned her. She would be making the long drive by herself at the end of summer, right before school starts for me. Almost 3 months of me worrying about her was going to do me in.   
I heard the door open behind me and I let the smoke out that I had been holding in my lungs.  
I didn’t look behind me to see who it was. What was the point. A+ for effort and all but I wasn’t interested in meeting anybody right now. I don’t have the mental capability to hold a decent conversation or fake being nice at the moment and I’m not sure how long it will be before I can.  
The extremely tall boy stepped into my line of vision and took the seat next to mine. I let my eyes go over to him as I inhaled my cigarette and I watched as he picked up my sisters pack of newports from the table and pulled one out and dug in his pocket.   
“Shit. Can I bum a lighter?”  
“Did you just steal one of my sisters smokes?” I asked, caught off guard by how comfortable he is right now.  
“She doesn’t care. Right Layla?” he said over my shoulder before my sister and the other boy joined us at the table.  
“I’m used to it by now. Y/n, this is Eric. He lives next door. And this is Dylan. I guess he pretty much lives next door to considering he is always around” Layla said as she lit her own cigarette and pushed the pack towards Eric.  
“You know I’m not smoking that minty shit” he said with a disgusted face and I saw him glance at my pack of full flavored camels.  
I slid the pack across the table to him as I cursed myself in my head. He shot me a small smile as he opened the pack and reached into his pocket, pulling out a zippo.  
“They are going to be seniors too at the same school where you will be going. I thought it might be nice to go into it knowing someone”  
I reached up and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear as I let out a long breath.  
“Yeah I guess so”  
Just as Layla started to speak again, the sound of my nephew crying came over the baby monitor.  
“That’s my cue” she said as she put her cigarette out and left me alone with the two strangers in the back yard.  
“I’m sorry about your dad” Dylan said after a few moments of silence.  
“Thanks” I replied, as I let my eyes go to the ground.  
“Shit. I’ve got to go home and get ready for work. It was nice to meet you Y/n” he said and gave me a smile before he left through gate on the privacy fence.  
“I can go to if you would rather me not be here” Eric let me know in a soft voice.  
“You can stay”  
What? Why did I say that? I would love nothing more than to go back to that bedroom and put my headphones back on so why in the hell did I just say that?  
“Cool” is all he replied.  
“So, Marilyn Manson huh?” he asked after another few minutes of silence.  
I looked down at my shirt before I looked back at him and nodded my head.  
“I like him to. Along with many others”  
I had recognized the shirt that Dylan was wearing as The Smashing Pumkins instantly. But I had no clue about the one that Eric was wearing. It was back and had a picture of a man engulfed in flames on the front.  
“I can tell by the look on your face that you are trying to figure this out” he said as he pointed to his shirt.  
I felt myself smile before I realized that I was and tried to relax my face.  
“It’s Rammstein. I’m sure you haven’t heard of ‘em”  
“Oh, that’s that German band right?” I asked when I recognized the name.  
“It is” he said as he nodded his head at me.  
“I haven’t listened to them, but I’ve heard of them”  
“You should listen to them, see what you think” he said as he stared at me.  
“Maybe you can play them for me sometime”  
What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Doing.  
“I don’t have any plans now and my CD case is right over there in my car” he replied as a smile spread on his face.  
I weighed out my options in my head as he watched me. I guess a distraction would do me some good. If I go back to sitting in the room alone then I know I will end up sad and feeling sorry for myself all over again. If I invite him up, then at least I won’t be alone for a while.  
I shrugged my shoulders at him and then nodded my head.  
“Go get it then” I finally said, and he shot me a big smile before he left out the gate.


	2. The Strands In Your Eyes

Eric POV  
Shit shit shit. This is not how I expected this to go. I should be heading back down to my room to work on my tiers. Instead, here I am jogging back towards the backyard that I’m usually only sneaking into to smoke or to cut the grass for Layla. But this time there is a chick waiting for me to return. I feel like life just threw a curveball at me and I’m not mad about it in the least. But I also have to remember to stay on track. I don’t need any distractions from my mission, but I can’t help but wonder where this could actually go. There’s a very attractive girl my age living less than 50 feet away from where I sleep every night. Who would have thought.  
I came back through the gate and she smiled up at me as I walked back towards her and it made my vision blur slightly. What the hell is happening right now. I felt the smile spread on my face as I looked down at her and I knew I was a goner. I swore I wouldn’t let myself do this again. Obsess over someone who is obviously going to turn me down if I ever get far enough in to ask them out. It’s been a repetitive thing for the last 2 years and I’m sick of feeling like I’m not good enough. I do all the right things. I hold doors open, I carry books, I never over step boundaries. But It’s always the assholes with no brains that end up getting the girl.  
“Wanna go upstairs?” she asked as she stood up facing me, only a foot or so away.  
“Lead the way”  
We passed through the kitchen and into the living room where Layla was sitting on the couch feeding the baby.  
“Where are you two going?”  
“My fake room to listen to music” Y/n replied, and I looked back at Layla and wiggled my eyebrows at her, causing her to let out a loud laugh.  
“Your welcome” she called after us making me smile to myself.

Y/n POV

I opened the door to the room and instantly regretted this decision. To say that it’s a mess would be an understatement. My suitcase that I still hadn’t unpacked was laid open on the floor with clothes thrown all around it. The dresser was covered with my hair stuff and makeup containers that I had half hazardly thrown on top to get out of my way.  
“I completely forgot that it was a mess in here” I said, and passed him a apologetic look over my shoulder.  
“It’s all good” he replied and walked straight over to the bed and sat down before unzipping the CD case and flipping through it.  
I watched him for a second before I joined him, keeping a good bit of distance between us. He seemed like a decent guy but there was no way I was going there. For one, I have too much other shit going on right now. For two, he reminds me too much of the last piece of shit that I let myself fall for and ended up getting my heart broken. One of the only good things about coming here was being able to get away from him once and for all. Lastly, I know nothing about him, and he knows nothing about me other than whatever Layla may have told him.  
He pulled a CD out of one of the sleeves and handed it to me. I walked over to the boombox sitting on the side table and put the CD in and hit play. The music started to play, and he watched me intently. I knew he was looking for a reaction.  
The music sounded pretty cool but when the lyrics started I knew my face said it all.  
“You don’t like it?” he asked with a amused look on his face.  
“I honestly don’t know. I’m a lyrics person and I have no idea what this guy is saying”  
“Want me to explain?”  
I nodded my head at him before taking my spot back on the bed. He turned to me and I watched his tongue go over his bottom lip before he started to speak and I found myself not able to pull my eyes away from his mouth as he started.  
“So, Du hast can mean you have. But, it can also mean you hate. So the song basically has two meanings. The first one being something like, You hate me but you still want to be with me. The second being, You want to be with me but I don’t want to be with you.”  
“Well that’s.. something” I said as I continued watching his mouth while he spoke.  
When I finally let my eyes go up to his I knew immediately that he was on to me. I shook my head quickly to try to make it all go away as I stood and went back to the CD player.  
“What next?” I asked without looking back at him.  
“Maybe that’s enough for today” he let me know with a odd tone to his voice.  
I took the CD out and handed it back to him and he fumbled trying to get it back in it’s spot.  
“I should head home” he said with the same tone to his voice.  
“Well alright” I replied, not sure why this went wrong so suddenly.  
He gave me a quick glance before he headed for the door.  
“See ya later”

Once I heard the front door close, I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
“Did you scare him off already?” Layal asked and when I looked up she was standing in the doorway holding my tiny nephew as he cooed and pulled her hair.  
“I don’t know what happened. Give me that” I said as I reached my arms out for the baby and she passed him over.  
“Stop referring to my son as that. And what do you mean you don’t know what happened?”  
“I mean that one minute he was translating some German song to me and the next he dipped out” I let her know as I laid the baby on the bed and tickled his stomach.  
“That’s weird. Eric is a good kid. He helps me out so much. I’m sure he only does it because I let him sneak in the yard to smoke and I buy him alcohol for cutting the grass. But still, he is an alright guy”  
I try to ignore her as she kept on about him but eventually couldn’t let it go anymore.  
“Was this some attempt to set us up or something?”  
“What? No! I know that you two have a lot in common as far as music and video games. I figured that it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend nearby” she said defensively.  
“But a little fyi. You suck at hiding how you are really feeling little sis. He’s cute huh?”  
“Stop it” I said as I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. I could feel the heat coming off of my cheeks and the look on her face told me that she could see right through me.  
“Better figure out how to co exist Y/n. He’s in the back yard quite a bit” she continued as she tried not to laugh.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, I headed downstairs and out the back door in nothing but my sleep shorts and tank top. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to sit out back and star gaze and smoke a cigarette or two.  
I quietly opened the sliding door and closed it just as quietly before letting out a breath and turning to walk to the table. Only to let out a small yelp when I saw Eric sitting there.  
“Didn’t mean to scare you”  
“No it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be out here. You sneak over here a lot huh?” I asked as I took a seat opposite him at the table.  
“Yep. I go out my window so I’m never missed” he replied.  
I let my eyes go up the side of his house and wondered how the hell he went out the window. The houses on this street are all pretty similar so I assume his bedroom is on the top floor like mine.  
“How do you not break your neck?”  
“Climbing out a window?” he asked back with a funny look on his face.  
“Well I don’t see a ladder”  
“Oh. My room is in the basement. Come here” he said as he stood and walked over to the gate and held it open for me.  
I followed behind him and he quietly opened the gate that lead to his backyard and then pointed towards a window low to the ground.  
“That’s my room” he let me know before looking back at me.  
“Well now I want a basement bedroom”  
“It’s like my own apartment or something. There’s a bathroom and family room” he let me know as we made our way back to the table in Layla’s back yard.  
“I’m pretty sure all that’s in this basement is spiders” I said with a laugh.

“It’s actually not that bad down there. Could definitely use some cleaning though”  
I was thankful for how easily we went into a conversation. It seemed like the weirdness from whatever had happened earlier had gone away.  
“Maybe I could talk Layla into letting me fix it up. If I made it my own then I would feel more comfortable here I think” I continued on.  
“I could help you. I mean if you wanted me to”  
“That would be cool” I replied as I shot him a smile.  
He looked back at me with a blank expression for a few seconds and it made me nervous as hell that he was about to bolt again.  
“I should head back. I need to finish this tier before I go to sleep and I need to do that soon since I have work in the morning” he said as he put his cigarette out and stood up.  
“Finish what now?”  
“I make tiers for Doom. The computer game” he said proudly.  
“Woah. So you are smart then huh?” I replied playfully.  
“Something like that”  
“Maybe you could show them to me sometime” I let out as I smiled up at him. He froze in place for several seconds before he shifted awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Maybe so. Goodnight Y/n” and he disappeared out of the fence. Several seconds later I heard his window close and I found myself wishing that he had stayed.

The next day, Layla took me shopping and as I pushed the stroller with my nephew in it through the mall, I actually felt happy. I hadn’t felt like I could let go and be myself since my dad got sick. I had to be there for my mom and help with my dad, so I felt like I had to grown up over night. Instead of doing the normal teenage stuff I was at home grieving over someone that wasn’t even gone yet. But in this moment I felt free. We stopped at hot topic for me to see if they had any cool shirts that we didn’t have back home, and my eyes instantly landed on the shirt that Eric had wore the day before. I smiled to myself as I let my fingers run over it and when I looked back at Layla, she had the look of knowing all over her face as she smiled at me with wide eyes.  
“Shut up”  
“I didn’t say a word” she replied as she held her hands in the air in defense.

When finished up at the mall and got back inside the car and as we drove my stomach started to growl super loud.  
“Hungry?” Layla said with a laugh as she drove.  
“Starving”  
“Pizza okay with you?” she asked. Knowing that it for sure was.  
We pulled into a little strip mall and she parked the car and reached in her purse.  
“Get two large pepperoni that way we will have some for later to” she said as she handed me the money and I walked into the restaurant alone.  
As soon as I walked up to the counter, I recognized the bored looking guy leaned against it.  
“Oh, hey Y/n!” Dylan said as he straightened himself up and smiled at me.  
“Hey Dylan. I didn’t know you worked here”  
“Is that so? I’m guessing you also didn’t know that he did either” he replied with a smile as Eric rounded the corner and froze when he saw me.  
“I did not” I said back as I bit down on my bottom lip.  
“Hey” Eric said before he leaned against the counter across from me.  
I squeezed my eyes closed as the realization of what my sister just did set in.  
“You okay?” Eric asked and when I opened my eyes, he had a look of confusion on his face.  
“Peachy. Layla wants me to get two large pepperonis”  
“Alright. Give her my discount V” Eric said as he disappeared back into the kitchen and I stepped up to the register to pay.  
“V? I thought your name was Dylan”  
“It is. Vodka is my nickname. V for short. His is Rebel. Reb for short. I’m sure you will get one once we figure you out” Dylan let me know with a smile and I couldn’t help but return one just as big.

Eric POV

What the fuck. Why is he flirting with her like that. And why the fuck is she smiling at him like that? And why the fuck am I so pissed off about it.  
I pulled the pizzas out of the oven and sliced them before putting them in boxes and heading back out to the counter. I plastered a smile on my face even though my insides were not happy about any of this.  
“Here ya go” I said as I slid the boxes across the counter to her and she turned her attention to me.  
“Thanks” she said as she picked them up.  
“Well, enjoy work and all that” she said over he shoulder as she headed for the door.  
“Hey Y/n” I called out before she could leave.  
She stopped and turned back around and I felt my heart rate increase when her eyes met mine.  
“Want to come over when I get off? I can show you those tiers I was talking about” I blurted out before I could think about it a second longer.  
“Sure” is all she said as she shot me a smile and then left.

I felt Dylan’s eyes on the side of my face without even having to look at him.  
“Don’t say shit”  
“You just asked her to come over. Not just come over to your house but to come to your room, and she said yes”  
“I said don’t say shit V”  
“I’m jealous as hell right now. Can I come to?” he asked causing me to laugh.  
“Fuck no you cannot”  
“Please?”  
“Dude shut up” I replied, still laughing.

The last 2 hours of my shift went by pretty quickly and I drove home with my music blaring and a smile on my face. She said yes. Technically she said sure but same difference. Now if I could keep myself from panicking again if she looks at me the way she did yesterday then everything will be cool. I’m not complaining about it obviously but the thought of someone I’m actually interested in staring at my mouth like that.. god damn.  
I pulled into my driveway and hurried in to shower. I passed my mom in the kitchen and said a quick hello before it hit me that I didn’t even make sure it was okay with her.  
“Hey mom, is it cool if Y/n comes over for a bit?”  
“Layla’s sister? Of course. I think that’s great that you two got along” she said with a smile.  
“Sweet” I let out before heading down the stairs and taking a quick shower.  
Once I was dressed I walked next door and knocked on the door. I felt nervous as shit as I waited for someone to open it and when Y/n appeared in front of me I felt like I needed to go take another shower. A slightly cooler one.  
She had on a pair of shorts just a tad longer than the ones from yesterday and a black tank top. She looked hot as hell and I knew this was going to be torture for me.  
“You ready?”  
“Yep” she replied with a smile as she shut the door and walked beside me across the yard.  
“We aren’t climbing in the window?” she asked with a smile, making me return one to her as I shook my head.  
“Not this time. Maybe later” I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her and my own bold words shocked me just as much as they did her.  
“Well damn Eric” she responded with wide eyes, causing me to want to apologize but I didn’t.

After the introductions with my mom, I lead the way down the stairs and into my room. I let her have the computer chair because it was more comfortable and I pulled up a stool to sit beside her.  
“You want to play them?” I asked as I clicked on the game and waited for it to load.  
“Oh god no. You go ahead” she replied with a laugh and I smiled over at her. I could tell the minute that my gaze lasted too long because she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her eyes back to the computer screen. Not able to take my eyes away just yet, I took the opportunity to look her over and when my eyes got stuck on her legs, I had to force myself to look away.  
I cleared my throat nervously as the game finally loaded and within minutes, I was back in my comfort zone. I explained as I played, and she went back and forth between watching the screen and my hands intently.  
“You are really good at this”  
“I like to think so” I replied as I continued on.  
After a while I could tell she was getting bored with it and I even surprised myself when I reached over and cut the computer off.  
“What now?” she asked as she looked around my room and when her eyes landed on the bowling pin that was shot to hell, I started to get nervous.  
“I could show you around the area if you want. I know Dylan and a few more friends were going to the park after work”  
“Sounds fun” she replied as her eyes came back to mine and we both sat looking at each other before I finally stood up.  
“Come on then”  
I let my mom know where we were going and then I walked next door with her to tell Layla what was up  
And make sure it was okay. Of course it was. Minutes later she was in the passenger seat of my car and I felt like a million fucking bucks as I watched her hold her hand out the window and sing along to “The last day on earth” by Manson.  
It felt even better when I pulled up at the park and everybody’s mouths fell open as she got out of my car.  
I saw Dylan lean over and whisper something to Nate and I knew it had to be something along the lines of “I told you she was hot”. My jealousy instantly kicked in as I moved to walk with her over to them. I found myself claiming her in my mind. Mine.  
Dylan took over the introductions and I watched her face as she took it all in. Mine.  
Nate started shooting off questions to her almost immediately and she didn’t miss a beat as she answered everything he asked. Anything where did she come from to the one that hit me right in the chest, Do you have a boyfriend back home. The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind but now as I waited eagerly for her to answer it was like the most important question in the world.  
“I actually went through a really shitty break up a few months ago. So a boyfriend is the last thing I want”  
Insert knife into chest.  
As I physically let my hand go up to my heart, I saw Dylan look at me with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face.  
I mouthed a silent “fuck you” before I tried to go back to my relaxed stance.  
We all stood around shooting the shit and kicking a hacky sack back forth for a long time and I couldn’t help but notice that everytime I got a little further away, she would gravitate back closer to me. I started making a game out of it to myself just to test the theory and sure enough. It was happening every single time.  
We ended up walking to the ice cream stand in the park and after a bit of resistance from her, she let me pay for her ice cream. Everyone in the group took notice silently and one by one they acknowledged that I was taking full claim. Off limits. Back the fuck off. Mine!

I parked my car in the driveway and walked her to her door just as the sun was starting to go down.  
“I had fun with you today. Thank you Eric”  
“Anytime” I said and I meant it.  
She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and my body tensed at the contact. It took everything in me not to hold her closer and not let her go. My brain was screaming at me to grab her face and kiss her but my body was not budging.  
“I’m assuming I’ll see you in the backyard later?” she asked with a smile as she pulled away and I let her against my will.  
“Probably so” I said as I smiled back at her.  
“Later then” and she was gone.  
“Mine” I let out under my breath as I stared at the door.


	3. Stop Me And Steal My Breath

Y/n POV

Two weeks. That’s how long it took for me to let my guard down completely and show Eric who I really was.  
I remember the moment as if it just happened.  
I was sitting at the outdoor table and had just lit my cigarette when I heard him on the other side of the fence.  
“Y/n? Is that you?”  
“Who else would it be at midnight Eric” I said with a laugh as I walked over and opened the gate to find him already reaching up to let himself in.  
“Good. Go get some shoes. I have a mission for you if you choose to accept it” he said with that mischievous smile that had really grown on me.  
He stepped inside the gate to wait on me and I snuck back up to my room as quietly as possible to throw some shoes on.  
“I’m glad you didn’t wear flip flops for once” Eric said with a laugh as he reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the fence.  
As we headed up the street with him still pulling me by my hand, I tried to quiet my laughter.  
“Where are we going?” I asked him and as if it was planned, I saw a pair of headlights flash up the road.  
“Right about there”  
He never let go of my hand as we crept up the road and once we made it to the car Dylan opened the passenger door with a huge smile on his face.  
“Get in losers”  
Eric moved the seat up and let me climb in the back before he took his spot in the passenger seat.  
“What exactly are we doing?” I asked once Dylan put the car in drive and started down the road.  
“Rebel mission. This is your introduction into the club of misfits. And I have a feeling that before the night is over, you will have your nickname” Dylan let me know as he continued driving.  
“What exactly is a rebel mission?” I asked as I leaned in between the two front seats.  
“You are about to find out. Ready Reb?”  
“I’m always ready” Eric replied. Dylan slowed the car down to a creep and Eric hopped out. He pulled the hood of his black jacket over his head and crept up to the front door of the house that we had stopped in front of.  
“What is he doing?” I asked nervously as I watched.  
“Super glueing the lock on their door” Dylan said like it was a normal thing.  
“Why?”  
“Why not?” he asked as he lit a cigarette and sat back in his seat watching.  
Minutes later, Eric came jogging back to the car laughing like he had just accomplished something major.  
“So you have me out at midnight so that I can watch you make it inconvenient for people to open their doors?”  
“You got a better idea hot shot? There’s all kinds of shit in that bag by your feet. Pick your weapon and we will pick the next victim” Eric let me know as Dylan headed out of the neighborhood and into another.  
“Is this a paint ball gun?” I asked as I held it up and inspected it.  
“Yep” Dylan said proudly, letting me know that it was his.  
“Well here we are Y/n. What’s your plan?” Eric asked and turned around in his seat to look at me.  
“Whose house is this?”  
“That is irrelevant” Dylan said after passing a glance over to Eric.  
“Fine. Don’t fucking leave me” I said as I climbed over Eric in the front seat and let myself out of the car. I could see the shock all over his face as I did so, and it made this moment that much more memorable for me.  
“Allright tiny lady. Don’t let us down” Dylan said with a laugh.  
They went silent as I crept up close enough to the house to get a good shot. I kept looking back over my shoulder to make sure they weren’t going to leave me, but Eric never closed the door. I stuck my tongue out at him before I brought the gun up and aimed for the garage door. I pulled the trigger and the paint ball was silent as it came out but the sound it made when it hit the glass on the garage door window was loud as fuck.  
“Oh shit” I let out before I took off running back to the car to see Eric with wide eyes and Dylan laughing hysterically.  
“Go mother fucker!” I yelled out as I hopped into Eric’s lap and pulled the door closed.  
“Holy shit Y/n” Eric said as he stared at me in his lap. I was laughing right along with Dylan but Eric looked like he had just seen a ghost as we hauled ass out of the neighborhood.  
“Were you a terrorist in a past life?” Eric asked, the shock still very present on his face.  
“That’s fucking it!” Dylan yelled out as he hit his hands against the steering wheel.  
“Tiny Terrorist. That’s you!” he called out.  
“Double T. TT” Eric said, letting it be known that he agreed with the name.

This became a nightly thing for the three of us and it got to the point where I couldn’t wait for it to happen. I would wait in the backyard long before I knew it was time for Dylan to come and sometimes Eric would come over and wait with me. He had become my best friend in such a short time, and I loved every second of getting to know him. He seemed to enjoy my company as well. After that first night, I was never Y/n to them again. I was Double T. TT when they needed to get it out fast. I loved that to.

One month. That’s how long it took for me to realize that I was very much head over heels in love with Eric. My best friend.  
We were waiting together at the table in my backyard for Dylan to come. He was running late which wasn’t usual for him and it was making us both nervous.  
“Let’s play 21 questions” I said, trying to kill some time.  
“What’s that?”  
“We go back and forth asking each other questions and we have to answer honestly” I let him know.  
“Alright I guess”  
“What’s your favorite color?” I asked.  
“Black”  
“What size bra do you wear?” he fired back causing me to choke on the smoke I had just inhaled.  
I had gotten used to his sense of humor by now, and believe it or not, that is not the first time he has asked that question so I almost expected it.  
“34B”  
“Nice” he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
“How old were you when you had your first kiss?”  
“Game over” he replied as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.  
“No no! I answered your question!”  
“I don’t want to play anymore” he replied as he walked over to the fence to look out for Dylan again.  
“Errrric. Answer the question” I whined out at him once he was seated back across from me.  
“I haven’t”  
“You haven’t what?” I asked obliviously.  
“Kissed anyone”  
“Are you shitting me?” I asked with wide eyes.  
“Can you not make a big deal out of it. I said I don’t want to play anymore”  
I watched him as he looked everywhere but at me and then I reacted. I got up out of my chair and stood in front of him with one hand on each arm of the chair.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna kiss you” I said as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. And got no response in return.  
“Or not” I said, and pulled away from him and sat back down in my chair.  
Silence. It was so quiet that I could hear the wind blowing and it was late June so there wasn’t much wind to blow.  
“You guys coming or what?” I jerked my head toward the fence where Dylan’s head was poking through and then I pulled myself up and walked out of the fence.  
I followed Dylan to his car, and I knew that Eric was behind me, but I didn’t dare turn to look at him.  
I got into the backseat and stayed silent as we drove to where ever they had planned on going tonight.  
“Did I miss something?” Dylan finally asked. Neither of us made a sound.  
“Well this is gonna be a boring ass night if nobody talks except for me” he said with a laugh, trying to kill the awkwardness that had filled his car.  
“Just drop it” Eric said and it caused me to get pissed. Rage. I was so mad at him for making me feel like this. It wasn’t his fault. I shouldn’t have kissed him. But what the fuck. How hard is it to pucker your lips and at least make an effort.  
“I kissed him and he didn’t want me to. So here we are” I finally let out causing Dylan to swerve the car and Eric to slap his hand over his face.  
“What the fuck?” Dylan said after he regained his composure.  
“You tell me” I responded quietly.  
“It’s not like that. Can we just drop it?” Eric finally said.  
“Consider it dropped” I shot back. I know the tone of my voice is something that they haven’t yet experienced, but I’m hurt. He has to know that I like him. How could he not? I spend every second with him that I can. I laugh at his jokes even when they aren’t funny. I always go out of my way to pass him glances and to touch him. Maybe he just doesn’t feel the same.  
“You didn’t want her to Reb?” Dylan agged on as he smirked over at Eric.  
“Just take me back home” I said, causing Dylan to lock eyes with me in the rearview mirror.  
“For real?”  
“Yep” I replied and pleaded at him with my eyes.

Minutes later, I was walking back into the fence and right into the back door. I never even glanced back at them as I went.  
I went up to my room and punched my pillow relentlessly. Why would I do something so stupid. I just messed up the only relationship I had built in this place.

Eric POV

I froze. Why the hell did I freeze? I sure as shit wasn’t expecting her to come at me like that but I don’t know why I reacted the way that I did. Maybe I wanted to be the one to make the first move? I don’t fucking know but I feel like I just fucked up everything I have worked so hard to build with her.  
“I’m gonna get out to” I said after she stormed out of the car and disappeared.  
“I did not just waste my gas to drive all the way over here for nothing Reb. What the hell? We both know that you wanted her to kiss you so what is really going on here?”  
“I freaked the fuck out v”  
“So maybe you should have told her that instead of letting her think that she messed up” he said, watching his words carefully.  
“I couldn’t even think dude. It happened so fast and she was already pissed off before I had the chance to react”  
“So go fix the shit” he said after a few seconds of nothing.  
“It’s late. Layla will kill me if I knock on the door in the middle of the night” I said as I shook my head, in utter disgust with myself.  
“So let’s go post up. We can sit outside your window and wait for her. You know she will come out to smoke eventually”  
He parked his car in my driveway and we stayed as quiet as possible as I opened my window and we sat down on the ground beside it.  
“Here” he said as he dug the flask out of his pocket and passed it over to me. I’m not usually much of a drinker but I could use something to take the edge off right now for sure. I took a long swig and the liquid burned like fire all the way down to my stomach and I couldn’t help but gag slightly at the taste.  
He took it from me and did the same without flinching as I watched.  
It felt like it had been hours when we both heard the sliding door open in the other yard.  
“Go” Dylan whispered before he climbed into my window and left it open for me.  
I walked over to the gate and opened it slowly and peeked inside. She was already sat at the table with her legs propped up in the chair across from hers. She lit her cigarette and then made eye contact with me. Too late to back out now.  
“I don’t want to do this right now Eric”  
“Do what?” I asked as I walked over to stand in front of her.  
“Whatever it is that you are here to do right now”  
Without a verbal response I took the cigarette out of her hand and brought it to my mouth and took a long drag before I sat it in the ashtray and reached down, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.  
“What are you doing Eric?” she asked with an irritated voice and I hoped like hell that this didn’t back fire on me.  
“Come here Y/n” I said as I pulled her closer to me and she let me.  
I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers and I felt her whole body tense up before it slowly started to relax, and she brought her hand up to the side of my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as we stood with our lips pressed together and I realized that I had no idea when I was supposed to pull away or what to do next.  
She pulled away first and looked up at me with a look that I didn’t know how to read but she didn’t move her hand from my face, so I kept my arms around her waist as well.  
“What was that?” she finally asked, not looking away from me.  
“I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t want to kiss you. Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks now. But as you can see, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing” I said with a small laugh as she smiled up at me.  
“Let me show you” she said before her lips were back on mine and now both of her hands were locked around my neck, holding me down to her.  
I felt her lips part and I froze up once again.  
“Open your mouth Eric” she said into my lips and when she pushed back into me I parted my lips slightly and her tongue connected with mine. 

Y/n POV

He let me slip my tongue into his mouth and I could tell that he was panicking. I moved as slow as I could, letting him get used to the feeling before I deepened the kiss.  
When that time came, he was ready. His hand came up to the side of my face as we found a rhythm and when we finally broke apart, I couldn’t catch my breath.  
“Holy shit” I let out breathlessly, causing him to smile down at me.  
“So, that was okay?”  
“That was better than okay Eric. I can’t even breathe properly”  
“I’m gonna need you to breathe” he replied with a laugh as he pecked my lips again and then let his hands fall away from me.  
“Come back”I whined out, and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him back to me and he instantly brought his lips back to mine.  
Another passionate kiss and I felt like his hands on my waist were the only thing keeping my knees from buckling.  
“I should go before we get caught out here” he said with a laugh as he let go of me and took a step back.  
“Can I see you tomorrow?”  
“Don’t you always” he responded and flashed me a huge smile as he walked backwards to the gate.  
Once he was gone I fell back into my chair and stared up at the sky.  
I was very much in love with my best friend.


	4. Rain falls Angry On The Tin Roof

Eric POV

I woke up the next morning with the same smile plastered on my face from the night before.  
The first thing I did was lick my lips as I stared up at my ceiling. I still can’t believe that it went down how it did.   
I finally rolled out of bed and got my work clothes together for the day and my mom appeared in my doorway.  
“I was just making sure you were up. What do you have planned this afternoon?” she asked in that tone that told me that she wanted something out of me.  
“I was actually thinking about asking Y/n if I could take her on a date” I blurted out before I had even thought it over fully.  
“A date? Oh wow. I thought you two were just friends” she said with a mixture of shock and happiness.  
“Then we are both surprised, aren’t we?” I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and then smiled at her.  
“Eric, I hate to sound pessimistic, but are you sure she looks at you in that way? I don’t want you to get your feelings hurt again”  
“I’m sure mom” I cut her off but kept the smile on my face to let her know that I appreciated her concern.  
She kept looking at me weirdly as I tied my shoes and it started to make me feel awkward.  
“Mom, it’s fine”   
“I just”  
“She kissed me mom. She for sure looks at me that way. Feel better?” I cut her off again and this time her hand went to her chest as she sucked in a deep breath.  
“Then I hope you two have a good night” she said with a smile before she left me in my room to finish getting ready.  
I threw my hat on my head and grabbed my keys, shoving them in my pocket, before I went out the front door and over to knock on hers.  
I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already after 10. I was supposed to be at work at 11 so this was gonna have to be quick.  
“Good morning Eric” Layla said as she shielded her eyes from the sun with one hand and held the squirming baby to her hip with the other.  
“Hey Layla. Is Y/n up by chance?”  
“She hasn’t come downstairs yet so I’m assuming that she is still asleep” she let me know as she moved to the side to let me in.  
“Maybe I’ll just call from work later then”  
“No you can go on up. I’m sure she would rather be woken up by you then me any day” she said as she shot me a look.  
I thought about it for second and almost just left. But I pictured what she would look like sleeping and found myself drifting up the stairs.  
When I got to her door, I knocked on it lightly in case she was awake and just hadn’t made it downstairs yet. But no answer. I turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly and saw her laid on the bed. She was on her stomach and had one leg out from under the covers. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and let my eyes go up her leg as I listened to her light breathing.  
All I had to do was reach my hand over and I could run it up her leg. But I could never do that. Could I? I laid my hand down flat on the bed and slowly crept it over towards her. It was so close to her skin that I could feel her body heat. Just when I was about to make contact she rolled over with her face towards me and I froze. With my eyes glued to her face, I forgot all about what I was doing with my hand. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.  
When her eyes opened and she looked up at me, I knew I looked guilty as fuck.  
“Eric? Why are you in my room?” she asked sleepily before she pulled the covers over her head.  
“I wanted to see you before I spent half the day at work. Layla told me to come up here” I added just to be safe.  
“Layla also doesn’t know that I had my tongue down your throat in her backyard last night”  
“She does now” came from the doorway and I shot my eyes in the direction to see a very shocked Layla standing there.  
“Oh great” Y/n moaned out without pulling the covers off of her face.  
“I need to be filled in on all that” Layla said with big eyes as she smiled at me.  
“I’m sure you two can do that when I’m not here. I really have to leave for work, but I wanted to ask you something first” I said as I tried to pull the covers off of Y/n’s head and finally succeeded.  
“Eric, I haven’t even brushed my teeth”  
“I don’t care” I said as I smiled down at her.  
“Then ask away I guess”  
I looked back at the door to see Layla watching us like she was watching a soap opera on tv or something.  
“Please continue, pretend I’m not here”  
“Jesus. Alright then. Y/n, you want to go somewhere with me when I get off work?”  
“I typically go with you where ever you go after work Eric” she replied and looked at me with a confused expression.  
“I meant like on a date” I said and watched her face change as Layla let out a squeal from the hallway.  
Y/n nodded her head at me with a big smile and I smiled back before I stood up.  
“See you around 5 then” I let her know before I pushed passed Layla out of the room.

Y/n POV

“That was like some movie shit sis!” Layla said once we heard the front door close.  
“You know I sleep with no pants on and you told him to come to my room”   
She wiggled her eyebrows at me before she left me alone.

I hadn’t been on an actual date in a very long time and I wasn’t sure where to even start. I laid a few outfits out on my bed and looked them over trying to decide which one to settle on. Knowing Eric like I do, we wouldn’t be going to some kind of fancy restaurant which I was perfectly fine with. I settled on a pair of black shorts and a Rob Zombie shirt that I had cut up and turned into a tank top. I finished it off with my black and white converse and then moved onto my hair and makeup. I ran my flat iron through my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara before deciding that was as good as it was getting.  
I started downstairs and as soon as I hit the last step Layla let out a whistle.  
“Are you trying to kill that boy?”  
“Only sometimes” I replied with a laugh.  
“You still have over an hour before 5. Someone is excited huh?”  
“Shut up Layla”  
“No mam! We still have to talk about that kiss!” she replied as she walked towards me.  
We ended up out back, both with a cigarette, as I told her a little about what happened the night before. Leaving out the part about the Rebel Mission of course.  
“So wait. You kissed him and he didn’t kiss you back. But then he kissed you?”  
“Basically, yes”  
“Aww I bet he was nervous. I would have never guessed that he hasn’t kissed anyone”  
“He has now though” I said, and felt my cheeks go warm.  
“You know what I mean Y/n. I knew you were gonna like him”  
“I really do” I said honestly.  
“Knock knock” A voice came from the fence and when it opened, Kathy stepped into the yard.  
“I’m glad that I heard you two back here. I would have felt terrible if I had rang the doorbell and woke that sweet baby up”  
“Oh please. That kid doesn’t wake up until he is good and ready” Layla said with a laugh.  
“I just got off the phone with Eric and he wanted to see if one of us could drop Y/n off to meet him” she said, directing it towards my sister.  
“Oh, he isn’t coming to get me?”  
“Let’s not ask too many questions please” Kathy replied with a nervous smile.  
“I can take her. I need some things from the store anyways” Layla let her know.  
“He said Clement park around 5:30 if that’s okay”  
“The park? And that’s still an hour away” I said, letting my curiousness and impatience get the best of me.  
“You two have fun” his mom said before she left me and my sister alone.  
“Well this is a fun new thing” Layla said with a smile.  
“I hate surprises”  
“You stop and let that boy do his thing. This is so cute” she cooed at me.  
I helped her pack the diaper bag as she woke the baby and got him changed. I checked myself in the mirror one final time, and then we were on our way.

Eric POV

I clocked out right at 4:30 and quickly made our pizza and put it in the oven. While it cooked, I ran out to my car and changed into a t shirt that I had in the back and tried to dust as much of the flour off of my pants as I could. I would have preferred to take a shower but if I went home then I wouldn’t have been able to go set everything up.  
I ran back inside and got our pizza cut and boxed and grabbed a couple 20oz cokes out of the cooler.  
“Just so you know, I’m gonna steal this idea if I ever find anyone willing to go out with me” Dylan said as he watched me run around frantically.  
“Steal it dude”  
“I honestly did not see it playing out like this”  
“Like what?” I asked as I shot him a glare.  
“Forget I said anything” He replied. And typically I wouldn’t have. I would have pushed him until he spilled whatever the hell he was going to say because I hate that shit. If you have something to say then say it. But I don’t give a shit what he has to say right now. I have 30 minutes until she will be at the park and it’s a 15 minute drive from here.  
I loaded my arms down with everything and dipped out without another word.

I pulled up to the park with 10 minutes to spare. I grabbed the blanket out of my trunk that I had stole from Dylan’s car and spread it out on the other side of the fence. I looked around as I made my way back to car and was happy with my choice of spots. There were quite a few people at the park, but we would be far enough away that they wouldn’t bother us.  
I got the rest of the stuff out and had just finished putting it all down when I saw Layla’s car coming. I let out a sigh of relief that it was her and not my mom. We would have never gotten rid of her.  
When the car pulled up beside mine, I walked over just as Y/n was getting out.  
“Hey” she said with a smile as I came to a stop right in front of her.  
“Hey”   
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Layla called out, making Y/n roll her eyes and slam the car door.  
“I made us a pizza” I said. Not really knowing what else to say.  
I reached down and took her hand and lead her over to the blanket and then I sat down, pulling her with me.  
“Pizza in the park huh?” she asked as she smiled over at me.  
“Are you disappointed?”  
“I don’t think you could disappoint me Eric”  
“Yeah I could. Don’t say that” I let out and saw the confusion on her face.  
I handed her one of the cokes and smiled over at her, trying to save myself from that slip up.  
It seemed to work, and we fell into a conversation as we sat on the blanket and ate.  
Just as the sun started to go down, I felt raindrops start to hit me. We cleaned everything up as fast as we could and ran to my car.  
“I’m not ready for this night to end”   
“Then it won’t” I said before starting my car and pulling away from the park.  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“I don’t really care where we go. I just want to be with you” she said, and the words caused my heart to skip several beats.  
I reached over and cautiously took her hand. When she laced her fingers between mine, all doubt flew out the window.   
It started to rain pretty hard and I was having trouble seeing the road.  
“Maybe we should pull over somewhere and wait it out” she said as she leaned up in her seat, also struggling to see.  
I saw that other cars had done the same and were pulled onto the side of the road or were pulling off into parking lots.  
“Good idea” I said as I looked behind me to make sure I could switch lanes. I got us safely into a parking lot just as a huge lightning bolt shot across the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.  
“Where are we?” she asked as she ran her hand across the already fogged up window.  
“Your new high school”  
“Oh great. We came to school on our date” she said playfully.

Y/n POV

“I don’t think it’s gonna stop anytime soon. Maybe we should try to make it home” Eric said as he looked around the flooding parking lot.  
“That makes me nervous” I replied and shivered. My clothes had gotten pretty soaked before we made it to his car and even though it was hot outside the rain was cold.  
I climbed through the front seats and grabbed the blanket that we had been sitting on and wrapped it around myself in the back seat as Eric watched me intently.  
“You could join me, if you are cold that is”  
“Freezing” he replied with that smile that makes my insides turn to lava. He crawled through the seats and I held the blanket open for him. He put one arm around my waist and held the blanket closed around us with the other as he snuggled in closer to me.  
I let out a laugh as I looked around the car and saw that the windows were now so fogged that it was almost picture black, even with the street lights shining.  
“What’s funny?”  
“Have you seen the titanic?” I asked.  
“Unfortunately”  
I reached my hand up and slapped it to the window, dragging it down, like in the movie and he rolled his eyes at me.  
“I never figured out if that was her hand or his that did that” I said with a laugh as I leaned back into him.  
“Her’s for sure. Why would a dude do that”  
“People do weird things in the heat of the moment” I replied.  
“What weird things have you done in the heat of the moment Y/n” I knew it was a loaded question as soon as he asked it. He was asking me more than what he had verbalized with that one statement.  
“No heat of the moment weirdness here. Yet” I let him know without looking up at him.  
“None? Not even a little bit?”  
“Well, a tiny bit. Like the kind where you don’t take your clothes off” I let him know even though I was getting highly embarrassed.  
“Ah. Good to know”   
We sat in silence for a while just listening to the rain. It caught me off guard when he brought his hand down to my chin and lifted my head to where I was facing him.  
I saw his eyes go to my lips and I knew what he wanted to do but I could tell that he still wasn’t sure if I was okay with it. So, I did it for him. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and before long I was on my back with him leaned down over me in his back seat. The kiss went on for a long time as the thunder and lightning continued outside. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine and I took the opportunity to kick things up a little. I let my hand go to the side of his face and I pushed his head over slightly so I could get my lips to his neck. I started out with light pecks in random places before I let my tongue go out and over his skin.  
I heard him let out a long breath that let me know that he was liking what I was doing. I worked my way up to his ear and when I made it there, I let out my own breath into his ear before closing my lips around his earlobe.  
“Fuuuck. Okay we gotta stop that” he let out as he pulled away from me and sat up in the seat.  
“Sorry”   
“Oh god no, don’t be sorry. That was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me” he let out causing me to laugh.  
“Don’t laugh at me Y/n. I’m serious” he said as he cracked a smile.  
“The rain slacked off”  
“I see that” he replied but his eyes never left me.

Eric POV

The drive home was spent in a very comfortable silence. She seemed to be content with watching things pass by out the window. Meanwhile, I was stuck on the feeling of her lips on my skin. I didn’t want to stop. I was silently cussing myself because I did. But I didn’t want to take things that far just yet. We were still getting used to this new relationship. We went from friends to whatever we are now in the blink of an eye and I’m terrified to fuck that up. I know that it will have to end eventually but for now I’m going to enjoy every second that I get to be with her.

I pulled up in my driveway and we got out together. I walked her to her door and without even thinking about it, I pulled her into me. Our lips connected like they belonged together all along and we both let the kiss linger. Neither wanting to break apart.  
“I’m gonna get changed and probably sit out back for a while if you happen to decide that you aren’t sick of me for the day” she said as she smiled up at me.  
“I have to shower. But then I’ll see you out there because I definitely am not sick of you”

I took a cold shower. It was painful but necessary after the events that had taken place. I threw on some pajama pants and a tshirt before I opened my window and crawled out. She wasn’t out there yet so I sat down at the table and waited.  
The door opened and I felt my heart jump. Imagine my disappointment when Layla appeared.  
“Busted” she said with a smile as she sat down across from me.  
“Doing what? Waiting for a cigarette?”  
“Waiting for my sister. Don’t play dumb dude” she replied with a laugh.  
“Why are you still awake?”  
“Eric this is my house. I can be awake whenever I want to be. Why are you in my backyard at 11pm is the better question” she shot back.  
“I usually am”  
“Ha, as if I didn’t know that already” she replied as Y/n walked out the door.  
“I guess that’s my cue to go” Layla said before leaving us alone.  
“Sorry, I decided to take a shower to and couldn’t make myself get out of the hot water”  
“Mine was right the opposite” I replied as she handed me a cigarette and looked at me in confusion.  
“A cold shower Y/n”  
“Ahh okay” she said with a laugh.  
“Come here” I said as I smiled over at her and she instantly stood and walked over to me. I pulled her down into my lap and she looked down at me with big eyes.  
I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her mouth to mine and then I broke the kiss and pushed her hair to the side and started my own path of kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the side and let out a soft moan causing me to become sloppy. I tried to pull her closer to me as I ran my tongue up her neck, but she broke away and stood up.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Of course not. But I can’t handle that” she said as she bit her lip and looked at me with hooded eyes.  
“Oh yeah?” I asked as I stood and grabbed her waist, pulling her back into me, and I brought my lips back down to her neck.  
“Eric, we have to stop” she panted out as she leaned her head to the side again.  
“Then why did you give me better access” I said as I smiled into her neck and held her to me.  
“Because my body is reacting to you. Even though my brain is trying to tell it to stop”  
“Okay. I’ll stop” I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before I let her go.  
“You know that I’m gonna have to take you out at least once a week now right?”  
“Why is that?” she asked as she sat back down in her chair and lit her cigarette that had went out long ago.  
“Because that’s what people who are in relationships do”  
“So we are in a relationship?” she asked just like I had hoped she would.  
“You don’t want to be?”  
“Of course I do” she replied rather quickly.  
“Then yeah Y/n. We are”  
I walked over and pulled her back up and into a hug and she squeezed me back just as tight.  
I let my lips go over her neck just briefly enough to cause her to suck in a deep breath before I traveled back up to her ear and whispered out the one word that I had been waiting to call her out loud for weeks.  
“Mine”


	5. I'll Be Captivated, I'll Hang From Your Lips

Y/n POV

“Please Layla! What will it hurt? You guys don’t use the space for anything so why not let me have it for a while?”  
“Mom will be here in less than a month and you guys are gonna find your own place Y/n” my sister replied with the same answer that she had given over and over.  
“So when that happens you guys will just have an extra space and you can thank me for fixing it up. Please?” I continued begging, not taking no for an answer this time.  
“Who is gonna pay for all of it?”  
“Paint isn’t expensive. I’m sure I could find decorations and stuff at the goodwill” I replied, surprised that we had made it this far into the conversation without her just walking away.  
“Y/n the bathroom down there doesn’t even have a toilet installed. And there are spiders literally everywhere”  
“That’s what Eric is for!”   
“Yeah, okay. I can see him taking care of the spiders. But installing a toilet? That’s comical Y/n. Plus, toilets aren’t cheap”  
“Layla come on! I will get it all done and you won’t have to do a thing!” I begged again.  
“Are you going to get a job to fund it all?” she asked with her hands on her hips like she already knew the answer.  
“I mean I guess that makes sense” I thought out loud.  
“Then you will never see Eric between you both working and school starting back soon”   
“Why won’t she ever see me?” Eric chimed in as he walked through the gate and into the backyard.  
“Your relentless girlfriend here is once again trying to talk me into letting her fix up the basement” Layla replied as she rolled her eyes.  
“I said I would help” he replied and sat down in the chair next to her.  
“Are you gonna pay for it all to?”  
“I dunno about that now” he replied with a smile.  
“Then I’ll find a job. We can figure out how to still see each other even with me working. We always have the backyard in the middle of the night” I said, and Eric wiggled his eyebrows at me with a smile causing Layla to let out a fake gag.  
“Then find a job little sis”  
“I can help with that too and fix all the problems in the process” Eric said as he leaned forward in his chair with a proud look on his face.  
“Oh yeah? How?” Layla questioned him.  
“We are hiring at Blackjacks. I could probably have her working by this time tomorrow. If you want to that is?”   
“Oh hell yes”  
“Good lord. That is a terrible idea. The first time you get caught making out in the cooler then you will both be fired” Layla said with a laugh, but it was already decided between me and Eric with just the glance we passed between us.  
“I can take you to put in an application now if you want”  
“Let’s go!” I said as I stood up from the table.  
“Y/n you cannot wear those shorts to get a job” Layla chimed in as she pulled a face at me.  
“Sure she can. It may help the process a little actually. Chris is the hiring manager” Eric said with a laugh.  
“Oh god. I don’t know if I can handle working with him” I said with a groan.  
“He knows better than to say some shit to you when I’m there so don’t worry about it”  
“But what about when you aren’t there?” I asked.  
“It’s a good thing that I make the schedules” he said and shot me that shit eating grin that I love so very much.  
“Seems like you two have it all figured out then. I guess if you want to start working on the basement then go right ahead” Layla said, and I jumped up and down clapping my hands like a seal.  
“That’s awesome! I can use it as an excuse to be over here late too. Ya know, helping Layla and all” Eric replied with a laugh.  
“I can’t believe that I’m being used by a 17 year old. Smokes, alcohol, and an excuse to make out with my sister. That’s all I’m good for” Layla said dramatically.

Eric parked his car at Blackjacks and we went in through the back door. It felt weird being on the other side of the counter as I followed him to the small office that was across from the kitchen.  
He popped his head into the door and put his arm out to hold me back.  
“Hey Chris”  
“Why are you here on your off day dude?” I heard Chris respond.  
“You remember that favor that you owe me?”  
“Oh god. What do you want Eric?”  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doorway with him with a big smile on his face.  
“What’s up TT. You need me to take her off your hands? That doesn’t seem like I would be doing you much of a favor” Chris said as he smiled up at me from the cluttered desk.  
“Fuck no. Don’t start your shit. I need you to give her a job”  
“Absolutely not”  
“You owe me dude. I will take full responsibility for her” Eric replied with his hands on his hips.  
“I guess we do need the help, I don’t want to have to worry about you two sneaking off during your shifts though man”  
“You have my word” Eric replied as he slowly brought a hand behind his back for only me to see and crossed his fingers.  
“I guess we can try it”  
“I won’t let ya down” I said with a smile and spent the next hour filling out paperwork.

After I was given my shirt, and instructed not to wear shorts that came past my fingers when I held my arms to the side, me and Eric headed back towards our houses.  
“I can’t believe it was that easy” Layla said with wide eyes as I told her the news.  
“I’m just that good” Eric replied with a cocky smile.  
“Can I use a few garbage bags to start working on the basement?”   
“Getting right on it huh?” Layla replied and went to the kitchen. She threw me a box of garbage bags and then set the broom and dust pan beside the basement door.  
“It’s already after 5. I need to go let mom know that I’ll be here for a while.. helping Layla” Eric let me know before he kissed my cheek and went out the front door.  
I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting on him to get back as Layla stood at the counter looking at me.  
“You scared to go down there alone?”  
“Yep” I replied with a laugh.

Eric was back before long, and we went to work. He used the broom to go around the ceiling, knocking down spider webs and stomping on the live ones that tried to escape.   
I cleaned up what little garbage was scattered on the floor and scrubbed the sink and shower in the bathroom.  
“You ever put in a toilet?” I called out to Eric as I looked at the place where one was supposed to be.  
“Can’t say that I have” he called back.  
“Surely we can figure it out though right?”  
“I can’t make any promises there” he laughed back.  
Layla came down the stairs and sat at the bottom of them watching us as she drank a beer.   
“That’s so gross. How do you drink that piss water” I said as I pulled a disgusted face at her.  
“It’s an acquired taste. I was going to offer you guys one but if they a nasty then..”  
“I’ll take one” Eric cut in as he dusted his hands off on his pants and came her way.  
“Sis?”  
“I guess I’ll try it”  
She went back up and came down with one for each of us. Eric drank his like it was no big deal but everytime I took a sip I make a face.  
“They get better after the first one” Eric said as he laughed at my faces.  
But he was right. I was on my third now and had been deemed “a light weight” as I danced around the open basement.  
“Purple”  
“What are you talking about crazy” Eric said as he looked at me weirdly.  
“I want to paint this whole place dark purple”  
“I can live with purple” Layla said from her seat on the stairs.  
“You guys got a ton done down here tonight. If you had your bed then you could sleep down here for the first time” she continued.  
“Oohh let’s do that!” I called out excitedly.  
“It’s late Y/n. We have work in the morning” Eric groaned out as he sat against the wall on the far side of the basement.  
“Please” I begged and poked my lip out at him.  
“Fine. Let’s go”  
“If you two wake the baby then I will kill you. I’m going to bed. Keep it down please” Layla said as we followed her up the stairs.

We got the bed apart without any problem. The problems came when we tried to get the mattress down the stairs.  
“Why do I have to be the one to go down backwards?” Eric groaned out as he held up his end of the mattress and went down slowly, one step at a time.  
“Because I’m a little drunk” I giggled out. And it started a whole laughing fit. As I tried to quiet myself, I started to wheeze and snort. Which sent Eric over the edge too. We spent far to long both doubled over on the stairs with our hands over our mouths trying to regain our composure. Just as we would calm down, One of us would start again and it would lead the other down the same path.  
It took way longer than it should have to finally get the mattress and box springs into the basement and when we finally did, I fell down face first on the bed in exhaustion.  
“Fuck the frame. We can deal with that tomorrow” Eric said as he came over and laid down on his back beside me.  
“Agreed”  
“I should go home. It’s 1am” He said as he raised his wrist to look at his watch.  
“I don’t want you to”  
“Why not?” he asked as he rolled onto his side to face me.  
“Just cause”  
“That’s not a good enough reason for me to stay Y/n” he said as he smiled over at me.  
I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer to me and he went up onto his knees leaning over me. With one hand beside each side of my head he leaned down and kissed my cheek before he made his way over to my lips.  
It was a dangerous game we were playing as he let his body come down on top of mine and the kiss deepened.   
We had kept our make out sessions to either the backyard or his car. This was new territory, and I didn’t hate it.

Eric POV

I knew that I should break this up. She obviously wasn’t going to. Just a few more minutes though..  
She let her hands come down from my chest to the bottom of my shirt. When her fingers made contact with the skin at the bottom of my stomach my ears started to ring so loud that it sounded like a fire alarm was going off inside my head. But I didn’t stop her.  
She let her fingers run over my lower stomach as I leaned over her, devouring her mouth like I had been dying to do all day.  
When I felt her hands go lower and stop at the button on my pants I pulled back.  
“Don’t Y/n” I let out in almost a whisper and I hated myself for it.  
She immediately brought her hands up to go around my neck and pulled me back down to her but instead of bringing me to her lips, she turned her head to the side, and I went to her neck. The little noises she was making was setting me on fire, so I didn’t dare stop. Just a few more minutes..  
When I opened my mouth and lightly grazed my teeth across her skin she started frantically pulling at the back of my shirt as her hips came off of the bed and she pushed herself against me.  
“We have to stop” I whispered into her ear, but my body was not on board with that decision. My hand went down to her hip and I held her into me as I pushed my body against hers. She let out a moan as she held onto me for dear life and I snapped out of it.  
“Y/n we really have to stop” I forced out as I pulled away from her and rolled onto my back.  
“I don’t want to” she said in a pleading tone and I smiled up at the ceiling.  
“I can tell” I laughed out.  
I reached for her and pulled her to me. She laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. I knew she had fell asleep when I heard her breathing go steady and I also knew that I needed to go.. just a few more minutes.

I opened my eyes and instantly felt her body still against mine. I smiled as my eyes adjusted but when I realized that the sun was coming in through the window I sat straight up.  
“Fuck!” I yelled out as I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7am.  
“Whats wrong” she groaned out sleepily as I pulled my arm out from under her and frantically got off of the bed.  
“I fell asleep. My mom is gonna kill me. I have to go now!” I said as I hauled ass up the stairs and out the back door.  
I pushed my window open and crawled inside as quietly as I could. I sat down on the edge of my bed trying to figure out if my mom knew that I had been gone all night or not. I listened for any sounds in the house and couldn’t hear anything so odds are that I’m safe.  
I laid back on my bed and put my arm over my eyes and just as I was dozing off my bedroom door opened.  
“What time did you get home Eric?”  
“I’m not sure. We worked on the basement pretty late” I lied.  
“Did you get a lot done? I’m sure Layla appreciated your help” she said and when I moved my arm, she was glaring at me.  
“Yeah we did get a lot done” I said and didn’t have to lie that time.  
“That’s good I guess. I would rather know if you aren’t coming home though. Even if you are just next door” she said, letting me know that I in fact did not get away with it.  
“I’m sorry mom. I fell asleep” I said as I hung my head in embarrassment.  
“I just want to know. Okay?” she said, and I nodded my head at her before she headed back up the stairs. I felt bad for lying to begin with, but I couldn’t tell if it was because I had gotten caught or not.  
I ended up sleeping for another hour before I got up and got ready for work. I hoped like hell that Y/n didn’t sleep in. I walked across the yard to knock on the door and found her on the porch waiting for me.  
“Good to see that you didn’t die” she said as she stood and met me on the sidewalk.  
“Oh I got caught. But it went better than expected” I let her know as I draped my arm over her shoulders, and we walked to my car.  
“How embarrassing, we wore the same thing” she said when I climbed into the drivers seat.  
“You think you are so funny” I replied as I backed out of the driveway.  
“You do realize that I get to boss you around all day right? I’m basically your boss”  
“Hmm. That sounds terrible” she replied and when I looked over at her she was biting her bottom lip and I tightened my grip on my steering wheel.  
“You are gonna show me what to do for once huh?” she said, completely killing the moment for me.  
“Ha ha” I said sarcastically as I relaxed in my seat.

We went in the back door of Blackjacks and I immediately started showing her stuff.  
“This is where you clock in and out. You just slide your card in here and it does all the work for you”  
“Nope” Chris said from beside me as he pulled her card out of my hand.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You thought you were going to train her? Come on dude. The look on your face is exactly what I expected though” Chris said with a laugh.  
“Go make dough”  
“Oh come on. You are training her? That’s stupid as fuck” I replied with my hands on my hips.  
“Oh not, I’m far too busy with paperwork for that. Dylan!” he yelled out, making my stomach drop.  
“What’s up?” Dylan asked as he approached with a big smile on his face.  
“I need you to train Y/n on the register. That way I can throw you back in the kitchen with your friend here” Chris responded as he slapped my back and it made me want to rip his arm off.  
“Cool. Come on” Dylan said as he motioned with his head for her to follow him.  
She shot me a smile before she followed him up front and it took everything in me not to pull her back and push my lips against hers. Claiming her in front of god and everybody.  
“Don’t look so sad my guy” Chris said with a laugh as he went back inside the office and closed the door.

The next few hours dragged by as I periodically glanced through the window to see what they were up to. I never saw anything out of the way, so I started to relax.  
“She’s a quick learner” Dylan let me know as he made his way into the kitchen.  
I nodded my head, trying to concentrate on the order I was preparing.  
“I’m out guys. Don’t burn the place down” Chris said as he passed the kitchen and went out the back door.  
I pulled the order out of the oven and boxed it up before setting it under the warmer and leaning against the counter so I could watch her through the window.  
“You been doing that all day?” Dylan asked with a laugh as he took notice to what I was doing.  
“All day”  
“I’ll give you 30 minutes” he said, causing my eyes to go over to him.  
“Huh?”  
“30 minutes dude. Go” he replied as he moved to the side and motioned for me to get out of the kitchen. When I caught on it was like my feet had known the whole time. She was wiping the counter off with a rag when I made it to her and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her into me.  
“What are you doing?” she asked with a giggle as I looked down at her.  
“Come here” I replied and pulled her with me to the back door. I made sure that mine and Dylan’s cars were the only ones back there before I pulled her out with me.  
I walked over to my car and spun her around to where her back was against it before I made my move. I put my thumb on her chin and pushed her head up towards me before I let my thumb go over her bottom lip. She looked up at me with wide eyes as I leaned into her and pressed my lips to hers.  
She instantly parted her lips for me, and I let out a low growl as the kiss deepened. Her hands went to my back as she held on to me and I let both of mine go to her hips before slowly letting my right one travel around her back and creep down slowly to her ass.  
She didn’t stop me as I grabbed onto her. It even seemed like she was as into it as I was because she started to kiss me harder.  
“Fuck I’m sorry dude. 4 people just walked in” Dylan said, causing me to groan as she jerked away from me and out of my arms.  
“I’m coming!” Y/n yelled back as she smoothed her shirt down and tried not to look at me. One of these days she would say those words to me, and they would have an entirely different meaning.


	6. And I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You, Cause I Know That You'd Feel Me Somehow

Eric POV

“No I’m not fucking jealous Reb. Okay maybe I’m a little jealous. I’m just saying that ever since you two became a thing, you haven’t been as dedicated to our little judgment day” Dylan let me know as he leaned against his car behind Blackjacks.  
“I know man. It’s hard to not be with her when I can though. I swear I’ll make more time for it” I replied, and threw my cigarette down, stomping it out.  
“Time for what?” Y/n asked as she swung the back door open and joined us.   
“Nothing important” I shot out and Dylan’s eyes could have been laser beams as he glared at me.  
“Fine. I didn’t want to know anyways. You guys ready?”  
“Ready to go buy a toilet? Is anybody ever really ready for that?” I joked back as me and Y/n got into my car and Dylan got into his to follow us.  
I had agreed to help her once her first pay day rolled around and here it was. I talked Dylan into helping which didn’t take much convincing once Layla agreed to get him a bottle of aristocrat.  
It didn’t take us long to get to the home store and everything was going fine until Y/n got stuck on buying the cheaper one or spending 20 more bucks for one that had a push button instead of a lever.  
“It’s something you fucking shit in. Does it really matter?” Dylan asked, clearly already over this trip, as he pushed the front seat of the buggy up and laid his long self into the back of it.  
“Dylan get out of the damn buggy. People are looking at us” I said as I shook my head at him in embarrassment.  
“No dad! I don’t want to walk anymore. My legs are tired” Dylan whined out at me, causing Y/n to laugh.  
“Please make up your mind so I can get him out of public. He clearly doesn’t know how to act”  
She ended up going with the cheaper one, and after we got Dylan back on his feet and the box into the buggy, we were off to the paint.  
Dylan straightened his ass up as soon as the worker came over to help us. The girl that couldn’t have been much older than us helped Y/n pick out the paint and went over to mix it.

Y/n POV

“So what are you painting?” the girl asked without looking at me.  
“A basement”  
“Why are you painting a basement?” she asked as she made a weird face.  
“I’m turning it into my room”  
“That’s weird” she said, like it was any of her business.  
“Why is it weird? My room is in the basement” Eric said as he joined me at the counter.  
“Oh! That’s cool then” the girl replied as she moved her eyes to Eric and gave him a big smile.  
“I think so to” he replied as he smiled back at her and I rammed my elbow into his side.  
“What the fuck”  
The girl tried to hand the cans to him but before she could I grabbed them away and put them in the buggy as Dylan stood to the side laughing quietly.  
“Have fun painting” she said, directing it to a confused looking Eric.  
“Oh we will” I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him away with me.  
“What the hell was that about?”  
“She was flirting with you dude” Dylan said with a laugh as he followed us to the registers.  
“She was?” Eric asked as his face lit up.  
“Oh wow. Did you forget I was here?” I said without stopping.   
“As if you have a reason to be jealous” he replied as he got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

It didn’t take us long to make it home and down into the basement where Eric and Dylan sat on the floor in the bathroom trying to figure out where to start.  
I went to work pouring paint into a tray and before long I almost had one whole wall done before the two of them had even gotten the toilet out of the car.  
“Maybe we should call in back up” I heard Eric say at one point.  
“I have a better idea” Dylan let him know.  
“Dude that’s not gonna help us get this shit done”  
“It will make it a lot more fun though” Dylan replied as they walked out of the bathroom and over to me.  
“Wanna join?” Dylan asked as he held up a small joint.  
“Absolutely” I replied as I dropped the roller onto the tray and wiped my hands on a rag.  
I hadn’t smoked since I left home. Even before that it had been almost a year so I couldn’t wait to have the feeling of not giving a fuck wash over me.  
We headed up the stairs and into the backyard but instead of stopping at the table, we went to the far corner of the yard.  
Dylan lit it up and we spent the next 10 minutes passing it around. It was obvious the moment it hit us all because Dylan’s expression turned to one of deep thinking.  
“Where does all the shit actually go?”  
“Dude what the hell are you talking about?” Eric asked as he looked up at a very high Dylan.  
“Like when you flush the toilet. Where does it go?”  
“In the sewer” I chimed in with a raised eyebrow.  
“But then where?” Dylan asked as he moved his hands dramatically and we all busted out in laughter.  
“Can you two please go give me a toilet” I said as I pointed towards the door.  
“Wait I just had another idea” Eric said before he sprinted across the yard and over to the window that went to the basement.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making sure this fucker opens” he said as he pushed and pulled on the window.  
“Dylan go to the other side and help me”  
“On it” Dylan said as he jogged into the house like this was an emergency.  
“Why exactly are you doing this?” I asked as I stood over Eric.  
“Why the hell do you think” he replied with a huge smile.  
“You planning on crawling into my window Eric?”  
“Of course I am” he said as he went back to the task at hand, with Dylan on the other side doing the same.  
They finally got it open and Eric jumped through it before landing awkwardly on the ground.  
“Shit! That’s further down than mine”  
I went in through the door and joined them in the basement only to find Eric pushing my bed further towards the window.  
“Stop moving my furniture!”  
“No this is better. See? Now when I come in, I can land right in your bed” he said as he stood back and looked at his work proudly.  
“Toilet” I said, trying to sound as firm as I could.  
“Yeah yeah” Eric replied as they made their way back to the bathroom.

Eric POV

Another half hour of sitting in the floor and we still had no idea where to start.  
“I’m too high for this” Dylan said and when I looked at him his eyes were red as hell.  
“Yeah we need an adult”  
“I’m also too high for that” Dylan said, making us both go into a laughing fit.  
“What are you two doing?” I heard Layla’s voice in the doorway and refused to look up at her.  
“We don’t know” Dylan replied as he smiled up at her stupidly.  
“You are high as a kite”  
“What? No! I have allergies” Dylan argued with her as I kept my eyes glued to the floor.  
“Eric Harris look at me” she said with an authoritive voice that I had never heard her use before.  
I slowly let my head come up and when I made eye contact with her, she shook her head at me with an angry look on her face.  
“I can’t believe you two. I’m so disappointed”  
“Oh shit Layla, I’m sorry” I said as I pulled myself out of the floor and Y/n appeared around the corner.  
“Layla stop” she laughed out as I watched Layla’s expression break and she died out laughing.  
“Don’t fuck with me like that” I said as I put my hand on my chest.  
“I had to. You do know that the toilet isn’t going to magically install itself right?”  
“It would be cool if it did though” Dylan chimed in still flashing her that big dumb smile.  
“You need some help. I’ll be right back”  
I assumed she was going to change clothes to help us. Or get some tools. Anything besides what she really did.  
Y/n had joined us in the floor by the time we heard someone coming down the stairs and when my dad appeared in the doorway I thought for sure I was going to die of a heart attack at 17.  
I can see my headstone. “Here lies Eric Harris. He got extremely high and when his dad appeared, he just died”  
“I heard you may need some help over here” he said, obviously oblivious to the fact that we are all three toasted out of our minds.  
Y/n quickly left the room and Dylan seemed to instantly sober up as he jogged up the stairs to go retrieve the toilet.  
“I think we can probably figure it out dad”  
“It won’t take long to get it in” he let me know as Dylan returned and sat the box down before shooting me a panicked look.  
Luckily, my dad was right. Dylan stood back and observed as I did everything my dad told me to do and before long, we had a functioning toilet, and my dad was gone.

“I bet that was fun” Layla said while trying not to laugh as she walked down into the basement.  
“That was fucked up is what that was”  
“I was just trying to teach you a lesson neighbor boy” she replied.  
“Yeah. Weed is bad. Got it”  
“No not that. That if you are going to get high, you have to be prepared to pretend that you’re not in the blink of an eye” she said as she walked over and picked up a roller and started helping Y/n and me and Dylan joined.  
Before long, all of the walls had been painted and Layla had plugged up a fan by the open window to blow the fumes out of the room.  
Dylan headed home and Y/n and I took our seats at the table out back to spend some alone time together before I had to go home.  
The sun had gone down long ago, and as Y/n sat in my lap kissing on my neck I looked up at the stars, knowing that there was no where else I would rather be at this moment.  
She brought her lips back to mine and as the kiss deepened, she grabbed my hand and tried to push it up to her chest, but I pulled away.  
“Eric, I want you to touch me” she whispered out, and I felt the effects of her words all over my body.  
My heart was racing, and I was fighting an internal battle with myself, my brain ended up winning.  
I Kissed her cheek before I pushed her off my lap gently and stood up.  
“I need to get home” I let her know as I gave her a small smile.  
“Why won’t you touch me” she asked, and I knew I should have just told her. I should have said that I was terrified. That as bad as I wanted to claim her whole body as mine, I had no clue how to do that. I was too scared to make an idiot out of myself to even attempt it. So instead, I kissed her forehead and left the yard.

Y/n POV

I stood in shock for several minutes after he left me alone in the yard. I couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t go any further. It was obvious to me that we both wanted it. The way he kissed me was so hot and full of passion that there was no way he didn’t want to. So why did he stop every time we started to hit the point of no return?  
I walked back inside and went down to my room. I pulled out a t-shirt and panties and took a shower to wash all of the paint off of my skin and ended up standing under the water until it ran cold. I started to doubt myself. Our relationship. Was I more into him than he was me? The rational me knew that wasn’t true but the way he kept denying me made it hard for the irrational me to look past that. I got out of the shower and towel dried me hair and brushed my teeth. After I got myself dressed, I went back out into my room and cut some music on as I started to move things around and put them where I wanted them.

Eric POV

After I had showered and put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, I laid back on my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Those 7 words that she let out in almost a plea kept playing on repeat in my head. Eric, I want you to touch me. I have waited to hear those words for years now. I had convinced myself that the moment I got permission from any chick that it was game over. But she wasn’t just any chick. I wouldn’t have given a fuck about making an idiot out of myself with anybody else. But with her? No. I couldn’t stand the thought. I wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted, what I wanted. How could I get past my anxiety over it all and just let it happen though? I thought about her laying in her bed, sad. Upset over me just leaving like I did without acknowledging what she had said to me. That hurt. I know she was hurt. Hell, she may even be pissed at me. As I let my thoughts continue to be filled with pictures of her in her bed, they started to switch from her being sad, to something else entirely. I pictured her doing the same thing that I was doing. Laid back with her eyes closed, thinking about me. Thinking about what she wanted me to do to her.  
My eyes flew open and I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest, but my brain had made the decision for me already. I didn’t even put shoes on before I opened my window and climbed out. It felt like I had no control over my legs as they lead me into her back yard and over to her window. It was still open. I could hear the sounds of the music she was playing drifting out into the yard as I knelt down and took a peak inside.  
She was standing on a stool hanging up a poster, but I couldn’t tell you what was on it because my eyes were glued to her body. She wasn’t wearing anything except a t-shirt and those kind of panties that look like tiny shorts and I felt my mouth start to salivate as I kept staring.  
With her back to me, she didn’t even notice when I lowered myself down and onto her bed. She didn’t hear me approach over the music and she almost fell off of the stool when I spoke.  
“I didn’t picture you as a Goo Goo Dolls fan”  
“Jesus Eric” she let out once she stepped down.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“Well you did” she said with wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I had to see you”  
“You just saw me an hour ago” she replied as a smile slowly spread on her face.  
“And that was an hour too long” I let her know as I pulled her into me by her waist.  
“I also don’t like how we left it”  
She pulled away from me and walked over to her bed and sat down as she looked back at me.  
“Are you mad at me?” I asked as I took a few steps closer to her.  
“Not mad. Just confused about it all”  
“All of what?” I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
“Why you won’t touch me. Or let me touch you. Do you not want that?”  
“Of course I want that” I let her know as I looked down at the ground, knowing I was going to have to justify myself here.  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want to mess this all up. I’m fucking scared if I’m being honest Y/n” I blurted out quickly before I could let myself float right back out the window.  
“I think you should stop thinking about it so much” she replied, and I knew she was right.  
“You can’t do anything to mess this up Eric. Don’t you know I’m in love with you by now?”  
I felt my eyes go wide at her statement. I had a feeling of course but neither of us had ever said those words out loud.  
“Are you?”  
She smiled and nodded her head at me as she reached her hands out in my direction, signaling for me to come to her. But I knew if I did that there would be no going back this time, so I stayed frozen in my spot.  
“Please come here. I’m not going to force you to have sex with me”  
“You wouldn’t have to force me” My mouth said without my permission.  
“It seems like I might though” she said as she cocked her eyebrow at me.  
I took the 3 steps to stand in front of her and she reached her hands out, grabbing on to the front of my shirt and pulling me down as she went down onto her back on the bed.  
“We don’t have to have sex. I just asked you to touch me” she whispered against my lips and it felt like electricity was shooting through my body.

Y/n POV

I don’t know why the realization didn’t hit me sooner. He is nervous. That’s why he hasn’t let us go any further. So, time to take matters into my own hands and show him that we can figure this out together.  
He wasn’t going to make the first move. That was obvious. I slid out from under him and went up onto my knees as he watched me intently.  
“Sit here” I said as I pulled him to where I wanted him. He had his back against the wall, and I leaned in against him with my back against his chest.  
I grabbed his arms and put them around my waist and tilted my head to the side, signaling for him to put his lips on my neck. He got the hint and went for it. As his mouth went to work, I put my hand over one of his and drug it up my side, stopping right at the top of my rib cage. He couldn’t hide his hesitation, so I pushed him up further until his hand was cupping my boob and then I let go of his hand. He stayed still for several seconds as he let his mouth work on my neck until he finally ran his fingers across my nipple, and I let out a loud sigh. That seemed to kick him in to action and he brought his other hand up, pushing my shirt up as he went. He let his fingers go over the skin on my stomach before he slowly ran his hand up and let his fingers graze the other nipple. With no barrier between us, the contact sent chills over my body and I brought my hand up to go around the back of his neck, holding him into me.  
With both hands now under my shirt, he continued exploring the top half of my body and once I felt him relax, I decided to push it further. I reached up and put my hand over his again and ran it down my stomach to the top of my panties before I removed my hand. He froze her a second before he let his fingers trace the fabric slowly. He let one finger go past and run over the skin at the bottom of my stomach and I sucked in a breath.  
“Should we stop?” he asked into my ear.  
“No” I let out quickly, and terrified that he would, I put my hand back on top of his and lead him down lower until his hand was over my heat. I pushed my back against his chest as he started to rub me through my panties, and I could hear the effect it was having on him as his breathing got heavier.  
When I let a moan escape my lips, he responded with one of his own before he pulled his hand away. I felt my heart go to my feet at the thought of him stopping but that’s not what he was doing at all. He pushed his hand inside my panties and touched me gently. I could feel his hand shaking and I turned my head towards him, finding his lips with mine to show him how much I didn’t want him to stop.

Eric POV

I felt like I was having a out of body experience as I dipped my finger down and felt how wet she was for me. I did that. The small sounds she was making paired with her tongue twirling around against mine was all the encouragement I needed to keep this going. I was still nervous as hell that I was going to do something wrong, but I’ll be damned if that stops me right now. It’s gone to far to be stopped. I let my fingers go over her and I took notice everytime I hit a certain spot and she let out a moan and started to tense up. I made sure to keep that up as I held her into me with my other arm around her waist.  
I found the spot again and moved around and she broke away from my lips and let her head fall back as I looked down at her.  
“Oh god” she moaned out and I picked up speed. She brought her hand back down and on top of mine and pushed my finger inside of her and when she let out another moan, I thought I was going to finish in my pants without her even touching me.  
“Don’t stop” she pleaded as I kept my speed and held her to me.  
“I’m not” I let her know just as I felt her body tense up. She held my hand still against her as her hips moved on my hand and she moaned out. I watched her face as her mouth formed into a silent O and when her eyes opened, she smiled up at me.  
“Holy shit” she said as I pulled my hand away from her.  
I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t believe that just happened. She turned around to face me and her hands went for the top of my pajama pants and I instinctively reached down to stop her.  
“Let me make you feel good to” she said as she pleaded at me with her eyes.

Y/n POV

“You don’t have to” he said, and I could see that all of the nervousness had come back.  
“I want to”  
He cautiously moved his hands and as I rubbed his hardness through his pants he scooted down further on the bed, giving me better access.  
He broke eye contact and put his arm over his eyes as if to shield himself from my gaze and I reached up and pulled his arm down.  
“Do you really want me to stop? I will if you do” I let him know as I pulled my hand away from him.  
“I don’t really know” he said with apprehension in his eyes.  
“How about you just tell me if you want me to at any point and I will”  
He nodded his head at me, and I reached inside his pants, pulling him out and slowly ran my fingers up and down his length.  
After a few minutes he started to relax and give into the feeling, so I sped up. I watched him as he pushed the back of his head against the wall and clenched his teeth and he quickly reached down and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.  
“Too much?”   
“I’m not gonna last” he said as he gripped onto my wrist.  
“Then don’t” I replied as I started to move again, and he dropped his hand away from me. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up as his hips started to buck up.   
“I’m gonna cum Y/n” he said through clenched teeth and I sped up, causing him to let out a groan before he spilled onto his stomach.  
I immediately left the bed and came back with the towel from my shower earlier and laid it beside him.  
He didn’t move. He stayed in the same position with his eyes closed for several minutes before he finally looked over at me.  
“You good?”  
“I’m great” he said as a smile spread across his face. He cleaned himself up and pulled me against him, holding me for several minutes before he kissed me softly and climbed back out of my window. Once he was gone, I fell down on my bed face first. Thoroughly satisfied but also kinda wishing he would crawl back in and want to do that all over again.


	7. I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now

Y/n POV

Things seemed a little.. off?  
Layla had tried to reassure me by telling me that the “honeymoon phase” was just ending and that I shouldn’t let my mind tell me otherwise. It was hard to do when we went from spending every waking minute together to only seeing each other at work mostly. Eric was spending all of his free time with Dylan. I know it’s completely normal to have friends outside of our relationship and I was glad that he did. But I did not. So I spent all of my time moping in my room for the most part.   
We only had two weeks until school was starting and not only was I terrified about going into a new school not knowing anyone besides the few friends of Eric’s that I had met, I was also worried because now I would see even less of Eric. My mom didn’t want me working anymore once my senior year started and I knew there was no sense in fighting her on it. She would be here with us before long and we would be finding our own place. I would have to leave the basement that I had worked so hard to make my own. I had just gotten it perfect. No more meeting Eric in the backyard for a smoke. No more sneaking in and out of each others windows in the middle of the night for a make out session.   
I sat back in my usual chair at the table out back and lit my cigarette as I stared up at the night sky, trying to force the tears away that were threatening to spill out.  
“Want some company?”  
I heard his voice on the other side of the fence and my body broke out in excited goosebumps.   
“You never have to ask me that”  
He came through the fence and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.  
“Long time no see” I said as he joined me at the table and reached for my pack of smokes.  
“I’m sorry Y/n. I’m having a hard time figuring out how to split my time up”  
“Seems like you figured it out just fine. Dylan gets it all” I replied with a blank face.  
“Shit. Tell me how you really feel”   
“I’m sorry. That was shitty. I just miss you” I let him know.  
“I miss you to. I actually wanted to tell you that there’s a big back to school party every year. I don’t usually go but Dylan wants us to this year since we are seniors now. You want to go with me?”  
“Of course I want to go with you! When is it?” I asked, finally smiling at him.  
“The Saturday before school starts”  
“Of course it is. We will be at my mom’s helping her load the u-haul and then she is following us back” I said as I let my head fall back in the chair in defeat.  
“Oh, I forgot about that”  
“You two look pitiful” Layla said as she walked out the back door to join us.  
“I am pitiful” I let her know.  
Eric explained what was wrong as I kept my head back and eyes to the night sky.  
“How about you help me, and I’ll help you” Layla said after a few minutes.  
“What do you mean?” I asked without looking at her, knowing there was no way my mom was going to let me skip out on the trip.  
“You know I have been trying to get you to keep this kid the whole summer so I could have a night out with my husband who I never get to see. You do that for me, and I’ll come up with a story as to why you couldn’t come with us”  
“Are you serious?” I asked as my head jerked up and I let my eyes go to her.  
“I am. Watch him this Friday and I’ll work it out to where you can go party”   
“Deal” I said, and we shook on it.  
“See, everything works out” Eric said with a smile after Layla had went back inside.  
“You gonna keep me company once the kid goes to sleep?” I asked as I got up from my chair and went to sit in his lap. I realized how much I had missed his touch as he brought his arms up around my waist.  
“Friday night? I already told Dylan I would help him with something” he said as he looked away from me.  
“Of course you did” and I pulled away from him to stand up.  
“Please don’t be mad at me Y/n” he said while looking up at me with sad eyes.  
“I’m not mad. I’m used to it by now”

Eric POV

“Maybe we should just call it off if you can’t figure out how to get your head fully back in this shit Reb” Dylan let me know as we sat in the floor of my garage putting gunpowder inside the pipes.  
“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it. I just need to make time for her too. I only have 9 months left and I really don’t want to spend those without her”  
“It’s gonna take you 9 months just to get in her pants” Dylan replied with a laugh, like he was proud of himself.  
“It only took 3”  
Dylan ceased all movement as his eyes shot my way and his mouth fell open.  
“You didn’t even tell me?!”  
“I didn’t feel the need to” I replied as I kept working.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I want every damn detail dude!”  
“Yeah that’s not gonna happen” I let him know.  
“Because you are lying”  
“I’m not lying V” I replied and knew I was gonna have to give him something or he would never shut up. I told him the bare minimum as he listened intently.  
“So you didn’t get laid. That doesn’t count”   
“It’s more than you have done” I said as I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Still doesn’t count” he replied as he shrugged his shoulders at me.

We worked on in silence for a while before our conversation went back to normal. If you can consider talking about blowing up our high school normal. As he talked on, my mind wandered off on it’s own. I did want this. We had been working on this for so long and I knew that it was what had to happen. But she wasn’t involved when this all started. I didn’t have anything to take my mind away from all the bullshit until she came along. If she had just shown up a year sooner than this wouldn’t even be happening.   
“Are you even listening to me?” Dylan asked, pulling me out of my head.  
“My brain is done for the day dude. We’ve been at this for hours”  
“Yeah right. You are just thinking about your hot little piece of ass next door all alone” he said with a laugh and it caused my ears to burn.  
“Don’t talk about her like that Dylan” I shot out through clenched teeth.  
I looked down at my watch and knew that he was right. It was after 9pm so I knew Layla was gone already and Y/n was alone with the baby.  
“Let’s take a break” I said as I stood up and pulled off my gloves. Dylan followed me around the side of the house where we leaned against the wall and both lit up a cigarette. We stood in complete silence as we smoked, and I could feel the tension in the air.  
I heard the back door slide open next door and I felt my heart pick up speed.  
Dylan glanced over at me and I could feel his eyes glued to the side of my face. I tried to keep my face relaxed and pretend that I didn’t hear it, but he could see through my bullshit.  
“Just go dude”  
“Nah I’m cool” I replied, but I had to force my back to stay against the wall as my feet tried to take me to her.  
“For real Reb. Just go. I’m crashing in your room though” Dylan said as he threw his cigarette butt down and went into my back yard.  
I started moving as soon as he was out of sight. I opened the gate just in time to see her going back in the back door and I almost ran to her.  
“What are you..?” she started, but I stopped her by pinning her against me and the door and pressing my lips against hers.  
No other words were needed. I walked her backwards all the way to the couch as she looked up at me with big eyes.  
I sat down, still holding her hand and pulled her with me and onto my lap. She put one knee on each side of me and pushed herself against me as I brought my hand up to hold onto the back of her neck.  
“I thought you had plans”  
“Change of plans” I let out as I looked up at her and licked my lips.  
She brought her mouth back to mine and I knew it was game over when she started to grind on top of me. My hips bucked up against her as I held onto the back of her neck with one hand and my other had a firm grip on her hip.  
She broke the kiss, and her mouth went down to my neck as she worked her way up to my ear kissing and dragging her tongue against my skin.  
“I want you so bad Eric” she whispered out and I lost all restraint. I pushed her off of me and onto her back as I came down on top of her and pressed myself against her, letting her feel how bad I wanted her too.  
I continued grinding against her as I let my hand go up her shirt and just as I got to where I wanted to be the baby started crying over the monitor.  
“No!” she let out and the frustration was obvious in her tone.  
I moved off of her so she could get up and watched her go down the hallway as the feeling of “this ain’t happening” washed over me.

Y/n POV

“Please go back to sleep dude” I whispered as I patted the squirming baby on his back softly.  
“I love you so much, but you just straight up ruined everything I had going for me”  
“Pllleeeeeeaaaaase” I begged like the kid was going to just be like “okay” and fall asleep.  
“Son of a bitch!” I let out as I picked him up and went back down the hallway to find a smiling Eric still on the couch.  
“What are you so happy about?”  
He pointed at the baby monitor on the table and I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment.  
“Like you didn’t already know how I was feeling about it” I said as I handed him the hungry baby and went to make a bottle.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked and when I looked back at him, he was holding the baby away from him with a terrified look on his face.  
“Just hold him” I replied with a laugh as I quickly made the bottle.  
I fed the baby and Laid back on the couch with him on my chest like I had seen my sister do a million times. It always seemed to work for her. I patted his bottom as I bounced and made the shhhh noise.  
“Should I go?” Eric asked as he watched me.  
“You better fucking not” I whispered back before I continued the noise.  
It wasn’t working. The kid seemed to be wide awake but content with what I was doing so I kept it up. So long that I drifted off myself.  
I woke up to Layla taking the baby out of my arms and thanking me for giving her a night out. I sat up and looked around and was disappointed that Eric was gone.  
“What time is it?” I asked as I stood up and stretched.  
“A little after midnight”  
“See you tomorrow” I let her know as I opened the basement door and went down the stairs. I didn’t bother cutting the big light on since the lamp beside my bed gave me just enough light to see without breaking my neck.  
I pulled my pants off as I went, planning on getting straight in my bed and going back to sleep. But as my eyes landed on my bed I froze.  
“You told me not to leave” Eric said as he sat on my bed with a smirk on his face.  
“Fuck yes” I let out as I rushed towards him and pushed him onto his back.  
“I heard them pull up and decided that this would be better than waiting outside your window for you to come down” he let me know as he smiled up at me and let his hands go under my shirt, running his fingers up and down my back.  
“Stop talking” I replied as I pushed my lips against his and he flipped us over on my bed.  
It didn’t take long for the session to go right back to where we left off, with him pushing himself against me as I worked my lips up his neck.  
I was determined to do whatever it took to keep him in this with me. I wanted all of him. Right now. 

Eric POV  
This is it. I wasn’t leaving this room until we had both given each other what we had been working up to for months now.  
I refused to let my insecurities take over this time and when she reached down and started fumbling with the button on my pants, I moved her hands away and did it for her. I pushed them down and kicked my shoes off at the same time before coming back down on top of her. The way she was looking back at me told me everything I needed to know. She was giving herself to me and I was going to take all of her.  
I brought my lips to her neck as I rubbed her through her panties, and she started to moan out. I kept my lips on her as I reached down with both hands and pushed her panties down. She lifted her hips to make it easier for me, and also giving me the go ahead once again.  
I touched her and could feel that she was more than ready for me, so I wasted no more time. I sat up and grabbed my wallet out of my pants pocket and pulled out the condom that I had placed there almost a year ago in hopes that I would one day be in this exact situation.  
I lowered my boxers and ripped open the foil as she watched me and when I was ready, I locked eyes with her before moving.  
“You don’t have to ask Eric. You know I want this” she said, and I instantly lowered myself down.  
I kissed her as I lined myself up and as I slowly pushed myself inside of her, she started to tense up, so I pulled back. She had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as she pulled me back down.  
“Don’t stop” she breathed out with her eyes squeezed shut.  
“I don’t want to hurt you” I let her know as I lined myself back up and moved even slower this time.   
She didn’t say another word as I slowly worked my way in, feeling the new sensation that threatened to do me in before I could even be fully inside of her.  
I watched her face for signs of distress as I filled her up and then started to move.

Y/n POV

I wasn’t fully prepared for the burning pain. I knew it wasn’t going to exactly be pleasant my first time, but I didn’t realize that it would be this uncomfortable. I didn’t want him to stop though. I wanted this with him. I wanted him to be my first and I knew that once we got passed this time then it would be better. So I had read in a magazine anyways.  
When he started to move, I felt panicked. I wanted it to feel good. I wanted us both to be able to enjoy this together, but I was not enjoying it at all.   
He kept his slow pace which I was thankful for as I gripped onto his shoulders. Hoping it would end soon. But then it started to change. The pain gave way to something completely different and I heard a moan come out of my mouth as I held onto him for dear life. He lowered himself onto his elbows beside my head as he started to move a little faster and I wrapped my legs around his waist, hoping like hell that it wouldn’t end when just seconds ago I felt like it never would.  
But then it did. He made no sounds to give me any warning as I felt his body tense and he went still against me.  
He didn’t move for what seemed like forever before he finally pulled back and kissed my cheek and then he stood up, pulling his boxers with him, and went into the bathroom.  
I laid on my back not moving. Not sure what to do. I didn’t want it to be over. I needed more. I was still laying there staring at my ceiling when he came back and started putting his clothes back on.  
“Are you leaving?”  
“I probably should” he said without looking at me.  
“I don’t want you to”  
His eyes came over to mine and I could tell that he was feeling weird about it all.  
“Are you disappointed?” he finally asked after he got himself fully dressed again.  
“Not in the way that you are thinking I am”  
He looked at me with squinched eyebrows before coming to sit on the side of my bed.  
“I didn’t want it to end” I let him know as I reached over and grabbed his hand.  
“That’s what I figured. I’m sorry” he said with his eyes glued to the ground.  
“Don’t be sorry” I replied as I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him onto his back.  
“There’s always next time” I let him know, causing a smile to form on his face.  
“Yeah. Next time” he replied as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.


	8. You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

Eric POV

Everything felt.. different.  
The sun beating down on my skin, the food that I ate, the taste of the smoke from my cigarette filling up my lungs as I inhaled it.  
I hadn’t stopped smiling for a week.  
I had however, figured out how to work out my schedule a little better. Dylan wasn’t happy about the every other day thing but there wasn’t shit he could do at this point to change my mind. Our plans were still coming together nicely, and Y/n seemed content with having me around a little more. We hadn’t had a chance for a repeat of that night quite yet, but I knew it was coming. We had trouble keeping our hands off of each other which resulted in us doing right the opposite every time we managed to be alone. I knew it was going to suck once her mom got here and they found their own place. I dreaded the hell out of it. But at least I could drive to see her whenever.   
I finished getting myself ready for work and walked outside to wait at my car for Y/n. An 8 hour work shift was all that separated us from some alone time. After the party tonight I would be coming back to sleep in her bed with her with no interruptions since Layla and the rest of the inhabitants left out early this morning to go help her mom.   
“Hey” Y/n said with a smile as she made her way over to my car.  
“Hey back” I replied, and opened the car door for her before I took my own spot and leaned over to kiss her.  
“Let’s get this shit over with” I said as I pulled out of my driveway and drove us to work.  
This would be the last time that we did this together. She had turned in her notice last week after her mother made it clear that she wasn’t going to change her mind about her working right now. That’s how Layla had gotten her out of the trip was by telling their mom that she had to finish out her scheduled shifts so that she could use Blackjacks as a reference for future jobs. Sounded legit enough for me.  
I had scheduled myself off the next day so I could be there when they got back and meet her mom. Layla had also asked me to help them go to the storage place and unload the U-haul which I gladly agreed to. I had to make a good impression of course.

The work day was going by faster than I had expected it to due to us being busy as hell. I didn’t get a single chance to stand and stare out the small window at my girlfriend until later that afternoon and just as I was picturing her underneath me moaning out my name, the door chimed and in walked a group of guys that I had hoped I wouldn’t have to see until school went back on Monday. They came in laughing and making a ton of racket as Dylan walked up beside me and let out a line of insults under his breath.  
I watched as Y/n greeted them with a smile just like she did every other person that walked through the door. I didn’t think anything of it until the ring reader leaned his elbows on the counter and gave her that look that only a horny ass fuck boy could give.

Y/n POV  
“What can I get you today?” I asked with a smile.  
“I’ll take whatever you are offering gorgeous” the taller guy wearing a white baseball cap backwards on his head said as he leaned closer to me.  
“There’s the menu” I motioned with my hand to the board above my head.  
“How about your phone number? Is that on the menu?”  
“It’s not” I replied as I let the smile fall from my face. I hated this situation and I really wanted to turn around and walk away from it, but I knew I couldn’t.  
“What’s your name sweetheart?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side at me.  
“Mine. That’s her fucking name” Eric said as he walked up beside me and when I looked over at him, his cheeks were red, and he looked like he was going to breathe fire any second.  
“Oh look, it’s the little freak. Don’t tell me that someone that looks like you is with this guy?”  
“Fuck off Jeremy” Eric shot back at the guy as he took a step closer to the counter.  
“What are you gonna do if I don’t shrimp?”  
“Alright guys, that’s enough. Time to go” Chris said as he appeared and walked around the counter to usher the guys out the door.  
“See you Monday freak” the guy called back as he flipped Eric off and left.  
“Fuck those guys” Dylan said from the window, but Eric was already in flight mode. He shot out the back door and it slammed loudly, ringing through the building.  
Dylan followed him out and gave me a look that told me to stay put but that wasn’t an option. I followed close behind him and as soon as I walked outside, I saw Eric rare back and punch the brick wall. His face was as red as the blood that was now dripping from his knuckles as he wiped them across the apron he was wearing.  
“I hate that stupid fucker! I can’t wait to watch the life drain from his fucking eyes!”  
“Go back inside Y/n!” Dylan yelled at me as I stood in the doorway watching it all unfold. Eric paced back and forth yelling and kicking rocks and I got scared. I had never seen him angry like this. I had never seen him angry period. The words coming out of his mouth were a different story.   
“Y/n go!” Dylan yelled again as he pushed me back inside and closed the door in my face.  
I made myself walk away. I went up front and started cleaning to keep myself from going back out there.  
Dylan came in eventually and leaned against the counter as I wiped it down.  
“He just needs some time to calm down”  
“What is he doing?” I asked as I stopped what I was doing and stood beside him.  
“He’s in his car listening to music and chain smoking. Chris clocked him out and wrapped his hand up. I don’t think anything is broken but it’s gonna give him hell for a few days” Dylan said with a laugh, like anything about this could possibly be funny.  
“What was he talking about Dylan?”  
“Don’t worry about that. Reb always pops off like that when those dudes fuck with us”  
“That happens a lot?” I asked, knowing the answer already by the look on his face.  
“Yep. You’ll see come Monday. Columbine sucks unless you are one of those guys” he let me know before he went back into the kitchen.  
Eric came back in right before my shift ended. He walked straight to me and pulled me into his arms as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything. 

We didn’t talk about it on the drive home. We didn’t talk about anything up until he pulled into his driveway.  
“Meet me back here in an hour and we will go okay?” he said as he gave me an uneasy look. I nodded my head in response and headed inside to get ready.  
I did my best to clear my mind, but the incident just kept playing over and over in my head. After I showered and put on the black skater dress that I had laid out before work this morning, I went to the kitchen and dug out the bottle of vodka that Layla had in the bottom of the fridge. I took a big swig straight from the bottle and winced as the firey liquid slid down my throat. I took the bottle with me back down to my room and cut my music on loudly as I fixed my hair before applying my bare minimum makeup that consisted of eyeliner and mascara. I periodically took drinks from the bottle and before long it didn’t even taste bad anymore. I started to sing along to the music as I laced up my converse and when I looked up, I let out a squeal.  
“Jesus baby! You scared the shit out of me!”  
“Baby?” Eric replied with a very shocked look on his face.  
“Yeah. Baby” I said back and when I stood up to go to him, I could feel the effects of the vodka.  
“Have you been drinking already?” he asked as he pointed at the bottle on my dresser.  
“A little bit”  
He walked over and picked the bottle up and brought it to his lips. He made a nasty face as he swallowed it down.  
“Easy there. You have to drive us”  
“Nah Dylan is gonna meet us here. It’s only a few blocks away in the neighborhood over so we thought we could walk and not have to worry about who is gonna stay sober enough to drive” he let me know as he lifted the bottle back to his lips and I noticed that his hand had a bandaged wrapped around it.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“This? Not too much. I’m sorry you had to see all that” he replied and took another drink before he put the lid back on the bottle and walked my way, pulling me into him.  
“Yeah that was crazy”  
“I’m a little crazy baby” he said as he smiled down at me.  
“Baby?”  
“If I’m baby then so are you” he replied before he bent down and kissed me softly.

The sun was just starting to go down as I walked between Eric and Dylan down the sidewalk. Eric held my hand tight as Dylan went on about how drunk he was planning on getting tonight.  
There were cars lining the street as we made our way up to the house. Dylan opened the door and walked right in as Eric pulled me in with him.  
“We shouldn’t knock?”  
“I haven’t knocked on this door in year’s” Dylan let me know as we made our way through the crowds of people and into the kitchen.  
“There’s the party!” Nate yelled out and made his way over to us, bumping fists with both the guys and giving me a smile.  
“Welcome to my house” he said as he handed me a stryofoam cup filled with beer.  
“You must be Y/n!” a friendly looking girl said as she walked up, followed by 2 other girls.  
“I hear you are the reason that Eric never wants to leave his house anymore” she said as Eric rolled his eyes at her.  
“I’m Devon. This is Robyn, and this is Michelle” she let me know as the other girl’s smiled at me and said hello.  
“I’m gonna head outside and smoke. You wanna come?” Eric asked me.  
“No! She is hanging out with the girl’s right now!” Devon replied as she held onto my arm, stopping me from moving.  
“Have fun” Eric said with a smile and I watched him disappear out the door with his group.  
I stood with the group of girl’s and before long I felt comfortable enough around them to actually contribute to the conversation. We were all laughing at something Robyn had said when Devon got a weird look on her face.  
“Oh great. The super spreader is here” she said, and I followed her eyes to the blonde girl walking through the room.  
“The what?” I asked.  
“Super spreader. Code word for hoe ass bitch” Robyn let me know as the girl walked right out the back door.  
“Nope! I don’t trust that. Zack is out there” Devon said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her out the door. The other two girls followed close behind us and we formed a circle a few feet away from the group of guys. Sure enough, the tall blonde had placed herself right in the middle of the group. Dylan and Nate seemed to be completely enthralled with the girl as she talked loudly and laughed at her own words.  
“Her voice makes me want to play in the middle of traffic” Robyn said as she watched the girl poke Dylan playfully in the ribs.  
“Go claim your man already” Devon said quietly to Robyn, causing the latters cheeks to go red.  
“You and Dylan?” I asked, apparently a little too loud for her liking and she shoved her hands over my mouth causing Devon to laugh loudly.  
Robyn finally let me go and my eyes went back to the group, only to land on Eric, who was also looking back at me. He winked at me and just as he turned his head, the blonde reached over and pulled his hat off of his head and put it on her own before she took a step closer to him.  
“Uh oh” Devon let out and I was already on my way to fuck her world up.  
“Nu uh” I said as I reached up and took his hat and put it back on his head and turned to face the girl who had shock written all over her face.  
Eric grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest as I kept my eyes on the girl.  
“Who is this?” she asked Eric instead of me.  
“His girlfriend” I replied and gave her the fakest smile I could make.  
“Oh”  
We stared at each other as everyone around us stayed completely silent.  
“I like her” the girl said before she walked away from the group and back inside the house.  
“Shit, I was hoping for a cat fight” Nate said with wide eyes as the other girls joined us.  
“Welcome to the fucking group Y/n!” Devon said as she knocked her cup against mine in a cheers, before everyone took a drink together.

We ended up back inside the house once everyone agreed we needed refills. As we all stood around the counter, the blonde returned.  
“Let’s play a drinking game” she said as she passed me a nonchalant look.  
“Let’s” I replied, and Eric moved around to stand behind me, holding me into him and letting me know that I had nothing to worry about as far as he was concerned.  
A single dice was brought out and the object of the game was explained. If it landed on an even number, then you were safe. If it landed on an odd number, then you had to take a shot of your choosing. The counter was lined with a shot glass for everyone playing and an assortment of liquor.  
Everyone took turns and almost everyone landed on an odd number, so I knew I was probably going to be very drunk before this game ended. Eric rolled before me and of course got a 3. He poured a shot of cheap tequila and threw it back. My turn came and to my surprise I rolled a 6.  
“Well shit. I need a drink” I said, causing the group to laugh. Everyone except the blonde. As the game went on, it became obvious that she was trying to get me super wasted. I don’t know why. What was she going to gain out of it? Either way. 3 rolls in and I had decided that I was officially in the odd club as I took my third shot of tequila.  
Eric bowed out after his fourth shot. It was obvious that he was feeling the effects of the alcohol as he let go of my waist and went out the back door for some “fresh air”.  
I decided to stay in the game. I was drunk to but now I felt like I had a point to prove.

After two more shots I decided I didn’t give a shit about the point anymore and I stumbled out the backdoor.

Eric POV

The yard was empty except for me. I took a minute to try to steady myself against the side of the house before I pulled Y/n’s cigarette pack out of my pocket and lit one up. I didn’t intend on getting this drunk when the night started. I’ve never been much of a drinker, but I had to admit that it was fun.  
I inhaled the smoke and let it out just as Y/n stumbled out the back door.  
“Looking for someone?” I said loudly so she would know where I was.  
“Not anymore” she replied as she made her way towards me and I could tell by the look on her face that she was wasted. But there was also another look in her eyes. A look that I knew well by now.  
She came and stood right in front of me and took the cigarette out of my hand and brought it to her own lips. She stared up at me as she took a drag and let the smoke out in my face before handing it back to me.  
“You know what it means when you blow smoke in someone’s face right?”  
“It means I want to fuck you of course” she said as she took a step closer to me and put her lips on my neck. I kept my hands to myself as she ran her tongue up my neck, knowing that if I touched her, we would create a show for the whole party to watch and I wasn’t about that life.  
She brought her hands up and grabbed onto the front of my pants, pulling my lower half closer to her as her mouth moved up higher on my neck.  
“Let’s go home” she whispered out, causing me to react instantly.  
I threw the cigarette down and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the yard and back inside the house. All eyes were on us as I walked over to Dylan and as quietly as I could, I let him know that we were leaving.  
“What? It’s still early! Don’t go yet” Devon whined out.  
“No we have to go. Now” I said as Dylan nodded his head at me.  
“I’ll catch a ride” he let me know.  
As I pulled a giggling Y/n out of the kitchen I heard Nate’s stupid ass announce to the whole group what was really going on.  
“I know that look. They just want to fuck” he said, causing everyone to laugh. I didn’t even care at the moment. It was true.


	9. All I Can Taste Is This Moment

Y/n POV

“Eric slow down!” I laughed out as he pulled me by my hand up the road.  
“Fuck that. You speed up” he replied with his own laugh as I caught up to him.  
We stopped on the corner two streets away from our houses to wait on a car to pass and I pulled him to me.  
“No we can’t stop” he said as he smiled down at me.  
“Not even for a kiss?” I asked with a fake pout and his hand came to the side of my face as his lips went to mine. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn’t let him, causing him to laugh against my lips.  
“two more blocks baby” he said as he broke away and went back to pulling me down the sidewalk.  
Just as we made it onto the street we saw a pair of headlights in the distance. I didn’t think anything of it until Eric jerked my arm and pulled me into the bushes of a nearby house.  
“What is it?” I whispered out as we ducked down behind the bush.  
“That’s my fucking parents. They must have went out for a late dinner or something. They think me and Dylan are crashing at Nate’s tonight” he let me know as he peeked out from behind the bush.  
“What if they saw us?” I asked nervously.  
“I guess we will find out”  
We sat silently for several minutes before Eric peeked out again.  
“I don’t see them and the porch light is off”  
“Then let’s go” I whispered back, and we slowly crept across the yard.  
We made it to my front porch unnoticed and I fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. I ended up dropping them, causing a loud noise to ring out into the night and we both froze, staring at each other, before Eric grabbed them up and unlocked the door and pushed it open, pulling me with him. The dogs started going crazy from their kennels and Eric yelled out a loud “piss off demon dogs” as I pulled him down the stairs to my room.  
I pulled my shoes off as I went, and Eric left his shoes, shirt, and hat in a trail going down the stairs.   
It became very obvious that this would not be like the last time as our mouths connected and we tumbled down onto my bed together with Eric on top of me.  
His lips went to my neck and he started kissing down my body as his hands pushed my dress up, revealing my stomach.  
He lowered his head and placed light kisses across my exposed skin, causing me to wiggle underneath him. When he brought his mouth down to my thigh and kissed it softy before he ran his tongue over it, my hips bucked up towards him.  
He went back and forth, kissing and licking each thigh before he let out a hot breath over my core, making me moan out.  
He kept repeating the same thing until I was a panting mess. I reached and pushed my panties down and he pulled them the rest of the way off before looking up at me from between my open legs.  
“Can I?” he asked as he licked his lips and let his eyes go over me.  
I nodded my head, frantically wanting him to relieve the pressure.  
He started slowly. Barely letting his tongue touch me as he went. I sucked in my breath when he found the spot where I needed him to be, letting him know that was it.  
As he got more comfortable, he wrapped his arms around my thighs and held onto them firmly, as he applied more pressure. I moaned out loudly as I tried to keep myself still, not wanting him to lose his rhythm. I already felt my release coming seconds before he started to flick his tongue out at me faster and I lost it. I felt my hips come off the bed as he tried his hardest to hold me still, but there was no controlling my body.   
“Oh god Eric” I moaned out as he continued coming at me with his tongue until it became too much, and I had to push him away. I came up on my elbows and looked down at him with wide eyes as I tried to make my breathing level out.  
He sat up with a smirk on his face as he wiped his mouth and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.   
I don’t know if it was the alcohol coursing through my veins or the fact that I just wanted him so damn bad that made me spring into action.

Eric POV

I had barely gotten my pants off and the condom on before she was on top of me. It shocked me at how quickly she came at me but as she lowered herself down on to me, my feelings went from shocked to fucking rabid.  
I held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth on top of me slowly, When she lifted up slightly and started to bounce, I sank my fingers into her skin, making her go still.  
“Don’t fucking move baby” I growled out into her ear as I held onto her with all the strength I had.  
“What’s wrong?” she said in almost a pained voice.  
“We can’t do all that right now”   
“Oh” she said as the realization hit her.  
“Yeah. Oh. Let me take over from here” I said as I flipped us over, putting her on her back.  
My lips went to hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I took a few minutes to try to control myself. I let my hand go down between her legs, keeping her ready for me, as our tongues twirled around each other and she moaned against my lips.  
When I felt like I was ready, I pushed back inside her slowly, causing her head to press back into the bed. I couldn’t stop myself from picking up speed and I knew I was going to regret it if I left her hanging again but it felt too fucking good to stop.   
Her noises were driving me crazy almost as much of the feeling of being inside of her was. I came down on my elbows and put my forehead onto her shoulder as I kept up my rhythm and tried to hold myself off for as long as I could.  
“Yeah” she moaned out into my ear and I squeezed my eyes closed, trying not to listen to her, but it was fucking useless.  
“You feel so good inside of me baby” she moaned out and I quickly pulled away from her.  
“Stop that shit Y/n” I said as I breathed heavily and sat back on my heels.  
“So I shouldn’t talk?” she asked with a confused look.  
“Not if you want this to last much longer. Although I’m not entirely sure that it’s going to either way” I let her know.  
“Then go slow” she said as she reached out and pulled me back to her. She guided me back inside and let out another moan.  
“Fuck” I breathed out at the feeling.  
“Yeah. Let me know that you like it” she said as she looked up at me with hooded eyes.  
“It feels so fucking good baby”  
“Don’t stop” she said as she pulled me back down to where my mouth was beside her ear.  
“I love the way that you feel wrapped around me”  
“Yeah” she moaned out as she held onto my back.  
I couldn’t keep the pace. The slow felt good but I needed more. I picked my pace up and started going harder as I went.  
“Yeah, just like that, please don’t stop” she pleaded as she held onto me.  
“I want to feel you cum on me Y/n” I said, and I did want that. But more than anything I needed to get her there before it was too late. I couldn’t fight it anymore.  
I knew it was happening when I felt her nails go into my back and I felt her squeeze tight around me, making it impossible for me not to join her.  
I matched her moan as we road out our high together.  
I stayed still long enough for my breathing to go back to normal before I went to the bathroom. When I came out, she was curled up in a ball under her covers and my heart skipped a few beats as I made my way to her bed. Intending on crawling in next to her and holding her while we slept. But she had other plans. As soon as I was under the covers, she was back on top of me, getting me right back where she needed me to be for round two.  
I felt confident this time around that I wouldn’t have to hold back too much because she had turned into a panting mess on top of me within minutes of me being inside her.  
I had also figured out that she really liked knowing that I liked it to. She liked my moans and the way I talked to her, so I kept it up.  
“Flip over” I said as I pushed her off of me.  
She went onto her knees and I got behind her, lining myself up. I had pictured this a million times. I wanted to take her like this, and I knew it would be my second undoing of the night. But we were both ready, so it didn’t matter.  
I pushed myself in harder than I had before, and her head fell forward at the impact.  
“You okay?” I asked as I held still.  
“Don’t stop” she said as she pushed herself back against me. I found my rhythm and within minutes we were echoing each others moans. This position made me feel like a god damn man. Not something that I was used to, and I was loving every second of the confidence boost.  
I reached down and ran my hand up her back until it landed in her hair. I wrapped it around my fist and pulled her head back slightly as I slammed myself into her and she screamed out, only making me go faster.  
“Oh fuck Eric” she almost yelled as I felt her start to tense up and I let go of her hair and grabbed onto her hips with both hands, bringing her back into me with every thrust until I was riding out my own high again.

This time when I came out of the bathroom she was sound asleep. Flat on her stomach. I let my hand go over her bare ass before I laid down beside her and pulled her against me and drifted off into my own peaceful sleep.

Y/n POV

“Holy shit. Y/n you have to get up now! Eric Harris! Crawl your skinny ass out that fucking window before my mom comes down those stairs!” Layla whisper yelled as she threw me my clothes.  
“Shit” Eric said with a laugh as he pulled his shirt over his head and disappeared out the window.  
“If I put that dress back on then she’s gonna know somethings up” I said as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I cut the shower on and got in just long enough to get myself wet before I got out and pulled a towel around me and walked back out into the room just as my mom came down the stairs.  
“Hey honey” she said as she pulled me into a hug, and I looked over her shoulder with wide eyes as Layla shook her head at me.  
“Hey momma” I said back.  
“Get dressed and come upstairs. We brought lunch back with us” she let me know before she went up the stairs. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was already after 1. 

We had just finished eating lunch and my sister was cleaning up when there was a knock at the door.  
“I can guess who that is” Layla said as I jumped up from the table and ran to the door.  
“I get to meet the famous neighbor boy huh?” my mom asked as she stood up from the table and smoothed her shirt down.  
I opened the door to find a grinning Eric standing in front of me.  
“Hey baby” he said quietly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Get your ass in here kid” Layla yelled out as I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with me.  
“This is my mom. Mom this is Eric” I said as I looked over at him with dreamy eyes. He stuck his hand out for her to shake but instead she pulled him into a hug.  
“Thank you for helping Layla so much. And I guess for keeping this one out of trouble the last few months” she said, causing Layla to let out a snort and me to put my hand over my mouth. Eric however, looked mortified.  
“Uh yeah. No problem” he replied as he looked over her shoulder at me with wide eyes.  
Kathy came by not long after to say hello and have coffee with my mom while Eric and I went out back. My mom had long gotten over the fact that I smoked but Eric’s mom would shit a brick if she saw him doing it so every now and then I would stand in front of him so she couldn’t see him take a hit.  
They seemed to be getting along just fine as his mom talked about how happy he had been since I came, and he rolled his eyes while I made faces at him.

Later that evening, Eric and my brother in law went with my mom to unload the truck. There wasn’t room for me without sitting in someones lap and it wasn’t going to be my moms and she for sure wasn’t going to let me sit in Eric’s without making it uncomfortable. So I was left with Layla.  
When they returned, Eric let me know that Dylan was coming over later and he wouldn’t see me until the next day. I couldn’t be upset about it because I wanted to spend some time with my mom anyways, so we said our goodbyes for the day.  
I sat outside with my mom and sister as the sun went down and we talked about school starting the next day and about how my mom would take me shopping the next weekend. My eyes kept wandering over to the side of Eric’s house and I felt bad for not being present in the conversation.

Eric POV

Dylan and I were taking a break at the side of the house and we could hear them talking. I felt weird listening in on their conversation but soon realized that it wasn’t very interesting. Still, we kept quiet as we passed a cigarette back and forth.  
“You really like that boy don’t you?” I heard her mom say and Dylan shot me a smile.  
“Of course she does. They are in love” Layla chimed in, making me smile to myself.  
“I want to hear it from Y/n. Is this serious?” her mom asked. Y/n didn’t say anything for a long time and I started to feel like I may not want to hear what she has to say.  
“I love him”  
“Love? That’s a strong word” her mom said as I felt my smile return.  
“He loves her to. Just wait until you see the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody is looking” Layla said, causing Dylan to roll his eyes at me.  
“I saw already. I just don’t want you to jump into something so fast. You are already dealing with all these changes honey” her mom continued.  
“He is the only thing that made me feel sane again after I came here. Eric would never hurt me mom. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him” Y/n said as Dylan let out a quiet “oh Shit” and my jaw dropped.


	10. I Don't Want The World To See Me, I Don't Think That They'd Understand

Eric POV

“You are wrong. It changes nothing for me” I said to Dylan as we stood in my driveway next to his car.  
“Do you forget that I saw how you reacted dude? The second she said that shit I saw you picturing a future with her” he said as he glared at me.  
“I’m in this V. We came into it together and we will finish it together. I can’t lie and say that I don’t love the girl. I’ve never felt like this before and never dreamed that I would. But that doesn’t change anything for us. Other than you having to deal with me spending time with her” I let him know.  
“I may have something else to occupy my time to”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked him.  
“I think Robyn may be into me” he said as he turned his eyes away from me.  
“I told you that months ago dude. I’m happy for you” I said and meant it.  
“Unlike you, I’m only in it for the sex” he replied as he shot me a smile and got inside his car.  
“See ya tomorrow” and he was gone.  
He was right of course. I wanted so much more than sex with Y/n and I got just that. I knew that she felt the same about me as I felt about her. And we did it just right. We started out as just friends and nuilt up to what we are now. And I have no doubt in my mind that we could make it until forever. Unfortunately, my forever ends in April.

Y/n POV

My alarm went off, and just like every morning since kindergarten, my mom came into my room to sing her song.  
“ Wake up little school girl!” she sang out as she pulled the covers off of my head.  
“I’m awake mom” I groaned out before I stretched and sat up on the side of me bed.  
“You prince will be waiting for you by your chariot before long to whisk you away. Get ready!” she said, way to happily for how early it was.  
I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed in my jeans and plain blue forming sitting shirt. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and applied the same makeup that I always do before I went and sat on the front porch and lit a cigarette.  
“You ready for this?” Eric said as he approached his car and slung his backpack into the back seat.  
“Not at all” I let him know as I threw mine next to his and got inside his car.  
“Word of advice, keep to yourself as much as you can. I’ll look over your schedule and see what classes you have with me and Dylan. Hell, even Nate and Brooks would be a safe haven for you so I’ll get with them to. We usually all meet in the commons before the bell rings” he let me know as he drove us to the school.  
“What are the commons?”  
“Where we eat lunch and stuff” he said as he shot me a weird look.  
“You meant he cafeteria?” I asked with a laugh.  
“We call it the commons Y/n. This isn’t the south anymore” he replied and matched my laugh.

We pulled up to the huge building and I immediately felt intimidated.  
“It looks a lot bigger than I remember” I said as he parked his car next to Dylan’s.  
“You were just too busy with your tongue down my throat to notice” he said back as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

We got out of the car and joined Dylan at the front of his as we waited for everyone else to pull up.  
Once everybody was there, we all walked together to the table that had been set up in the main hallway to get our schedules.  
Eric immediately grabbed mine and smiled as he matched up our classes.  
“As fate would have it, You are stuck with me most of the day. Dylan let me see your’s” he said as he grabbed it out of his hand.  
“Shit, He will be with you for this one, but you are alone so far you the second to last hour”  
“Anybody have literature for 6th hour?” he called out to our group and luckily, Nate stepped forward.  
“I’ve got her dude” he said as he smiled over at me.  
“I can live with that” Eric said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the commons.  
“We always sit here. Your lunch will start 6 minutes after mine so come to this table and I’ll be here” he let me know as he pulled up chairs for the both of us.  
“That’s the hour that you have with Dylan, so stick close to him when the bell rings and he can bring you to me” he continued as he scooted his chair closer to mine.  
“You are making me nervous baby” I said as I looked over at him.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. But I know this school and the people in it. I will just feel better if you are safe. If I know you are safe”  
I grabbed his hand as our table filled up with the rest of the group and everyone started comparing schedules. I looked around the huge room and could instantly tell who belonged where and I knew I was right where I should be.

By the time lunch rolled around, my nerves had settled, and I felt like Eric was making a big deal out of nothing. Everyone that I had encountered had been nice so far. Eric had made a point to sit right behind me in every class that we had and it did make me feel better to know that he was there, but he seemed to be waiting for the worst. At lunch time, I realized why.  
Once the bell rang, Dylan stayed close beside me, towering over me as he ushed me down the stairs and into the commons. I let my eyes go over the crowd and tried to find the table that we had been at this morning, but with all the people it was hard. So I was very glad that Dylan was with me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me through the crowd of people and as we approached the table, I felt my heart drop.  
I couldn’t see Eric, but I knew he was there. I recognized the guys from blackjacks instantly as they were circled around the table.  
“I thought you were some bad ass huh? What happened to that you fucking freak?” the main one was saying as we walked up.  
I didn’t hear Eric respond and I could only imagine how he was feeling right now. I tried to pull away from Dylan’s grasp to get to him, but he wouldn’t let me go.  
“Don’t get involved. He wouldn’t want you to” he said as he leaned into my ear.  
“Fucking pussy. I bet that girl figured out how fucking pathetic you are and left your sorry ass. Maybe I can find her around here somewhere and show her what a real man is”  
“Let me go” I said as I pulled away from Dylan and pushed through the crowd.  
“There she is now” the guy said as he looked me up and down. I only paused for a second before I moved passed him and over to Eric. I did the first thing I could think of, which was grab his hand and pull him out of his chair and up against me. I saw the anger and hurt in his eyes, but I didn’t let him know that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, like nobody else was in the room. When I pulled away, he gave me a smile before he looked back over my shoulder at the group.  
“Fuck off douchebag” I said as I followed his gaze to the guy who looked shocked as hell.  
“She’s a fucking freak to” the guy responded as he picked up a cup off of the table and threw it at me.  
“What the fuck!” I yelled out as I was the water covered my shirt.  
“Don’t Y/n” Eric said as he held me to him by my waist and the group walked of laughing.  
“They can’t get away with that shit!” I yelled out, full of rage.  
“But they will. They always do” Dylan said as he handed me a stack of napkins to dry myself off with.  
“You shouldn’t have done that. You should have stayed back” Eric said while he watched me soak up the liquid with the napkins.  
“I wasn’t going to stand back and let some idiot talk to you like that” I replied as I looked over at him.  
“You just made yourself a target” Dylan chimed in.  
“We should tell someone”  
“No point. That’s the quarterback. He can’t be touched” Dylan let me know.

With no appetites left, and too on edge to even think about eating, I was lead to what they called “the smokers pit”.   
“This is where the cool kids hang out” Eric let me know with a smile as I dug in my backpack for my pack of smokes and handed him one.  
“So we are just supposed to pretend that none of that happened?”  
“That’s all we can do” Brooks chimed in. I didn’t miss the look passed between Eric and Dylan. It was strange but I played it off as them agreeing with what Brooks had said.  
My next class was with Nate and Eric waited with me at the door to the room for Nate to arrive.  
“I’ve got her dude” Nate let Eric know before he led me into the classroom. He sat next to me, and as the class went on, I startled to feel at east again.  
The bell rang, and as soon as I walked out the door, Eric was there.   
“This is all my fault”  
“What is your fault?” I asked as we moved to the side to let the other people around us.  
“If you weren’t with me then you wouldn’t be a target”  
“I’d rather be with you and be a target than be one of those assholes anyday” I let him know, and put my hand in his.  
“I hope you keep feeling that way” he said, and squeezed my hand while he led me to our last class of the day.  
He sat behind me, just like he had in the other classes and I felt secure with him there. I hadn’t paid attention to anyone else in the room, until the teacher started talking and I felt something hit the side of my face.  
I reached up and grabbed a spit ball and threw it on the ground in disgust as the group of guys in the corner started to laugh.  
“Freak” one of the guys said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. The teacher didn’t stop.  
A few minutes later, I felt it again and tried my best not to look there was as I wipe it off.  
“Whore”  
“Dude stop!” I yelled out. Of course that’s when the teacher turned around.  
“Is there a problem?” she asked, directing it towards me.  
I started to speak but Eric kicked the back of my chair. I immediately knew that there was no point. She wasn’t on my side. So I just shook my head as she carried on.

By the time we made it to the parking lot, I was fuming.  
“Baby there’s not sense in getting this mad about it. Just try to ignore them and maybe they will leave you alone and focus on me” Eric said as he started to the car and headed towards our houses.  
“Fuck that! I don’t want them fucking with you either! Who the fuck do they think they are?” I asked, almost in tears from my anger.  
“Jocks. Fucking asshole zombies who fit in to what this god damn society deems as normal. We aren’t that so we are at the bottom of the food chain. 8 more months of this shit” he said.  
“9”  
“Huh” he asked as he glanced over at me.  
“9 months until we graduate”  
“Oh. Yeah” he replied as his eyes went back to the road.  
“One god damn day and I already hate everything about that place”  
Eric nodded his head as I continued on my rant.  
“Fuck all those assholes. One day someone is gonna show them that they aren’t as big and bad as they think they are” I kept on causing Eric to smile over at me.  
“What are you smiling about right now?”  
“I’ve never seen you all fired up before. It’s kinda hot” he said with a smirk.  
“You think so?” I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned into him, running my hand up his thigh.  
“Hell yeah” he replied before he bit his lip and my hand went up higher.  
“Pull over Eric”  
“Right now? We are almost home” he said without taking his eyes off the road.  
“Right now. We can’t do this at home”  
He veered his car off and onto a dirt road that I had no idea where it went. But I didn’t care right now. I pushed my pants off and into the floorboard before I climbed over the middle console and straddled him.  
“You know that you are all I want right? You are everything to me” I said as I rubbed him through his pants.  
“I feel the same baby” he said as he stared up at me.  
“Make this quick”  
He undid his pants and pulled himself out, already hard and ready to go.  
I lowered myself onto him I rode him as hard as I could inside the small car. Traffic flew by but neither of us cared. He held onto my hips, pushing me up and down on him and I held onto the back of his seat and gave it my all.  
I felt my release coming and started grinding on him as I moaned out loudly.  
“Fuck , Y/n move!” he almost yelled out as he pushed me off of him.  
“That was fucking close” he said while looking up at me with panic in his eyes.  
“I didn’t even think about it” I replied with a laugh as I crawled back into my seat and pulled my pants back on.  
“We can’t do that again”  
“I mean, we could” I said as I looked over and bit my lip at him.  
“You are as fucked up as I am” he laughed out as he pulled back onto the main road and drove us home.

I walked in the front door and threw my backpack down before going in the kitchen to join my mom and sister.  
“I spent the day looking at apartments. The only one I liked is out of our price range. It looks like we may have to stay here a little longer” she let me know with a sympathetic look.  
“Oh darn” I replied as I snapped my fingers and smiled.  
“I told you she wouldn’t mind” Layla said.  
“We can’t stay here forever honey. We eventually have to get a place of our own”  
“Or we don’t. I’ll go to college in May and you can get your own place” I said, only halfway joking.  
“Your sister doesn’t want us crowding up her house Y/n”  
“Don’t speak for me. Free help with the kid and a babysitter whenever I want it? You won’t hear me complaining. We have plenty of room” Layla let me mom know.  
“I like that idea” I chimed in as I shook my head up and down.  
“You really wouldn’t care if we stayed a while?” mom asked.  
“Not at all”  
“Then we may just do that” mom said with a smile, but I was already on my feet. I ran out the front door and straight to Eric’s window. I looked inside and didn’t see him anywhere, so I ran back to the front and beat on it like I was the police.  
“Y/n? Is everything okay?” his mom asked as she stood looking at me like I was insane.  
“Baby?” Eric said as he walked up behind her. I ran at him and threw my arms around his neck like I hadn’t just seen him 10 minutes earlier.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked as he held onto me.  
“Nothing at all”  
“Then what are you doing?” he asked as he pulled away so he could see me.  
“Not moving. That’s what I’m doing” I said as I smiled up at him.  
“That’s good news for sure. We are going to have to talk about the sneaking in and out though” Kathy said.  
“The what!?” my mom yelled out as she appeared in their doorway.


	11. Dein Weisses Fleisch Erregt Mich So

Eric POV

We were caught. There was no coming back from that.   
Later that evening, as both of our mom’s stood watch, my dad nailed my window closed and then did the same to Y/n’s. I saw her wipe a tear from her face and I shot her a look to let her know that I was feeling the exact same about it. But they couldn’t stop us from doing what we did. There was also no going back from that.

Weeks went by of us only seeing each other at school or in the main rooms of our houses. We made a point to visit that same little dirt road as often as we could though.   
One Thursday evening, we were sitting in her back yard, just the two of us for once, when her mom walked out.  
“You won’t need to take Y/n to school tomorrow. She has a doctors appointment in the morning and I’ll check her in afterwards” she let us know.  
“For what?” Y/n asked.  
“Birth control” her mom said before she turned and went inside the house.  
“Oh my god” Y/n said in embarrassment.  
“Saves money on condoms I guess” I let her know, trying to kill the awkwardness.  
“This is crazy. We have been doing whatever the hell we wanted together for months now. Why do we have to stop”  
“They just don’t want any demon spawns running around. It’s not like they have actually been successful in keeping us from fucking. If anything we have done it more” I let her know as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.  
“That’s true for sure. I miss doing it in a bed though. I miss you being in control”  
“Stop talking like that before I make it where we can never see each other again” I replied as I leaned towards her.  
“That won’t happen. Nothing can keep me away from you”   
The words stabbed me in the chest. Halloween was right around the corner and that meant I only had 6 months left. 

That weekend, Dylan came to stay the night. I expected the night to consist of us planning and shit, so it caught me off guard when he suggested that we play Doom. We hadn’t done that in forever. Hours went by of just that and not talk of April. A little after midnight, he made his pallet in the floor as usual and I stretched out in my bed.  
“You are still in this right?” he asked out of nowhere.  
“You know I am”  
“Then we need to figure out how to get some guns” he let me know before he went silent.

The next week went by as most weeks typically did. I spent my days making sure that Y/n was okay while I also tried to protect myself from any attacks.   
Friday morning, I was walking with Y/n to our first class when Dylan approached.  
“Cancel your plans for tomorrow”  
“Why?” I asked as I watched Y/n walk to her seat.  
“Gun show. Robyn is going with us” he said with excited eyes before he walked off down the hall.  
I stood frozen in place for a second before I plastered a smile on my face and took my seat.  
How the hell was I going to get out of lunch with her and her mom to go to a damn gun show. I knew I had to.  
I didn’t want her upset with me all day so I decided that I wouldn’t tell her until we were on our way home. Maybe even after we took our daily turn off onto the dirt road.

Y/n POV

The lunch bell rang, and just like every other day, I followed Dylan into the commons. I took my seat next to Eric and he instantly reached over and took my hand.  
“Are you coming with us tomorrow?” Robyn asked with a smile just as I had sat down.  
“With you where?”  
“To the gun show” she said as Eric let go of my hand and Dylan rested his head on his folded arms on the table.  
“What gun show? We are going to eat with mom tomorrow” I said to Eric who just stared at the table in silence.  
“Eric?”  
“I was gonna talk to you about it later” he finally said without looking at me.  
“I can probably get out of lunch”  
“Really?” Eric asked, finally looking at me.  
“You should keep your plans Y/n. We won’t be gone long” Dylan said as he lifted his head and gave me a weird look.  
“I want to go with you. I’ve never been to a gun show”  
“Son of a bitch”Dylan said under his breath.  
“Nevermind. I guess I’m not invited” I said as I pushed my chair away from the table and walk off.

Eric POV

“Great” I said as I shook my head at Dylan and Robyn.  
“I didn’t know it was a secret” Robyn replied as she looked at me with a worried face.  
“Now you do” Dylan chimed in as I pushed my chair back and went in the direction Y/n had went.  
I found her sitting on the wall in the smokers pit. Looking like she was ready to strike.  
“Are you mad?” I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
“About which part? The part where you didn’t tell me that you were ditching me or the part where nobody wants me there”  
“That’s not true. I wouldn’t care if you went”  
“Dylan obviously cares. What the hell did I do to him?” she asked.  
“It’s not like that baby” I replied, but I knew I couldn’t give her anymore of an explanation if she asked.  
“it’s fine. Go and have fun” she said as she threw her cigarette down and jumped off of the wall.  
“I’ll see you after this class” I said, but she didn’t respond.  
God damnit I don’t want to fight with her. She’s the only bit of happiness I have.  
I walked back to the table to get my backpack and Dylan shot me a look.  
“You didn’t have to be a dick”  
“You want her to come? There’s already one to many people involved here dude” he replied as he followed me to my next class.  
“You’re right” I let him know before we separated. I knew he was. But this was a shitty situation I was in right now.

The bell rang for the last class of the day, and as always, I hauled ass down the hall to wait on Y/n to come out. She walked out of the door and right passed me as I sped walked to catch up to her.  
“Are you giving me the silent treatment?”  
“Nope” she said without looking my way.  
“Please don’t be mad at me. Maybe we can go to dinner instead of lunch”  
“I told you to go have fun. Don’t worry about me. Me and mom will go alone” she replied as we walked into the next class.  
It was so hard to sit silently, knowing that she was pissed at me. But I didn’t want to draw any attention our way, so I did.   
The ride home was full of tension as I tried to talk about anything under the sun. She wasn’t having it. I drove right passed the dirt road, knowing that there was no point in stopping.  
As I pulled into the driveway, I grabbed onto her arm so she couldn’t get out of my car.  
“I’m not letting you go until you kiss me”  
She leaned over and pushed her lips to mine for a split second before she got out of the car and went inside without giving me another look.  
I hate this.

Y/n POV

I walked in the door and threw my backpack down and kicked my shoes off dramatically.  
“Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?” Layla asked as she watched me throw myself into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  
The next hour was spent with me ranting and raving about how pissed I was about everything as my mom and sister let me.  
“It wouldn’t hurt you two to spend some time apart” my mom said once I finished.  
“Seriously? We don’t ever see each other anymore besides at school since you got here! We used to be together all the time!”  
“I’m gonna let that slide because I know you are upset” my mom responded after taking a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry mom. I just don’t know what I did so wrong for Dylan to not want me with them. Robyn gets to go”  
“Just let it be honey. You can see him when he gets back” she replied like I was supposed to just drop it. I couldn’t. I felt left out.

Mom took me for Chinese the next afternoon and I had calmed down quite a bit. I was still confused as to why Dylan didn’t want me around, but I was trying my best to move passed it.  
We went to the mall after we ate and did some shopping and by the time we got home, it was after 5pm.   
As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Eric was standing by my door. He opened it for me and waited for my mom to go inside before he spoke.  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
“I’m trying not to be” I let him know.  
“Well that’s something at least. Wanna go somewhere with me tomorrow?”  
“You know I want to go with you anywhere”  
“Dylan and a few others will be there, but I want you to come to” he said as he took a step closer to me.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You ever shot a gun?” he asked with an excited smile.

After lying to my mom and telling her that we were going to hang out at the music store, I met Eric at his car, and we were off. We drove to Dylan’s house to pick him up first and then headed to where ever he was taking me.  
“I would really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself” Dylan said, directing it towards me.  
I pretended like I didn’t hear him.  
“You aren’t talking to me?” he said as he leaned between the seats and put his face right in mine.  
“I obviously did something to make you not like me. So why would I talk to you”  
“That’s not it at all Y/n” he replied, and didn’t move his head away from mine.  
“Get out of her face dude” Eric chimed in.  
“Not until she hears me say that I don’t not like her”  
“Fine. Whatever” I replied, wanting some space.

We drove for what seemed like forever before Eric finally pulled up behind another car and parked.  
“Hey there little lady!” a lanky guy with long dark hair said as he walked our way.  
“Y/n, This is Mark, and this is Phil” Eric introduced us and I smiled at the two guys who were obviously older than all of us.  
“You guys ready to put some holes in some shit?” Mark asked as Eric popped his trunk.  
“Damn that one is nice” Mark said as he reached in and pulled out a long black gun.  
“Yep, she’s mine” Eric replied with a smile as he reached in and grabbed another gun and two boxes of shells. Dylan grabbed a gun as well and I followed behind the group nervously.  
“Here. You may want these” Mark said as he put a pair of headphones over my ears.  
I watched as they laughed and joked with each other as they loaded the guns and I thought it was weird how calm everyone seemed to be. Everyone besides me.   
“It’s okay baby” Eric said as he kissed my cheek and then walked a few feet in front of me. He aimed the hand gun, holding it with both hands, and pulled the trigger. After the first shot rang out, he seemed to get more comfortable as he pulled the trigger over and over until the clip was empty.  
He walked back over to me and kneeled down on the ground as he reloaded the weapon and gave me a small smile.  
“Don’t be skeered” he said playfully as he stood back up.  
Dylan took the gun and had a completely different stance from Eric. He held the gun to the side as he pulled the trigger which caused all the guys to start to joke.  
“What up? I heard you got some beef with me fool!” Eric yelled out, causing me to crack my own smile.  
“I see you smiling” Eric said over to me before he picked up one of the other guns and went to take his turn.  
“You sawed that bitch off short dude!” Phil said as Eric steadied himself and pumped the gun. The shot was so loud that it caused my ears to ring even with the headphones on.  
“God damn!” Eric yelled out before he fired off multiple more rounds. I watched the way he was handling the gun and it scared the hell out of me. But it was also very fucking hot. I found myself not able to take my eyes away from him as he moved. I didn’t even want to blink in fear that I would miss something.  
“Say hi to the camera” Dylan said as he pointed a large video camera in my face.  
“No stop!” I said with a laugh as I pushed him away.  
Eric ran over and took the camera so that Dylan could take a turn and when he lifted it to his face, I noticed that his hand was bleeding.  
“Baby?” I said as I pointed to his hand.  
“Eh. It’s nothing”  
“You’re bleeding” I said as I looked at his hand.  
“It’s merely a flesh wound” he replied with a laugh as he focused the camera back on Dylan.  
When the gun was empty, Dylan walked back over to us and I instantly noticed that his hand was bleeding in the same spot.  
“Does that not hurt?”  
“When high school kids use guns” Mark said with a laugh as he took the camera and aimed it at Eric and Dylan.   
“Baaaaad” Eric laughed out as he acted like he was spanking the gun.  
“no no no!” Dylan said as he shook his finger at it.  
I never thought I could be jealous of an inanimate object, but as I watched my boyfriend, I knew that I for sure was.  
“You wanna try?” Eric asked as he pointed the hand gun away from me and handed it my way.  
“No thank you”  
“Ahh come on Tiny Terrorist. You know you want to!” Dylan chimed in.  
I looked at the gun nervously before I reached out and took it.  
“I don’t have a clue how to do this”  
“Come on, I’ll show you” Eric said as he walked in front of me to where they had been standing to shoot.  
“What do you want to aim for?” he asked as he came to stand behind me. He pulled my arms up and positioned the gun in my hands how he had been holding it before, with his hands on top of mine.  
“Nothing I guess?”  
“Okay. Just squeeze the trigger then” Eric said as he let out a laugh into my ear.  
I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as I could, readying myself for whatever this was going to feel like, and then I squeezed the trigger.  
“See. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Eric asked into my ear.  
“Can I do it again?”  
“Go for it” he said as he dropped his arms but stayed behind me.  
I squeezed off the last of the rounds one after the other as Dylan let out a loud whooping noise behind me.  
“Chicks with guns!” he yelled out making everyone laugh.  
“That was hot” Eric said as he took the gun out of my hands and kissed my cheek.  
I was glad to see that we felt the same way about it.

Eric POV

We loaded everything back into my trunk and said our goodbyes before the three of us hit the road again. I turned the music up loud and as Weisses Fleisch started pounding through the speakers, I reached over and took Y/n’s hand in mine. She started rubbing circles with her thumb right above the spot where the gun had pinched me, and I glanced over at her to find her biting her lip as she looked down at my hand.  
She caught me looking at her and ran her tongue over her lips, causing me to jerk my eyebrow up at her. She nodded her head up and down, giving me a silent sign that she was in fact thinking what I thought she was.  
I glanced at Dylan in the rearview mirror and saw him bobbing his head up and down to the music. Oblivious to the exchange that me and Y/n had going on.  
I let out a long breath, knowing that none of us were cool with what would happen if I pulled the car over right now. I put my eyes back on the road and tried to concentrate on driving, but she was making it impossible. First, she let her hand come over and lay on the top of my thigh. When I didn’t respond, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over and kissed my neck, right below my ear. I growled out at her, warning her to stop. Instead, she did it again and then ran her tongue up my neck.  
I reached up and hit the power button on my radio, cutting it off.  
“Hey V’  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t guess you would be very happy about me pulling over and making you wait outside the car for a few minutes would you?” I asked as I watched the realization on his face.  
“Don’t even think about it dude” he replied with amusement in his voice.  
“Didn’t think so”  
“Please?” Y/n asked as she spun around in her seat to look at him”

Y/n POV

“Fuck it dude. Just let me drive” Dylan said, and Eric immediately pulled the car over.  
Dylan and Eric both got out as I climbed into the backseat. With Dylan now driving and Eric in the back with me, we were on our way.  
“You both fucking owe me. Be quiet how bout it?” Dylan said as he pulled out onto the road and Eric leaned up, pushing the rearview mirror up towards the ceiling.  
“You just keep your eyes on the road”  
“Yeah yeah” Dylan replied as he cranked the music back up.  
As the sounds of Rammstein filled the car, Eric pushed me down onto my back and leaned above me.  
“Dein Weisses Fleisch erregt mich so, Ich bin doch nur ein gigolo, Dein Weisses Fleisch erleuchtet mich” Eric sang out into my ear. I made a mental note to ask him what the hell that meant later, but right now I was concentrating on his hand that had made it’s way down the front of my jeans.  
“Take em off” he demanded, and I instantly did as I was told. He undid his pants and pulled himself out and lined up with my entrance.  
We had no use for condoms anymore since I had gotten on birth control and he had perfected the pull out method so he wasted no time pushing inside me as he looked down at me.  
Just as the song ended, I let out a loud moan causing Dylan to yell out.  
“Go damnit dude”  
“Shut the fuck up Dylan” Eric said as he smiled down at me and kept his pace.  
I grabbed onto his back as he moved as fast as he could inside the small car. I wasn’t used to him being in control as of lately, so it was incredibly fucking hot. All of it was hot. After watching him with the guns I was ready to do whatever this guy wanted from me.  
“I’m close” he said into my ear as his thrusts became sloppy and I tried to hold him into me, not willing to let this end without me finishing to.  
“I want you to cum for me baby” he said, as I bucked my hips of towards him, trying to hit my release.  
“Yeah” he let out as I moaned loudly.  
“Fucking cum Y/n” he said with urgency in his voice, but I was already there. My hips came off of the seat as he thrust in one more time and pulled out, spilling on to my stomach.  
I let out a laugh as he buckled his pants back up.  
“Be still woman” he said as he reached over the seat and opened the glove box and came back with a handful of napkins.  
“Dylan roll the window down” I said over the seat.  
“If you touch me with the shit I swear to god I’m wrecking this car” Dylan said as he rolled the window down and leaned away from it.  
“Thanks for that” Eric said once Dylan had stopped the car in his driveway. He got out and we both crawled back into our seats as Dylan walked into his house looking tramatized.


	12. Diaries Kept, With Cryptic Entries

Y/n POV

“You are out of your mind if you thought that we were going to leave you here most of the night alone Y/n” my mom let me know as she poured her morning coffee before making her way over to sit with me at the kitchen table.  
“I’m not going trick or treating mom. I’m 17 years old. I want to hang out with my friends. I swear I won’t be here! Devon asked if I wanted to spend the night with her anyways”  
“You are going to miss your nephews first Halloween to go party?”  
“I’ll see him in his costume mom. It’s not like it’s Christmas or something. Let me live my life!” I said dramatically, causing her to let out a laugh.  
“I need to meet Devon’s parents”  
“Are you for real right now?” I asked and shot her a look.  
“As real as they come, sneaky little daughter of mine”  
“Fine I guess”

I grabbed the phone off of the wall and went down to my room to call Devon. Our whole night has just been ruined within seconds. She was planning on saying that she was staying with me, and I was going to do the same with her.   
“Bad news. My mom wants to meet your parents before she will agree to let me stay with you” I let her know once I got her on the phone.  
“Oh shit. So what’s the new plan?”  
“I don’t have a new plan Devon. I guess we are stuck actually staying at your place”  
“No! I would rather be stuck at your’s!” she shot out quickly.  
“Okay then. You can come over whenever tomorrow” I let her know sadly. All the plans of riding around doing dumb shit with Eric now flushed right down the drain.  
I hung up the phone and walked out the front door and over to Eric’s house to break the news. We went down into the basement and sat on the couch as I filled him in.  
“Oh that’s bullshit! We bought enough toilet paper to roll the white house lawn! Everybody is gonna be there Y/n” he said like I could actually do anything about it.  
“I’m pissed about it to. I guess me and Devon will be home all night, staring at the walls. At least you and Zack can keep each other company”  
“Nice” he said as he rolled his eyes at me.  
“I still need to shower and stuff since I’ve been home a whole 10 minutes” he said when I tried to pull him into me.  
“Then go shower”  
“It will take me a while baby. I can come get you when I’m done” he let me as he stood up from the couch, but I stayed put.  
“I can wait for you”  
“Fine. I warned you though. I take some long ass showers” he said with a smile as he went into his room with me following him.  
“You just gonna follow me around?” he asked with a smile as he gathered his clean clothes.  
“Nope. I’m gonna lay on your bed and wait for you”  
“Mom will shit if she comes down here Y/n”  
“She won’t have a reason to. You won’t even be in here” I let him know as I stretched out on his twin size bed.  
“Don’t be fuckin’ with my shit while I’m gone” he said as he gave me a weird look and then left the room.  
Of course I was going to fuck with his shit. Like he wouldn’t do the same if he was left alone in my room. As soon as I heard the shower cut on, I sat up on the edge of the bed and opened the top drawer on the bed side table. I dig around for a minute, not seeing anything too interesting. So I closed it and opened the next drawer. Jackpot! I laughed under my breath as I scanned through the stack of penthouse magazines that he had tried to conceal by laying a copy of “Guns and Ammo” on top of them.  
I closed the drawer and as quietly as possible went over to his computer desk. I opened the top drawer and immediately saw a stack of papers covered with his sloppy ass hand writing.  
I picked up the first paper and read over the first line as I smiled to myself and shook my head.  
“I hate the fucking world, to many god damn fuckers in it”  
I read all the way to the bottom as I felt my eyes go big. What the hell was he so pissed off about in April of last year? Some of the words made my skin crawl.  
I put the page down and picked up another one and quickly scanned over it. It was pretty much filled with the same shit as before so I put it down and grabbed the next.  
“I didn’t see my day going this way. Me and V worked on some NBK shit and then I showed him my newest creation before we went next door and met the new girl. She seemed like a major bitch at first but it took me a minute to realize that because I couldn’t stop looking at her god damn legs. Those tiny ass shorts she had on made it impossible. I wanted to bend her over the table outside and just fuck the hell out of her in front off everybody. She didn’t seem interested at all. But then something magical happened. She invited me up to her room. I went of course, who wouldn’t. When I caught her looking at my mouth like she wanted to eat me I fucking flipped out. I don’t know why I can’t just go for what the hell I want. I ran out of there like a fucking pussy.”  
-6/9/98-

I pulled my mouth back closed as I put the paper back and pulled out another one.  
“Someone’s bound to say “What were they thinking” when we go NBK”  
There’s those letters again? I scanned the page to see if I saw them again but I didn’t so I went on to the next.  
“Once I finally start my killing, keep this is mind, there are probably about 100 people max in the school alone who I don’t want to die, the rest, MUST FUCKING DIE!”  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Eric asked as he reached over my shoulder and snatched the paper out of my hands.  
I couldn’t form words. I was in complete shock.  
“What did you read?!” he asked as he came to stand in front of me.  
“What is all that shit?” I asked in a small voice.  
“Nothing important Y/n. Just some bullshit I do when I get pissed off”  
“What is NBK Eric. Why are you talking about killing people at school” I asked as I looked up at him.  
A smile slowly spread on his face before he spoke.  
“It’s like a story. That’s all baby” he said as he put one hand on each side of the chair and brought his face inches from mine.  
“It didn’t seem like that”  
“Look, I told you not to fuck with my shit. Just forget about it okay? It’s not a big deal” he replied as he stood back up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
I felt uneasy as fuck. I had no reason not to believe what he was telling me but the hate that came out of him in what he wrote was unnerving.  
“let’s go get some food” he said, as if I really should just forget about it.

Eric POV

We drove to Burger King in complete silence, but my mind was full of noise. What the fuck was I gonna do now. I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone in my room. Sneaky fucker. She’s so much like me though. I can’t get mad about that because I would have done the same damn thing. FUCK! V is gonna fucking kill me before I get the chance to do it myself. I don’t know how the hell to fix this. I can tell by the way she is all tensed up over there that she isn’t gonna let this go easily.  
We got out and ordered our food, I paid of course, and she went and sat at a table to wait for me.  
She didn’t even look my way and I knew that she was consumed by it. She was trying to figure out what she had read. If she asks anymore questions, I don’t know what the hell I will do. I’m a good liar and all but I have a hard time lying to her about anything. I love that she trusts me. I’m not so sure she is feeling that way right now though.  
I got our tray of food and made my way to the table. I sat down and we ate our meal in silence. When it almost became deafening, I cleared my throat.  
“Zack is pissed as hell that Devon isn’t coming tomorrow”  
“I’m sure he is” she gave me a short reply.  
“I really wanted to spend some time with you ya know” I continued on, hoping for some kind of break through.  
She nodded her head without looking at me.  
“Let’s just go home” I finally said, and I knew the tone of my voice was harsh but god damnit I was freaking out here!  
She stood up and walked out to my car as I dumped the tray and then followed her.  
The drive home was almost worse than the drive there. I don’t know how to fix this. I need help. And the only person that can help me is going to also get fucking mad at me.  
I pulled into my driveway and expected her to bolt, but she just kept sitting there.  
“It was just bullshit right? If you look me in my eyes and tell me that it was all bullshit, then I will try my best to pretend it never happened” she finally said.   
You’ve got this Reb. You know what to do.  
I turned towards her in my seat and took both of her hands in mine.  
“Baby I promise that it was just me getting pissed off and letting it all out on paper” I said as I stared right into her eyes. I hoped like hell she didn’t see my jaw twitching or here the shaking in my voice.  
She stayed quiet as she looked back at me with worry all over her face.  
“You know I love you more than anything in the world, right?”  
That broke her. She averted her eyes from me, and a smile spread on her face.  
“Right?” I asked as I leaned into her and nuzzled my nose into her neck.  
“I love you to Eric” she said with a laugh.  
“Wait a minute. Let’s redo that” I said as I pulled away from her. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I knew how she felt, and she knew how I felt but we hadn’t actually said those words in the way that people typically would. We always said it in joking. Or I would say it and she wouldn’t reply. Vice versa. I needed this right now. I needed her to say those words and let me hear them.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked as she looked back at me.  
“Tell me baby. Say it”  
“I love you Eric”   
“I love you too Y/n. So much” I replied as we stared at each other.

I laid in bed that night not positive that everything was okay. I was still paranoid as hell that she was going to ask more questions. And I knew that I had to tell Dylan.

Y/n POV

I stared up at my ceiling as my brain went haywire. Those words.. I couldn’t stop hearing them in his voice. “Hate! I’m full of hate and I love it”.  
I thought back to the day that we went into the woods. The way that he smiled and stood up a little taller after he fired the guns. I thought about how Dylan had acted towards me when he didn’t want me going with them to the gun show. It was scaring the hell out of me. I was probably over reacting.   
I fell asleep consumed by all the thoughts.  
I woke up the next morning and it all flooded back in. I suddenly became glad that I wouldn’t be seeing tonight. I needed a break away to clear my head. A girl’s night may do me some good. I could ask Devon some questions about it all and get her input.  
I got up and got myself dressed for the day and went upstairs to see the two other women in the house posing my poor nephew in different places around the house and taking pictures of him in his costume.  
“It’s barely 11am. Stop torturing that kid” I said as I walked barefoot over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.  
“We have plans for the whole day. He might as well get used to wearing it” Layla replied as he smoothed down the mane on the lion head hood that was pulled over my nephews small head.  
“Speaking of! Once your friend gets here I don’t want you leaving the house or letting anyone in” my mom started.  
“Anyone meaning Eric” Layla laughed out.  
“Exactly. We will be home around 9”  
“It’s fine mom. I’m actually looking forward to just hanging out with Devon for a while” I let her know.  
“I’m very happy to hear that!”

I walked out the back door for my morning smoke and it was like Eric had been waiting on me to do just that. He pushed the gate open and walked over to sit across from me.  
“Morning baby” he said as he flashed me a smile.  
“Morning”  
“What time is Devon coming over?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure”  
I tried to play it off like I was okay. Like I was happy to see him. But the words started shooting through my head everytime I looked at him.  
“I can go if you don’t want me here” he said as he squinched his eyebrows up.  
“I think I just need some time” I let him know. The look on his face broke my heart as he stood and left the yard without another word.

Eric POV

Fuck! This is bad. This is so fucking bad! I had hoped so much that I would walk in the yard and everything would go back to normal. I couldn’t get that lucky. Dylan is going to fucking kill me.  
I walked back inside my house and sat on the end of my bed trying to figure out how I was going to tell him about it all. I couldn’t do it here. He was for sure going to yell at me and my mom would know something was up. I would have to wait until we met at the park and get him away from everybody else.   
I spent the next several hours working it all out in my head as I moved around like a zombie. I can’t believe I fucked up so bad. 

Y/n POV

“Y/n! Devon is here!” Layla called down the stairs as I heard my friend start down.  
“Girl why are you laying in the bed? Get your ass up and entertain me!” Devon said with a smile as she slung the huge duffel bag onto my bed.  
“You moving in?” I asked as I sat up and smiled at her.  
“Can I?”  
“I don’t this this house could handle two teenage girls” I let her know as we laughed together.  
“Y/n we are leaving! You know the rules!” my mom called down.  
“Then let’s start this party!” Devon said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me and unzipped the bag.  
She pulled out a bottle of vodka, a caboodle full of nail polish, A huge CD case.  
“Jesus Mary Poppins” I said as I watched her with wide eyes.  
“That’s not all!” she let me know as she moved her clothes around in the bag and pulled out a game box.  
“Is that a freaking Quija board Devon? No thank you”  
“Umm absolutely. And we are for sure doing it!” she said as she pushed her duffel bag off my bed.  
“You really think that something made by Milton Bradley can let us talk to ghosts?”  
“It works I swear! Me and Robyn have done it a million times!”  
“We’ll see. I need a drink first” I let her know and went to the kitchen to grab some cups and the rest of the orange juice.  
We kept making ourselves drinks as we painted each others fingernails and sang along to the songs coming through my boombox.  
We both froze as the footsteps got louder upstairs and I looked at my clock.  
“Shit they are back!” I whisper yelled as I dove for the bottle of vodka and shoved it under my bed.  
“Damnit my nails are wet!” Devon laughed out as she tried to pick up the Quija box without messing up her nails.  
We had just hidden all of our evidence when my mom stuck her head around the corner.  
“Do I need to search the room?”  
“For what!?” I almost yelled at her in a panic.  
“Boys of course” she said as she looked at me weirdly.  
“Oh! No boys here mom” I let her know as I tried to calm my heart. She would flip out if she knew we had been drinking all night.  
“Good deal. We are all turning in. Trick or treating is exhausting. We must have walked 10 miles” she said as she yawned and went back up the stairs.

“Shit. This one got messed up” Devon said as she held up her middle finger in my face and we both died out laughing.  
We each made another drink and then Devon opened the box and pulled the board out as she explained how we had to do it.  
“Can I ask you something first?” I said as I got comfortable across from her on my bed.  
“Sure”  
“You know Eric pretty well right?”  
“I guess I do. I know Dylan a lot more. He is how I met Eric” she said.  
“Has he always been so.. angry?”  
“Ahh.. yeah he has a temper on him” she said with a laugh.  
“Do you think he would ever.. like.. hurt anyone?”  
“Oh god. Eric? Scrawny ass Eric? Who the hell is he gonna hurt? I mean I guess he could probably over power your small ass. Wait? Did he hurt you?” she asked as her face went from laughing to pissed in 4 seconds.  
“What? No! I don’t think he would ever hurt me. Nevermind. Let’s just play the game” I said. Her statement had also caused me to go through a series of emotions. I didn’t like the things she had said. It reminded me of the things the guys at school said to him and I was on the verge of being pissed about it.  
She went and cut over over head light off so that the only light in the room came from the lamp beside my bed.  
“Gotta set the atmosphere” she said as she joined me back on the bed.  
“Oh right. Because ghosts only want to talk when it’s dark. I forgot” I replied as I rolled my eyes at her and put my fingers on the planchette next to her’s.


	13. Mission: Halloween

Eric POV

I pulled up at the park and got out of my car. I seemed to be the last one here and as I made my way over, I immediately got called out for it.  
“Jesus dude could you be any slower?” Nate said. I walked right passed him and over to Dylan who was already taking sips out of his flask.  
“I need to talk to you”  
“Alright” Dylan replied as he put the lid back on the container and looked down at me.  
“Alone” I let him know as I walked away from the group and waited on him to join me.  
“What’s up Reb”  
“I fucked up. Big time. Y/n read some of my journal and now shit is fucking weird”  
“Why in the fuck would you let her do that? Are you fucking insane?” he yelled into my face.  
“I didn’t let her V. She found the pages while I was in the shower. Now stop fucking yelling at me and help me figure out what to do here!”  
“You fix the shit. That’s what the fuck you do”  
“Fucking tell me how to fix it and I will” I said with my hands on my hips.  
“Come up with one of your stories. Make her believe you”  
“That’s the first thing I did man. It didn’t work!”   
“God damnit Reb. How about a distraction?” he said after he thought about it for a minute.  
“What kind of distraction?”  
“Anything. Fuck her until she forgets for all I care” he said through clenched teeth.  
“As much as I would love to do that, she said she needs time without me right now”  
“No! That’s the worst thing you could fucking do. She needs to be with you right fucking now. Make her forget!”  
“The problem with that is she is stuck at home with Devon” I reminded him.  
“I don’t give a fuck about any of that. Let’s go!” he said as he marched towards my car.  
“Zack get in the back!” he yelled out as the three of us got inside my car.  
“We’ll meet back up with you guys later!” I called out to the rest of the group as they looked at us in confusion.  
“Where are we going?” Zack asked from between the seats.  
“On a mission” Dylan replied.  
“This whole night is supposed to be one big mission so where are we really going?” Zack responded.  
“It is a mission. We will call it “Mission get the girls” I guess” Dylan let him know as he lit a cigarette and shot me a look that made me want to disappear.

Y/n POV

“So Milton Bradley says there is a ghost in my house by the name of Bob. Hi Bob” I said with a laugh.  
“Don’t make fun of it Y/n. You are gonna piss Bob off” Devon said with a serious face, causing me to snort.  
“Bob if you are here then give us a sign” Devon said as she looked around the room excitedly.  
“Do something like turn this god awful pop music off” I said with a laugh.  
“It’s not gonna work if you don’t take it seriously!” Devon said, showing her annoyance with me.  
“Okay okay. I’m sorry Bobby boy” I said, trying not to laugh.  
“Did you hear that?” Devon asked with huge eyes.  
“I didn’t hear anything”  
“Listen! There it was again!”  
“Stop trying to freak me out” I said as I moved my hands away from the board and reached for my drink, but before I could pick it up, I heard the noise to.  
“What the hell is that?” I asked as I looked around the room.  
“I told you! It’s Bob!” Devon said excitedly as she clapped her hands.  
I stood up and started walking around the basement, trying to locate the source of the sound. Every time I heard it, I would move in the direction that it was coming from.  
“Wait, I think it may be raining” I said as I stepped onto my bed and put my face in the window, only to find someone looking back at me. I let out a squeal as I scrambled away.  
“What is it?” Devon asked as she reacted to my actions and moved off the bed.  
“Someone is out there!”   
“Is it Bob?” she asked as she came to stand behind me looking scared as hell.  
Tap tap tap.  
“Go look Y/n!” Devon said as she pushed me back towards the bed. Against my better judgement, I stood up and slowly put my face back in the window to find Dylan looking back at me with a huge smile on his face.  
“Mother fucker!” I laughed out as I felt myself start to relax.  
“Dylan you almost made me pee on myself!” Devon said as she moved to put her face in the window.  
Dylan motioned with his hand for us to come out back and Devon instantly headed for the stairs.  
“I can’t go out there. If I get caught sneaking out, then I’ll be grounded until I graduate”  
“Then we can’t get caught” she said as she shot me a smile and headed up the stairs.  
If it hadn’t been for the alcohol warping my brain and making me think that this was a good idea, then I wouldn’t have even thought about. Alas, I was pretty damn drunk and the thought of being with Eric had suddenly became very appealing.  
We crept our way through the kitchen and made it into the back yard without a sound. The door was closed carefully behind us and we both paused, looking around the backyard with no sight of Dylan anywhere.  
We went over to the gate and as I opened it, there he was.   
“Come with me if you want to live” Dylan whispered out as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
“Dylan put me down” I whispered as I hit him on his back repetitively and Devon followed behind us laughing quietly.  
“Get in” Dylan said once he had put me down beside Eric’s car that had been parked a few houses down.  
I leaned into the car and saw Eric smiling back at me.  
“You heard the man” he said as I climbed into the backseat.  
“Baby!” Devon squealed as she fell into Zack’s lap. Dylan closed the door and Eric took off.  
We pulled up at the park minutes later and Eric got out. He leaned the seat up to let me out and as soon as my feet were on the ground me pulled me to him.  
“Hey” he whispered into my neck as he hugged me tightly.  
“You’re crazy”   
“I know” he said as he pulled away and grabbed my hand.  
“Now the gangs all here! Can we go?” Nate said as we joined the group.

We made our rounds through the different neighborhoods throwing toilet paper in trees. It was harmless fun. And I was for sure having fun. I let all of the worry go as Eric pulled me with him around the different yards and we laughed together.  
Our last stop of the night came into view as Eric turned off onto the road.  
“We beat everybody else” he said as he parked the car and reached into the back floorboard, pulling a bag into his lap.  
“Why are we at the school?” I asked as I looked around.  
“You’ll see. Here baby” he said as he handed me a half full bottle of tequila.  
“You trying to keep me drunk?” I asked as I unscrewed the lid.  
“Absofuckinglutely” he replied with a big smile.  
I took several big drinks from the bottle before anybody else showed up. The first car to pull up was Dylan’s. As the driver door open, Zack got out and let Devon out of the back.  
“Is he wasted already?” Eric asked as he pulled open the passenger door and Dylan looked up at him with a goofy grin.  
“Schwasted” Dylan let out.  
The rest of the group pulled up in two different cars and all joined us.

Eric POV  
“You fix that yet?” Dylan asked, loud enough for anybody who was paying attention to hear.  
“V shut the fuck up!” I said as I pulled his lanky ass out of the car.  
“Pop the trunk” Dylan said to Zack.  
“Everybody grab and bag and follow me” I said as I lead the way down the hill, towards the football field.  
“Why are we carrying 100 bags of skittles?” Y/n asked as she came up beside me.  
“Patience baby, it’s 500 to be exact” I said as I smiled over at her. She seemed to be back to normal. I knew that the alcohol was probably to thank for that but either way I was happy as hell to see her smiling at me.  
We made it to the field, and we all dumped the bags out, making a big pile of skittles bags on the ground.  
“V! You do CHS. I’ve got Fuck” I let him know.  
“I need everybody else to start opening bags and hand them to us as we run out”  
Me and Dylan both went to work. He was moving a lot slower than me due to his state at the moment, but it was still coming along nicely.  
“Why skittles?” Y/n asked as I came over to take a bag out of her hand.  
“They are gonna stain the grass the colors of the fucking rainbow. They wont be able to get rid of it by the game Friday night unless they dig the shit up” I let her know with a laugh.  
“Stop eating all the skittles woman”  
“I like skittles” she replied with a guilty look on her face.  
“I like you” I said back as I took another bag and went back to work.  
“Like?” she asked as she came up behind me.  
“Love. Better?”  
“Much” she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.  
“Baby I need to be able to move if I’m ever gonna finish this shit” I laughed out as I shrugged her off of me.  
“Hurry up then”  
I looked back at her to find her biting her lip at me and I started hauling ass. I finished before Dylan and went over to help him as everyone else scattered around the stadium.  
“Seems to be going okay” Dylan said as he motioned towards Y/n with his head.  
“So far I guess”  
“Don’t let it go any other way. Look at how she is looking at you dude. She would probably do anything you told her to right now. I don’t think we should worry about it too much honestly” Dylan let me know as I turned my head to see Y/n standing with Devon and Robyn. She looked like she was going to foam at the mouth as my eyes locked with hers.  
“I may just test that theory”  
“Don’t push it dude” Dylan said as he gave me a look of warning. But I had already decided that I was going to. She’s drunk and her eyes are telling me everything I need to know.  
We finished up and stood back to look at our work with pride.  
“Fuck Columbine High School” Dylan let out as he tossed his cigarette onto the grass and headed toward the group of girls.  
I walked over with him and Y/n instantly gravitated into my arms.  
Her lips went to my neck as if there weren’t people all around us, I let her continue.  
“You wanna go be alone somewhere?” I asked hesistantly, hoping like hell she would say yes.  
“What about Devon?”  
“She seems to be entertained” I let her know as I looked over and saw Devon pressed up against Zack.  
“Okay” she said after a second of hesitation.  
“Come on” I replied, and took her hand in mine.  
“Where are you two going?” Nate yelled out after us.  
“Mind your business” Y/n called back, making everyone let out “Ooo’s and Ahh’s” as we kept walking.  
“Where are we going?” she asked once we had been walking for a while.  
“Over there” I pointed towards the baseball field with my finger.  
“What’s over there?”  
“The dugout” I let her know.  
We walked into the small brick enclosure and I pulled her over to the bench with me.  
“At least the wind isn’t blowing in here I guess” she said as she looked around us.  
“No one can see us here”   
“How are we gonna have sex on a bench Eric?” she said with a laugh as her eyes landed on me.  
“Who said anything about sex?” I asked with a serious look on my face.  
“Oh, I thought that’s what we were doing”  
“I can’t say that the disappointment on your face doesn’t make me a little happy” I said with a laugh.  
“Well what are we doing here then?”  
“I thought that maybe you could show me how much you love me” I replied as I watched her face.

Y/n POV

“How would I do that?” I asked as I looked back at him.  
“You could get on your knees and put your mouth on me” he said before I could even get the last word out.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Do I look like I’m playing?” he asked without flinching.  
“You should already know how much I love you Eric”  
“Yeah, I do. But that doesn’t mean I don’t still want you to do what I said” he replied as his eyes went down to my mouth.  
I wanted to do it. Of course I wanted to do it. But I was nervous as hell. This is one of the only things we hadn’t done yet and I knew eventually it would happen, but I thought I would have more time to prepare myself for it.  
“Is that a no?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side and studied my face.  
Fuck it. I leaned in and pushed my lips against his and he immediately parted his lips, pushing his tongue against mine. He turned his body towards me as the kiss went deeper and I moved closer to him. I pulled my lips away and moved them to his neck, where I ran my tongue across his skin before I latched onto him. I sucked as hard as I could on his collar bone, hoping to leave a mark on his skin. I knew I had because I started to taste blood and I pulled away to see him looking back at me with lust filled eyes. They had turned a darker shade than they usually were.  
“That will be there for a while” he said with a smirk. It fell off of his face as I got off of the bench and went down on my knees in front of him.

Eric POV

I don’t know how in the hell I just made this happen, but here we are.  
She looked up at me as she undid the button at the top of my pants and then lowered my zipper. I watched her tongue come out and go across her lips as she pulled me out and I braced myself, not knowing what this was about to be like.   
When she put her mouth on me, everything from the last 2 days disappeared. There was nothing in my mind for the first time in a very long time as she swirled her tongue around me. All I felt was her.  
When she started to bob her head on me, I put my hand on the back of her head, guiding her to the pace I wanted. She let her eyes open and locked onto mine and as she looked up at me, I knew it was about to be over.  
“Oh fuck baby” I moaned out as she continued on.  
“Reb! The cops are coming!” we both heard Dylan yell. I knew we should run, but I couldn’t make my hand move from her head. I was so close that I knew it was gonna be painful as fuck to stop now.  
She didn’t stop.  
“Did you hear me dude?” Dylan said as he appeared in the doorway of the dugout.  
“Jesus! Eh, that fucking sucks for you! Run dude!” Dylan yelled out before he took off again.  
“God damnit!” I let out as she pulled away from me and grabbed my arm.  
“We have to go!” she said as we took off running. I managed to get my pants up and closed as we hauled ass across the field and out of the fence.  
“Don’t stop running Y/n!” I yelled out to her once I saw my car in the distance.  
How was she so much faster than me? I ran with everything I had in me to catch up, but it was obvious she was gonna get there before me.  
“Here! Get in and start the car!” I said as I threw her my keys and she caught them in the air.  
I got inside just as she had started it and called out to the rest of the group.  
“Meet at the park!”

We were on the main road seconds later and when I looked back at the school, I could see the cop car sitting in the parking lot where we had just been.  
“Fuck, that was close” she said as she caught her breath.  
“In more ways than one. I only needed 30 more seconds of that mouth god damnit” I replied.  
“That’s all?”  
“Maybe not even that” I said with a laugh as I gripped onto the steering wheel, remembering the feeling.  
I saw her unbuckle her seatbelt out of the corner of my eye.  
“What are you doing baby?”  
“Giving you 30 more seconds” she replied as she ducked under my arms and undid my pants again.  
“It may take longer than that now, I’m not objecting though”  
Her mouth was back on me, making me fully hard again with one lick.  
“Aw yeah” I breathed out as I let go of the steering wheel with one hand and brought it down to her head.  
She started to move faster, and I tried like hell to concentrate on the road and the feeling at the same time but when she moaned out and I felt the vibrations against me I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Fuck this” I let out as I switched lanes and pulled off onto a side road.  
I cut the lights off and reached over for her.  
“Get your ass over here”  
“We have to make it quick” she replied as she kicked her pants into the floorboard and crawled into my lap.  
“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t have a choice but to make it quick” I said as she lowered herself onto me.

Y/n POV

We pulled up to the park and everyone else was already there waiting.  
“You scared the fuck out of me dude! I thought they may have caught you” Dylan said as he walked over to the car.  
“My bad man, we had to finish what we started” Eric said, causing my cheeks to burn.  
“That was my second guess” Dylan replied as he shook his head at us.  
“I should get her and Devon back before anybody notices they are gone” Eric said. I was terrified in that moment. What if my mom already knew. What if she was waiting for us at the back door. Then I decided that I would suffer through whatever punishment I got with a smile. It was worth it.  
Devon got into the back seat and Eric drove us home.  
“I’m gonna stop up the road so you can get out. If three car doors close then we are instantly caught” he let us know.  
He stopped the car and I got out and let Devon out of the back before I went around to his window.  
“See you tomorrow?”   
“You bet” he said as he smiled up at me.  
I gave him a quick kiss before me and Devon crept across the front yards of the houses on our street.  
“If my mom kills me then please tell Eric I love him for me” I whispered as I opened the gate, and we went inside the fence. I didn’t see any lights on in the house so I slid the back door open as quietly as I could.  
There were no sounds in the house as we tip toed to the basement door and went inside. I left the door cracked so I wouldn’t make any more noise than I had to.  
Once we were in the basement, we stayed quiet for several minutes before we both let out a breath of relief.  
“I think we are safe” Devon said as she fell backwards onto my bed.  
“Thank god” I replied as I joined her.  
“So, sucking dick on the baseball field huh?” she said as she looked over at me with a smile.  
“Fucking Dylan” I let out as I covered my face with my hands.


	14. Seeing Red Again

Y/n POV

Thanksgiving came and went, and the days started to feel like hours as Christmas crept up on us. Snow covered the ground more days than not. I hated the cold. I wasn’t at all I used to this kind of weather. Eric made fun of me the first evening that snow started to fall.  
“Oh hell yes! Looks like we get a snow day tomorrow!” I said excitedly as I looked out his living room window.  
“A what?”  
“Ya know, a snow day. No school” I said back.  
“We don’t do that here Y/n. Not unless there’s several feet of it anyways” He let me know as he shook his head at me.

It sucked. Having to get up early in the morning and go to school when it was 4 degrees outside. Luckily, Eric made sure to go out early every day and warm the car up before I came out. He loved to make fun of how I bundled myself up. I didn’t give a shit how I looked, as long I was warm.  
We had agreed to not get each other presents since I wasn’t working. Instead, we would spend the whole day after Christmas together doing absolutely nothing. My mom had accepted the fact that she couldn’t stop us from being alone together and she stopped fighting it. Eric would be 18 in 4 months and I would follow right behind him. It didn’t make any sense to try to keep us apart, when it was obvious that we were both crazy about each other. I knew that I was in it for the long haul and I felt fairly certain that he was to.  
It took me a while to get the whole journal incident out of my head, but as the days went by, the memories started to fade away. I trusted him. I didn’t think for one second that he would ever do any of the things that he had written. Nothing to worry about anymore.

Christmas morning, I watched my nephew open his presents and then I opened the card from my mom and sister that had some cash in it. That’s all I had asked for anyways. I knew that I wouldn’t see Eric today because his mom had made him promise to only do family stuff. I understood and I was okay with it. I spent the evening in my room catching up on my reading. I used to love to read, but I hadn’t done much of it since my dad got sick. I fell asleep reading my book.

Eric POV

It all felt so fake. Everybody smiling while they opened presents. I couldn’t even fake like I was having a good time. I just wanted to get this day over with and wake up tomorrow so I could spend the whole day with Y/n. Only 6 more days until shit gets real. We will only have 4 months left and I’m gonna have to give more of my attention to the plan. So tomorrow, I will cuddle her, shower her with every bit of love that I can, and then I have to pull back. God damn I don’t want to. But it will be easier in the end I think.

I finally made it to my bed and pulled out my notebook to get some shit out of my head. I had stopped writing after the Y/n incident but now I needed to. I needed to document it all. I knew it would be found soon after we were gone and I wanted the world to see what I was thinking and feeling as we planned it all out. I wrote until my hand started to hurt and then I cut my light off and crawled into bed. 

I woke up the next morning and immediately got myself ready. I put on my typical black pants with a white tshirt and then put a plaid button up on top of it. I decided to fix my hair instead of wearing my hat like I usually did. Change it up a bit.  
I walked upstairs and decided that I would call next door and make sure she was up before I went over. Her mom had loosened up a bit, but she was still weird about me going down to her room, and I damn sure didn’t want to be stuck upstairs while I waited on her.  
As I dialed the number it occurred to me that we had never spoken on the phone. As weird as that seems. We always just end up together. I smiled to myself as the phone rang and I waited for someone to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh hey, It’s Eric. Was checking to see if Y/n was up yet” I said, not sure exactly who I was speaking to.  
“Why do you sound so professional?” the voice on the other line said and as she started to laugh, and I realized that it was Y/n.  
“Don’t laugh at me. I got nervous”  
“Nervous to call me? Taking it back a few steps aren’t you?” she replied with a teasing tone.  
“Whatever. Come over”  
“Say please”  
“You want me to beg you to come over? Not happening” I let her know.  
“I guess I’ll stay here then” she replied.  
“Have a good day then” I said as I smiled into the phone.  
“Yeah you to”  
“Get your ass over here woman. Please?” I replied, causing her to laugh.  
“On my way”

Y/n POV

I opened the front door and ran as fast as I could in the snow. The wind was terrible, so cold it felt like razors on my skin. I beat on the door frantically, hoping for someone to let me in fast.  
“Oh honey, you just aren’t going to get used to this weather are you?” Kathy asked as she stepped aside and let me in the house.  
“It’s the worst” I replied with chattering teeth.  
“Here I was expecting my girlfriend, and I get the stay puff marshmellow man instead” Eric said as he walked my way.  
“Stopppp” I whined out as I pulled my shoes and puffy jacket off.  
He took my hand and lead me down the stairs, into his basement, where I immediately went to the couch and grabbed the blanket that I had claimed as mine weeks ago.  
“One of these days I’ll live somewhere where it never snows. Maybe like Florida. I hear it doesn’t get below 60 degrees there” I said as my body finally started to unthaw.  
“Florida huh?” Eric asked as he sat down and pulled me against him, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to help warm me.  
“What? You don’t like Florida? I could see us on the beach together”  
“I’ll probably be somewhere a lot hotter than that” he said as he let me go and walked over to the tv. He cut it on and came back with the remote, sitting further away from me this time.  
“Where is hotter than Florida? I’ll go to of course” I said as I scooted back beside him.  
“What do you want to watch?” he asked, ignoring my question.  
“You know I don’t care. I’m just here because I want cuddles” I said as I smiled over at him.  
“I feel so used” he replied as I forced myself under his arm and put my head in his lap.  
“Hey, while your down there”  
“Stop it” I laughed out as I hid my face from him.  
“It wouldn’t be hard to get away with it. “We aren’t doing anything mom, she’s just laying in my lap”, she can’t see anything if she comes down” he said, trying to coax me into it.  
“Can’t we just hang out?” I asked. Of course I love being with him like that. I wouldn’t even try to deny it. But it seems like we are either always fucking or trying to figure out how to.  
“We absolutely can. I was just playing baby” he said as he let his hand come down and run through my hair.  
We stayed that way for a while before he stretched out behind me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me. No other move was made, we just laid together and watched tv. It was the perfect day.  
“Y/n it’s almost midnight” Kathy called down the stairs and I tried to get up, but Eric was wrapped tightly around me and had drifted off to sleep. I never even realized it. I didn’t want to wake him up, but I knew he would want me to.  
“Baby, I have to go home” I said as I rolled over to face him.  
“Mmmm” he groaned out as he tried to cuddle back into me.  
“Eric, I have to go” I said as I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Don’t leave” he grumbled out and didn’t open his eyes.  
“I have to” I said with a laugh as I watched his eyes flutter open.  
“I do to” he replied.  
“What are you talking about. We are at your house Eric. Did you really go into that deep of a sleep” I said back as I pulled myself away from him.  
“Want me to walk you?” he asked sleepily up at me.  
“No that’s okay. Go to bed” I said, and bent down to kiss his lips.  
“I love you y/n” he said as he curled back up on the couch and closed his eyes.  
“I love you too”

Eric POV

New Year’s Eve was spent with everyone from next door at my house. My mom cooked for everyone and my dad had taken over the living room with football on the tv. My brother and Layla’s husband didn’t mind it seemed. I was stuck with the women. We were all sat around the kitchen table as our mom’s went on about whatever it is mom’s talk about, and I let my hand slowly go over to Y/n’s thigh under the table. She shot her head my way and it went unnoticed by everyone, other than Layla of course, who passed a look between the two of us.  
“Y/n hasn’t mentioned anything about it so I’m not sure, honey?” her mom said as the conversation stopped and everyone looked at Y/n.  
“Uhh, That’s not really up to me I guess” she said before she looked over at me.  
“What’s going on?” I asked as I looked around the table at all the eyes on me.  
“Where have you been for the last 10 minutes son?” my mom asked as he let out a laugh.  
“Yeah Eric, where ya been?” Layla asked as she smiled at me wickedly.  
“We were wondering about prom, you know it’s coming up pretty soon” my mom continued.  
“Uhh, I haven’t really thought about it honestly” I said, and it was true. I had never had a reason to before, so it seriously never crossed my mind.  
The table went silent as everyone looked around at each other. I finally let out a sigh, knowing what they were waiting for.  
“Y/n, Ya wanna go to prom?”  
“Well that wasn’t romantic at all” Layla said as she rolled her eyes at me.  
“I mean, what did you expect? Everybody is staring at me”  
“Say please” Y/n responded, causing me to smile widely over at her.  
“Please baby?”  
“Okay, that was cute. Good job guys” Layla said as she clapped her hands dramatically.  
“I guess we will be going dress shopping soon then!” her mom said as the conversation steered away from us.

Y/n POV

I couldn’t stop smiling as I laid my hand on top of Eric’s that was still on my thigh. He glanced over at me and gave me a smile as our mom’s talked on.  
“This little guy is getting fussy, I should probably take him home” Layla said as she bounced my nephew on her knee, trying to calm him.  
“It’s almost 11, I’m sure he is as tired as I am. Let me take him” my mom replied as she walked around the table and took the kid from my sister.   
After my mom reassured Layla that she really didn’t care, she left.  
At 11:30, all the men folk went outside to set up the fireworks and I joined my sister on the couch while Kathy cleaned the kitchen up.  
“This has been fun, I bet you can’t wait to get that midnight kiss huh? It’s gonna be weird with his parents watching”  
“Thanks for that Layla” I said as I shook my head at her.  
“I’m not going out there in the cold though. You know better than that. I’ll watch from the door” I let her know.

We were called outside right before and after Eric finally gave up on trying to get me out there, I was left standing at the back door alone. I saw Layla grab his arm and whisper something to him before he nodded his head at her and went out into he yard.  
I watched as him and his brother lit the fuses on the fireworks and they shot off into the sky.  
“Let’s count down everyone!” Eric’s dad said as he looked at his watch and started the chant.  
Layla looked back at me and winked as Eric jogged my way and grabbed my arm.  
“What are you doing?” I asked as he pulled me quickly down the stairs.  
“Shhh” he said as he pushed me against the wall right outside of his bedroom and pressed his lips to mine.  
I parted my lips for him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me against the wall. The kiss quickly went into a make out session as he wrapped his arm around my leg and lifted it up, pushing himself against me.  
“I would fucking kill to be inside you right now” he said into my ear before he placed a open mouth kiss right below it.  
“Where did they run off to?” I heard his mom say as she from upstairs and I tried to push him away from me but he wouldn’t move.  
“Eric she’s gonna come down here” I whispered out as his lips stayed glued to my neck.  
“Y/n! We need to go!” Layla called out as I heard footsteps start down the stairs and Eric finally moved away from me.  
We were standing less than a foot apart staring at each other when his mom turned the corner.  
“There you are. I can only imagine what I almost walked in on”  
“I wanted to kiss my girlfriend without my parents watching mom. That’s all” he let her know as we followed her up the stairs.  
Everyone said their goodbyes and I walked back home with my sister and brother in law.

Eric POV

The break ended way too quickly. School started back and after a week of no incidents I started to feel like maybe the idiots had found someone else to torture. By the next Monday I had let my guard down and almost felt comfortable in the place as I sat in the commons waiting on Y/n to join me for lunch.  
I saw her come down the stairs with Dylan and as I watched her, I felt my heart start to race. But not just because I was looking at her. For the first time since we had started our plan, I felt like I didn’t want to do it anymore. No one was shoving me into lockers and called me names, nobody had messed with Y/n. It was calm and my anger had started to vanish. I kept my eyes on her as I let the feeling consume me and then my eyes went to Dylan. How the hell would I even approach that conversation. We had been together daily since New Year’s, working on the last few details. I knew that he was still very much in it. Right before they made it to the table though, everything changed.  
“You’ve got something on your shirt freak!” I heard someone yell out just as a splatter of ketchup landed on my shirt.  
“What the fuck” I yelled out as I barely jumped up to dodge another line of ketchup coming my way. My foot hit some of it on the ground and I slipped, hitting the floor hard.  
“Aww pour little guy” Jeremy said as he bent down over me.  
“Fuck you, you little bitch” he continued with a smile before he spit at me. Luckily it missed but that didn’t matter. My vision had gone completely red and my ears were ringing. I pulled myself off of the ground and went straight out the side door and down the hill to my car. As soon as I shut the door, I let out a loud growl and punched my steering wheel over and over. Fuck that shit. I’m back in.

Y/n POV

“Stop fighting Y/n! You know they will only turn on you if I let you go to him” Dylan said as he wrapped his arms firmly around me, holding me still.  
I watched as Eric threw the door open and went outside and Dylan let me go.  
“You shouldn’t mess with him right now” he said as he caught up to me right as I was going down the hill.  
“I need to know that he is okay”  
“He is most definitely not okay” he said as he tried to grab my arm, but I got away.  
“Eric, open the door” I said once I reached his car. But he wouldn’t even look at me. He just sat there staring straight ahead.  
“Baby please, unlock the door”  
“Leave him alone Y/n” Dylan said as he walked up behind me and grabbed my arm again. I turned around to push him away and Eric started his car.  
“What the fuck Eric! You can’t leave me here!” I screamed out as I banged on the window. He finally looked my way, or so I thought, he was looking at Dylan.  
“I’ll take her home” Dylan said, and Eric backed out and drove away.  
“He just fucking left me. Why would he do that? I didn’t do anything to him!” I yelled out in anger as I watched his car disappear out of sight.  
“Come on, let’s go back in” Dylan said as he pulled me by my arm and I let him.

Eric POV

I can’t believe that I let my guard down. I let this happen. I feel so fucking weak. I can’t even let myself think about Y/n standing in the parking lot pissed off right now. I have to let my anger build. Build the fucking rage. Fuck everything else. Those fuckers are gonna fucking pay.


	15. Lay Down, The Threat Is Real

Y/n POV

“Take me home Dylan” I said as he dragged back inside the school.  
“That ain’t happening. Give him some time Y/n” he said as he gripped onto my arm.  
He pulled me right over to Nate who was waiting in his usual spot to walk with me to my next class.  
“I’ll meet you at my car in a few hours” Dylan let me know before he walked away.

Dylan POV

I had to be fast. Only a little over 2 hours before the school day ends and Y/n will be waiting at my car for me to take her to him.   
I made it to my car and was on my way.  
I pulled into Eric’s driveway. I knew no one would be home yet so I just opened the door and went in. I didn’t figure he would answer if I knocked anyways. As soon as I stepped inside the door, I could hear the loud music coming from his room and I knew that he was in the zone.   
I found him sitting at his desk scribbling on a paper. I walked over and cut the music off and he jerked his head my way.  
“I hope you didn’t bring her here right now”  
“I’ll go back and get her later” I let him know.  
“Do you know how hard it is for me to keep myself from loading up my trunk and going back up there. I could take that whole group out right now and get it over. I’m so god damn mad V”  
“But then everything else would be ruined. We don’t have too much longer. Let the rage build. Don’t fight that shit” I said.  
“That’s why she can’t be here right now. I don’t want to calm down”  
“That’s good to hear” I let him know. It had been a long time since I felt like he was on the same page as me still. I could see it all over his face that he was focused now.  
“I’m gonna start my meds back up. They helped me stay in the zone”  
“I like that idea. Same way as last time?”  
“Yep. I took 2 as soon as I got home. I’ll take one tomorrow and then skip a day or two” he said as he went back to scribbling on the paper in front of him.  
“If you pull away to fast then she’s gonna know that something is up. We can’t risk that Reb”  
“Let me handle that my own way. I’m not gonna hurt her until I have to”

Y/n POV

I tapped my pencil on my desk absentmindedly as I stared at the clock above the teachers head. My leg was bouncing so fast that I knew I was drawing attention to myself, but I couldn’t let myself care about that right now. I needed to get to him.   
I felt a hand grab my wrist, stopping my pencil from moving. I looked to my side and saw Nate looking back at me with a sympathetic look.  
“Calm down” he mouthed silently.  
I turned my head back and closed my eyes. Trying to stop my racing heart and mind. He was so upset, that’s why he left me. I repeated that in my head over and over to try to make myself realize it to be true, but it still hurt like hell.  
The bell rang out I sprung out of my chair, grabbing my things, I walked out the door and the sadness overwhelmed me. He wasn’t here for the first time all year. He was always outside the door waiting for me. I walked to the last class of the day by myself and silently willed the time to go by faster.  
“Aww look how sad she looks. You miss your little boyfriend?” Jeremy said as he entered the room and kicked the leg of my chair. I chose to ignore him. I had to. It would only make things worse if I responded and the last thing I needed right now was another reason to be freaking the hell out.  
“You could always come sit with me and I can help you forget about the little freak”  
I kept my head down as he stared at me.  
“Last chance. I won’t ask again”  
“Fine you stupid little bitch. Don’t say I didn’t try to be nice”

I felt his eyes on me periodically throughout the class and I started to worry that maybe he didn’t give a shit that I was a girl. What if came at me when the bell rang? What the hell would I do. I didn’t have anybody here to help me. God knows this teacher doesn’t give a shit.  
As soon as the bell rang, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and took off. I didn’t even stop at my locker, I just went straight down the stairs and out the door. I ran down the hill to where I knew Dylan’s car would be, but it wasn’t there.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yelled out to no one except myself.  
How the hell was I supposed to get home? My feelings instantly changed from worried to pissed, the hell off as the minutes ticked by and I stood there alone. The parking lot was almost empty and I had decided to start walking just as I saw the black car coming my way.  
Dylan pulled up beside me and I got inside the car without looking at him.  
“You may want to leave him alone for a while” he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
I didn’t respond.  
“Suit yourself. He’s not easy to be around right now though” he continued.

I had been prepared to go straight to his house once I finally made it there but when Dylan stopped to let me out, I realized that I wasn’t going to be easy to be around right now either. My anger had grown to the point where I didn’t even care that Eric may be hurt. Instead of making things worse, I walked inside my house. I threw my backpack down on the ground and kicked my shoes off as I stomped towards the basement.  
“I was starting to worried Y/n. Where have you been?” My mom asked as I went passed her in the kitchen.  
“Hello?” she said as she stepped in front of me.  
“Mom I need to be alone right now” I said as I tried to move around her.  
“Honey what’s wrong?”  
“I had a really bad day mom. Eric left me a school and I just want to go cry myself to sleep. Please let me” I pleaded with her as she finally moved to the side, letting me pass.  
“Eric did what?” Layla said as she approached, but I was already halfway down the stairs.  
“I’m gonna need more information Y/n” she said as she followed me down the stairs.  
“I can’t right now Layla”  
“Then I’ll go get it out of him” she said as she went back up the stairs. I didn’t attempt to stop her. I didn’t care.

Eric POV

I heard the banging on the front door and knew that it had to be Y/n. I wasn’t ready to see her though. I knew she would try to calm me down and I didn’t want to be calm. I wanted to feel the anger. It had been too long, and I had almost forgotten how good it feels.  
The banging went on for a long time before it finally stopped. I looked up at my ceiling and let out a long breath, thankful that she was giving up. But then the phone started to ring. Everytime the answering machine picked up, they would hang up and call again. After the 7th time, it stopped. I couldn’t really blame her. I would probably be doing the exact same thing if it was the other way around.  
BOOM  
I jumped up off my bed and tried to move out of sight, away from my window where the sound had come from.  
“Eric Harris get your ass to the front door. Now!” Layla yelled as she looked into my window.  
Fuck.   
I stared back at her for a minute, contemplating just leaving my room. But I had a feeling if I did that then she would just wait on my mom to pull up, which would happen any time now.  
I slowly climbed the stairs, trying to figure out how I was going to keep myself from losing my shit on her. Layla could be scary when she got pissed. I slowly opened the door to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.  
“Care to explain why my sister is like a fucking zombie right now?”  
I shot my eyes to the ground.  
“Or why you left her at school? Start talking Eric!”  
“Look Layla, some shit went down, and I had to get out of there. I made sure Dylan could bring her home so it’s not like I abandoned her or anything”  
“From the way she looks I’m thinking there is more to it than that” Layla said, pushing on.  
“I couldn’t worry about her at the moment. I had to get myself out of there”  
“That’s not how relationships work Eric. Especially when you are the guy. You always have to worry about her no matter what you have going on”  
I felt myself getting angrier with every word she said.  
“I can’t do this right now” I let out as I tried to close the door.  
“Nope! Go fix this shit!” she said, and pushed the door back open.  
“I can’t do that right now”  
“Oh but you are going to! If you care anything about keeping this relationship then you get your ass over there and talk to her Eric”  
I sucked in a long breath before I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me.  
“Good choice” Layla said as she lead the way across the yard.

We walked inside the house and when I made it to the kitchen, I felt her moms eyes baring into me.  
“Hey” I breathed out, not wanting to be a complete dick.  
“Don’t hey me right now. I’m very disappointed in you Eric” that stung a little, but I kept walking.  
I opened the basement door and went down the stairs and halfway down I could hear her sniffling. Fuck.  
I’m not mentally well enough right now to deal with this shit. I’m probably just going to make it worse.  
“Y/n” I said after I had sat down on her bed beside her. I felt her body stiffen up when she heard my voice, but she kept her head turned away from me as she laid flat on her stomach.  
“Can you look at me”  
Nothing.  
“Fine. I’ll talk anyways. I’m sorry I left like that. But I had to get out of there”  
“You could have let me in the car, and I would have left with you Eric” she finally replied.  
“I didn’t want you to come with me” I said truthfully.  
“Oh, great. Leave me alone Eric” she replied, and I could hear the pain in her voice.  
I was torn between getting up and leaving, and wrapping my arms around her. I didn’t want her hurting like this, but I had to make myself keep my distance at the same time. I knew what was gonna happen when I started feeling the effects of the medicine. It was gonna be a whole new me that she hadn’t experienced yet.  
“If that’s really what you want then I will go”  
“I don’t know what to say to you right now” she said back, and the anger was apparent.  
“I love you”  
I don’t know why that was the first thing I thought to say. Maybe because it’s true. My brain is so fucked up right now that I can’t even make decisions for myself.   
When she didn’t respond I felt my ears go hot.  
“I said I love you Y/n”  
“I heard you”  
“You don’t love me anymore?” I asked as I sat frozen on her bed.  
“Of course I fucking love you” she replied as she rolled over and I saw her face. She looked broken. My body started to move as my brain screamed at out me “FIX THIS”.  
I pushed my arm under her back and pulled her to me as I wrapped my other arm around her. She laid still and let me hold her for a long time without saying anything.  
“Don’t shut me out Eric. I want to be there for you when shit like that happens. I was so worried”  
“I’m sorry”  
God damnit. I knew this would happen. I felt the anger drain out of my body slowly as she cuddled in closer to me.   
“Stay with me please”   
“I’m not going anywhere” I let her know as I squeezed her tighter.

Y/n POV

“Every couple fights mom. I saw you and dad do it my whole life”  
“Your dad never took off and left me anywhere Y/n. This is different. I don’t know if I can trust him anymore after this” my mom said as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner.  
“No disrespect, but it doesn’t really matter if you trust him or not mom. Me and Eric are gonna be together”  
“Are you forgetting that you aren’t an adult yet Y/n? I still have the say so until you turn 18 and move out” she said as she spun around to glare at me.  
“Mom chill out. It won’t happen again. We are working it out and it should only involve me and him”  
“Give the kid another chance. I’ve known him for a few years now and I know damn well that he is a good kid” Layla chimed in and I passed her a smile for helping me out.  
“We will see” my mom replied with a frown.

I noticed the change in Eric over the next couple of weeks. I couldn’t put my finger on what exactly was going on with him, but I felt on edge around him almost constantly.  
His temper was a lot worse than usual and he would go off over something small so when big stuff happened it was like an explosion.  
I learned pretty quickly to stay out of the way when it happened. It was like he couldn’t even see me there anyways so there was no point in trying to talk him down.  
Things would go from real bad to real good so fast though. We hadn’t had much alone time because he had gone back to spending almost all of his time with Dylan, but I didn’t want to set him off by pointing it out so I took what I could get.  
“What are you thinking about?” Eric asked as he walked up to me in the smokers pit.  
“Nothing important” I replied as I passed him my cigarette.  
“I’m not important anymore Y/n?” he asked with a grin before he inhaled the smoke.  
“Who says I was thinking about you?”  
“You are always thinking about me” he replied with a laugh.  
“Someone is full of themself today”  
“You want to be full of me to, don’t deny it” he said as he pulled me to him.  
“This is new”  
“What do you mean?” he asked, and held the cigarette to my lips.  
“You haven’t talked to me like that in a long ass time Eric” I let him know after I exhaled the smoke.  
“I haven’t? Maybe I should try to do that more huh?”  
“Yeah you should” I let him know. He nuzzled his face into my neck, and I felt chills cover my body at the contact.  
“Can I get a light?” Dylan said as he walked up.  
Eric dug his zippo out of his pocket and tossed it to him before he put his mouth back on my neck.  
“Don’t let me interrupt” Dylan said with a laugh as he lit his cigarette.  
“I wasn’t planning on it” Eric replied between kisses.  
“What are you up to” I said with a giggle as he made his way up to my ear.  
“I want to fuck” he whispered out.  
“Jesus baby”  
“It’s been a while” he continued as he took my earlobe between his lips.  
“That’s not my fault”  
He pulled his head back and looked at me before his hand came up and he grabbed my chin.  
“What I meant to say is, I need to fuck”  
I felt my knees go weak as he kept my eyes on his.  
“We should make that happen then” I said as I bit my lip at him.  
“I don’t want some quickie in the car” he let me know with his eyes glued to my lips.  
“We don’t have many other options baby”  
“We do. If you feel like chancing getting caught” he said, and I watched the smirk form on his lips.

Eric POV

“Don’t be late dude” I said to Dylan while I held his backseat up for Y/n to crawl out.  
“I said I would be here didn’t I” he replied. I closed the door and he pulled away. I held onto Y/n’s hand as we quickly made our way across the yards and to my house. We had 3 solid hours before she would walk next door like I had dropped her off and Dylan would come back to take me to my car. I watched as she looked around nervously, making sure no one from her house saw us sneaking into mine. A part of me didn’t care. I felt wreckless. It had been two days since I took a dose of medicine and my body was waging war within itself. The thought of getting caught almost excited me as much as what we were headed to do. Almost.  
I needed this. I needed to feel myself slamming inside of her. It was like a primal need at this point.

We made it inside my house without being seen. I closed the door the spun around the face her and then I was in her face before she even had a chance to move away.  
“Why are you looking at me like that” she asked as I pinned her against the wall beside the front door.  
I watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and I reached up, pulling it back out with my thumb, and then I took it between my own teeth.  
It immediately went into a kiss as I pushed her further against the wall with my body.  
“We should go to your room” she breathed out as my lips went to her neck.  
“Let’s go then”  
I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me, and we had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before I was back on her.  
I pushed her backwards until we made it to the couch, and she held onto my arms, trying to keep me at a distance.  
“Your room is that way” she said up at me.  
“Fuck my room”  
I shook her hands away and went for the button on her pants. She stepped out of them as I pulled her shirt over her head and she grabbed at mine to do the same.  
I spun her around and pushed her down by her shoulders and jerked her panties off.  
“Mmm god damn baby. I think your body missed me” I said as I moved my fingers over her core.  
She tried to raise up and I pushed down on her shoulder harder to keep her still.  
“Where are you trying to go?” I asked into her ear as I pulled myself out and lined up with her.  
When I pushed in, she stopped fighting me and let out a loud moan.  
“Fuck yeah, this is right where I needed to be” I growled out as I grabbed onto her hips and started slamming into her.

Y/n POV

This was different than anything we had ever done. He was acting like a rabid animal as he dug his fingers into my hips and held me still while he slammed into me.  
I was almost scared of the way he was acting, and I was getting ready to push him away from me when my body decided that was not what it wanted at all. I felt the pressure start to build and it was an overwhelming feeling. Not the typical build up I was used to. It felt like he was forcing it out of me and if I said I didn’t like it then I would be lying.  
I screamed out as my release hit and instead of slowing down, he just went faster, harder. I started to fight to take in a breath and then I felt it again.  
“Oh my god” I moaned out and I didn’t even sound like myself.  
“You like when I take what I want don’t you?” He growled out and as I hit another release.  
“Mmm you do”  
A few more sloppy thrusts and he pulled out and came on my back.  
“Holy shit” I panted out, causing him to let out a laugh.  
“I was about to say the same thing” he replied before pulling away from me and getting dressed.


	16. Come Play My Game, I'll Test ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I took a break but am now back at it!

Y/n POV

It had almost become a game to me. Things would appear to level out, and then in the blink of an eye, Eric would change it up on me again. He would spend a day or two not leaving my side. I would spend the days either with him at school or if it was the weekend we would lock ourselves away in his room. Then a day or two later he would disappear. I could still see him of course but the Eric that I allowed myself to grow used to would be replaced by someone that I wasn’t entirely sure liked me very much. But I love him. I love him so much that I allow myself to be pushed and pulled in whatever direction he needs me to go in.   
This particular Friday, I seemed to be dealing with the Eric that didn’t much want me around. He drove us to school like always, but as soon as we were there he pulled away from me and kept his distance. I tried not to let it bother me too much. He would come back. He always did.  
I had grown closer to Devon the last few weeks and I was grateful for that. When Eric was acting crazy, she was always there to take my mind off of it.  
“This day sucks. Wanna skip the rest with me? We can go get some hot chocolate and sit in my car and bitch about boys” Devon said after she caught up to me in the hall. I was walking with Nate to the class we shared together.  
“I actually wouldn’t mind starting the weekend early” I let her know, and spun around to walk the other way with her.  
“Eric is gonna freak out Y/n” Nate called after me.  
“Nothing new about that”

Eric POV

I was losing it. More so than usual. My different personalities were constantly battling for dominance over my brain and body. I had taken a dose of my medicine this morning for the first time in 3 days and it felt like every nerve in my body was twitching. I bounced my leg under my desk to try to distract myself. I let my brain go to where ever it wanted, not even attempting to listen to whatever this dipshit teacher was talking about. Of course it went to her. I may be lacking compassion for any other person in the world right now, but not for her. Why is she still letting me do this to her? She doesn’t even acknowledge it when I push her away anymore, but she is always right there when I decide I want her around. What the hell is wrong with me? The thought faded away as quickly as it had come, and I started to feel a sense of power about it all. She was willing to let me do or say whatever the hell I wanted without a single repercussion. Don’t get me wrong, I knew when I was hurting her. I could see it all over her face and I could feel the pull away as it happened. She would always just step out of the picture without a word about it. All I had to do was reach out and pull her to me and I would see the hurt disappear and be replaced by pure love. Fucking love. Why does she still love me? My brain kept bouncing around all over the place until I saw everyone start to pack up their stuff. I looked at my watch and saw that the bell was about to ring and I started to do the same.   
We hadn’t spent much time together this week. Maybe I should blow V off and hang out with her. She deserves a fucking award for sticking around through all this shit. I can’t give her that, but I can give her my time. And a few intense orgasms to go along with it. God the way she moans when I touch her. I felt my body start to react to the thoughts and quickly shook my head to make it stop.  
It’s settled. I want to be with her this weekend. Dylan can kiss my ass. I need to feel her under me again.

The bell rang and I hauled ass out of the room and down the hall to get to her. I always made it to the door before she came out and as I leaned against the wall, I felt a smile spread on my face. I knew she was going to be excited as hell that I wanted to be with her.  
“What’s up man” Nate said as he walked out and stood in front of me.  
“Waiting on Y/n”  
“About that, her and Devon took off before class started” he let me know.  
“What do you mean took off? Where the hell did they go?” I asked. I felt my heart start to race as the anger made its way through my body.  
“Devon said something about hot chocolate and the park. Hey man, don’t shoot the messenger”  
As I looked at Nate, I felt the smile grow on my face and I knew for sure that I looked insane. I am insane. Shoot the messenger he said. I hope he can run fast.  
“You good dude?” he asked as he looked at me weirdly.  
“Oh yeah. I’m great”  
I turned and walked away. I wasn’t going to class without her here. No fucking way. I had to find Dylan.  
I found him leaned up against Robyn’s locker laughing at something she said. God damn he was trying too fucking hard here. She wanted him. It was written all over her face as she looked up at him. I saw her reach her hand over and lay it on his arm and anybody looking could tell that his whole body went rigid. I remember those days.   
“V! Let’s go!” I called out as I approached them. He straightened up and shot his head my way.  
“Go where?”  
“Don’t ask any questions. Come with me” I said as I passed them, and he followed in beside me.

“Why is it such a big deal to you? We have plans all weekend anyways. Let her and Devon do their thing”  
“Oh I will. But not until I let her know that I’m fucking pissed about it” I replied before clenching my jaw shut.   
“Ahh, I see” Dylan replied with a nod as we pulled up next to Devon’s car.  
Y/n turned her head and made eye contact with me and I could see the confusion on her face as I smiled widely at her. She rolled the window down as I did the same.  
“Come here”  
She paused before looking over at Devon. She opened the door and walked to my window and I motioned for her to go to the passenger side.  
“Dylan, go sit with Devon for a minute”  
He nodded in response and got out of the car and Y/n got in.  
“Hey baby” I said as I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I could feel how tense she was and the excitement that gave me was all most too much to contain.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”  
“Do I need a reason to want to see my girlfriend?” I asked before I kissed her cheek again and started down her neck.  
“Mmm” she moaned out as she leaned her head over.  
“I wanted us to spend the weekend together Y/n. I’ve missed you all week” I said into her ear and she reached out and put her hand on the back of my head.  
“Haven’t you missed me?”  
“You know I have” she breathed out as I went back to her neck.  
“I wanted us to spend the weekend locked inside my room together. I’m feeling reckless again”  
I felt her inhale deeply and I knew that she knew what I meant. She wanted me to be reckless to. She wanted me to overpower her and make her feel good. The minute I felt her relax, I knew I had her right where I wanted her.  
“So, imagine my surprise when I came to meet you after class, and you weren’t there. I spent the whole hour thinking about you, what I wanted to do to you. I was fully prepared to give you everything you wanted tonight” I felt her stiffen back up at the realization of what I was saying.  
“We can still do that” she said as I pulled her hand off my head and leaned back in my seat.  
“You think so?”  
She nodded her head, and I could see the apprehension in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. What I was going to do. And I loved it. God damnit I loved the way she was looking at me.  
“Nah, I’ll pass. Have fun with Devon though”  
“What the hell Eric? What about all the shit you just said, about being reckless?”  
“I still intend on being reckless. Just not with you” I let her know as I watched her face go from confused and scared to fucking pissed.  
“Fuck you Eric!” She spit out before she flung the door open and got out of the car. Dylan did the same when he saw her coming and as she tried to go around him, he blocked her way. I couldn’t tell if he did it on purpose or not but either way it was funny as hell to watch her put her hands on his chest and shove him as hard as she could.  
“Hey what the fuck?” he laughed out as she got inside Devon’s car and slammed the door.  
Before I pulled away, I looked back at her and when she turned my way I blew her a kiss.

Y/n POV

“I can’t fucking do it anymore!” I cried out as Devon looked at me with huge eyes.  
“What is going on girl?”  
“It’s over. That’s what’s going on. Can you take me home please?” she started the car and we drove to my house in silence. I was trying to figure out how I was going to end it with him. I knew I had to. I couldn’t keep letting him push and pull me. I loved him so much that the thought of ending it was killing me. I felt myself start to shake as I fought the tears back.  
I got out of Devon’s car and sat down on my front porch. I wanted to catch him before he went inside. It felt like hours had passed when I finally saw his car coming down the street. As he parked, I could hear his music blaring. Dylan looked over at me from the passenger seat and I saw his lips moving. I knew he was telling Eric that I was out there. I got up and started walking towards the car as they both got out.   
“I need to talk to you”  
He just kept walking.  
“Eric, I said I need to fucking talk to you!” I yelled out as I grabbed the back of his shirt and made him stop.  
He turned and looked at me without a blank expression on his face.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep acting like this towards me?” I said, and felt the tears running down my face.  
He didn’t even blink.  
“Eric?” I said his name, almost pleading him to respond to me. Nothing.  
“Fine. It’s over. I can’t do this anymore”  
The corner of his mouth twitched before it went up into a smirk.  
I wiped my eyes and tried to force my back to go straight.   
“Goodbye Eric” I said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.  
“I changed my mind. Let’s hang out when I get back later”  
“What? Did you not hear me?” I asked.  
“Hear you try to break up with me? We both know that won’t stick Y/n” he said, and let out a laugh.  
“Fuck you”  
“I’ll see you when I get back Y/n” he replied, still grinning. I tried to jerk my arm away, but he pulled me closer to him and against his chest.  
“Let me go”  
“Never” he said in a deeper tone than I had ever heard come from him.  
“You are mine”

Eric POV

I was internally laughing. She really thought I would just let her go? Bullshit. It ain’t over until I take my last breath. And even then I will still probably hang around just to make sure no one else touches her. I held her against me until I felt her stop fighting me. Then I let go.  
“I’ll call you when I get back” I said as I walked away and she stood in the same spot looking like her head was going to start spinning like the exorcist.  
“We need to talk about this Eric”  
“We will when I get back”   
“Where are you going?” She asked.  
“I told you. To be reckless” I replied as I shot her a smile over my shoulder.

“Dude, she is going to snap on you one day and probably beat your ass” Dylan laughed out once we made it down to my room.  
“Probably so” I replied with a smile.  
“You should have just let her break up with you, would have made shit easier”  
“Are you kidding me right now? I’m gonna fuck the shit out of her as soon as we get back” I laughed out.  
“You really think she is gonna let you do that after everything that just went down?”  
“Let me? Probably not. Will she stop me? Absolutely not” I replied.

Y/n POV

I heard them leave as I sat at the kitchen table alone. Everyone had left for the evening. Part of me felt left out. The other part of me was glad that I didn’t have to deal with all the questions they were sure to ask when I came in crying.  
I went down to my room feeling sorry for myself. I laid across my bed and couldn’t stop the thoughts that were flooding me. What did he mean that he was going to be reckless but not with me? Would he cheat on me? A few months ago, I would have said absolutely not, but now? I felt like I didn’t know him at all. I would get a glimpse of the old Eric every now and then, but it would disappear as soon as it came.  
I decided that as soon as he was home and I was with him, I had to figure out what went wrong. Why did he change on me. I wouldn’t leave until we figured everything out or we were no longer in a relationship. It was ending one way or another tonight.

I did some homework and then went upstairs to eat the dinner that my mom had brought home for me. I peaked out the window before I went back down to my room. His car wasn’t there yet. It was after 7pm already. His mom was cool with me being there and never even tried to stop us from going into his room and closing the door anymore. But she was very adamant that I was gone by midnight on the weekends, 9pm on week nights. I needed time to talk to him so I hope he would be home soon. I took a shower and laid back on my bed with the phone next to me and eventually ended up falling asleep.

Eric POV

“Fuck em dude. If they are dumb enough to leave their shit out here, then I’m smart enough to take it. Aren’t you?”  
“Reb, if we get caught then everything could get fucked up. This is a fucking felony” Dylan replied as he eyed the white van.  
I thought about it shortly and decided that I didn’t give a fuck. I want to feel it. The thrill of doing something that could get me into some serious shit. If I get caught. I just want to see what will happen here..  
“I’m doing it” I said as I threw my door open and got out. Dylan followed behind me as we crept up beside the van.  
“Then let’s do it”   
Dylan picked up and rock and smashed it against the window. The sound echoed out into the night and we both went still. When no one came, we started grabbing shit out of the van and taking it back to my car.  
“Whoohooo!” Dylan yelled out as we drove away and I laughed.  
“Fucker is gonna be pissed when he gets back!” I yelled out in celebration. We were instantly brought back down to earth when the blue lights appeared behind us.  
“Fuck!” Dylan said as he hit his fists against the dashboard.

Talk about a wake up call.  
I sat in the floor of the holding cell freezing to fucking death as I wiped the tears off my face. I was scared shitless. I didn’t know what was about to happen here, but I knew for sure that it wouldn’t be good.  
Me and Dylan didn’t say a word to each other as we waited to see what was going to happen. I knew our parents were here. I knew that my dad was probably about to kill me in front of the police and not even care.

Y/n POV

I woke up and saw the sun coming through my window. I stretched my body before I got out of bed and got myself together. I wanted to see Eric immediately. I knew he hadn’t called. I’m a light sleeper. The phone would have woken me up for sure. I didn’t know if he had to work today or not and the thought of half a day going by without talking to him was enough to cause me to panic. By 9am, I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. No answer. I went upstairs and looked out the window and didn’t see his car there. He didn’t even go home?  
I knew his mom had to be there though. She always was on Saturday mornings, so I don’t know why no one was answering the phone. I tried again. Nothing.  
I went upstairs and pulled my jacket on before I walked across the yard. I knocked on the door and stood there shivering, willing someone to open it and let me in.  
His mom peaked out of the curtain and I waved at her. She gave me a weird look before she finally opened the door.  
“Hey! I was wondering if Eric came home last night. He was supposed to call me and never did”  
“Honey you should go back home” she replied and as I looked at her face, I could tell that she had been crying.  
“Is he okay?” I asked as worry started to wash over me.  
“Mom, please let me talk to her” I heard his voice from somewhere behind her.  
“Go downstairs Eric” she said forcefully.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Y/n please go back home. Eric is in serious trouble. If he chooses to tell you about it then he can at school on Monday” and she closed the door.


	17. Push Me Away But Please Pull Me Back

Eric POV

I don’t feel remorse. The only regret I have is that I got caught. I knew I was going to have to explain myself to Y/n and I fucking dreaded it. It was going to be a public thing since I wasn’t allowed to drive her to and from school anymore. I hated the thought of it, but I also knew that the whole school probably already knew about the shit anyways. Hell, she may even already know. I drove to the school and saw her getting out of Devon’s car and felt my hands go clammy. It dawned on me that I forgot to take my meds before I left. It had been 3 days now. I made a mental note to do it as soon as I got home. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car and hoped to talk to her before we went inside. As I approached Devon’s car, Dylan came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.  
“Dude we are so fucked. My mom said that we could even do some time over this shit. We need to get rid of everything in case that happens”  
“Don’t jump to conclusions dude. My dad thinks we will get a slap on the wrist, maybe some community service” I let him know as I pulled my arm away from him.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Y/n and Devon heading up the hill.  
“I need to go, I have to talk to her”  
I went from walking fast to running within seconds.  
“Y/n” I called out to her before she could go inside the school. She froze at the sound of my voice but didn’t turn around.  
“Can we go talk. Please?”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Devon said, directing it towards Y/n.  
“Nobody asked you. Kick rocks Devon”  
“Don’t talk to her like that” Y/n said as she spun around to look at me. I could see the signs all over her face. Her cheeks and eyes were swollen, and she looked like she hadn’t slept all weekend. She knew.  
“I’m sorry. Can you please come talk to me?” I pleaded with her as I took a few steps to get closer.  
“I don’t think we have anything to talk about anymore Eric. I don’t know you” she said before she spun back around and walked inside the school.  
I didn’t feel anger. I wanted to feel it, but it just wasn’t there. All I felt was sadness. I was scared of what was about to happen to me, but I was terrified to lose her. That was the first sign that my medicine was getting out of my system. 

Y/n POV

I kept clear of him. Instead of going to the commons like I usually did, I went up to the library and sat at a table by myself.  
When the bell rang, I went to my first class and knew that I would have no choice but to see him. I was still trying to wrap my head around what he had done. I’m fully aware that everyone makes mistakes, but this was huge.   
I sat down in my usual spot and I felt his presence before I even heard him sit down behind me. I didn’t acknowledge him and once the teacher started to talk, I relaxed a little. That is, until I felt his hand on the back of my elbow. He squeezed it lightly before I felt him push a piece of paper under it.  
“Please don’t leave me. I need you right now”  
I stared at his writing and shook my head in disbelief before I wadded it up and threw it back over my shoulder at him.   
“I love you Y/n” he whispered out and I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to shut him out.

By the time lunch rolled around, he had passed me 5 more notes, begging me to talk to him. I knew that I would have to eventually so as I made my way down the stairs next to a silent Dylan, I locked eyes with him and motioned with my head for him to meet me outside.  
He jumped up and grabbed his backpack and followed me out the door.  
“I’m so sorry baby” he started to say but I cut him off by holding my hand up.  
“Don’t call me that Eric. I can’t do this with you. It’s obvious that you don’t love me like I do you anymore and that sucks. But just let me go”  
“I do love you Y/n”  
“If this is how it feels to be loved by you then I don’t want that. You need to get your shit together. What the hell were you thinking Eric? Why would you break into someone’s car?” she asked, and I could see the disappointment radiating off of her.  
“Please don’t leave me. I need you”  
“Don’t do that. Don’t try to make me the bad guy. I’ve sat back and waited on you for a long ass time now to figure your shit out and it just keeps getting worse” she replied, and I could tell that the words hurt her to.  
“I’m so sorry”  
“You should be” and just like that, she was gone.

Y/n POV

The week went by in a blur. I was going through the motions, but I was far from present. I missed him. I hated how much I missed him. I had to keep my distance though. I could see how much he was hurting but so was I. He didn’t care how much he had hurt me lately so why did I care so much about how he was feeling now? Because I still loved him. And I probably always would.   
When the bell rang, I walked straight out of the school and into the park lot to wait for Devon. I watched as Eric walked past me and to his car and only looked up long enough to send me a look with sad eyes.   
I wanted to go to him, but I held my ground.

Eric POV

I drove home in a daze. I couldn’t believe that I had fucked shit up so bad. It had been a full week since I had taken my meds and all the emotions were hitting me right in the face. I didn’t want them anymore. I didn’t want the rage. I needed to feel what I had done.  
I walked in the house and put my backpack down and my dad called my name from the living room.  
“Sit down son, we need to talk”  
I sat on the edge of the couch as my mom joined us.  
“I invited a recruiter over. He is going to come and talk to you one evening next week. I think it would be in everyone’s best interest for you to commit to the military”  
I can’t say that I’m shocked. I had been saying for a little while now that I wanted to join the Marines. But the thought of actually doing it freaked me out. Then it hit me that I wouldn’t actually have to go.  
“That’s cool” I replied after a moment of silence.  
“Ah, good then. We have to go to court Monday morning. The Klebold’s will be there to. You need to get to thinking about what you are going to say to the judge son” he let me know with a stern voice.  
“Yes sir”  
“I’ve noticed the change in your attitude Eric. I’m hoping that this was a wakeup call for you” he continued.  
“It was for sure dad. I’m sorry for putting you guys through this”  
“Have you spoken to Y/n?” my mom asked.  
“I’ve tried. She doesn’t want anything to do with me. She just runs away”  
“Maybe after dinner you could go over and try again” my dad said, causing me to jerk my head his way.  
“You would let me go over there?”  
“For a little while. Just to try to smooth things over. That girl is good for you son” he let me know as he stood and squeezed my shoulder and left the room.

After dinner, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I put my hat on and smoothed my shirt down. I had to give it all I’ve got. I can’t lose her right now. I opened the cabinet to pull out my cologne and saw the bottle of pills. I took them out and looked at them for a split second before I unscrewed the lid and dumped them into the toilet and flushed it. I didn’t need them anymore. I could still do what I needed to do without losing my mind completely in the process.

Y/n POV

I had just finished eating dinner and was laying on my bed when Layla popped her head around the corner.  
“Y/n, Eric is upstairs. What do you want me to do?”  
I felt my heart pick up speed as I looked back at her and then I heard the boots coming down the stairs.  
“I’m not giving her the choice anymore Layla” he said as he moved past her and came to stand beside my bed.  
“Can we talk alone?” he asked over his shoulder at her.  
She gave me a look before she went back up the stairs and closed the door.  
I sat up on my bed and moved away from him as he watched me.  
“Do you really hate me?”  
“That’s the problem. I don’t think I can” I let him know.  
“I don’t want you to Y/n. I do love you whether you believe it or not”  
“Please don’t. I can’t let myself give over to you right now Eric”  
God he smelled so good. I just wanted to bury my face into his chest and breathe him in.   
“Maybe you could just be my friend then. If you can’t be with me” he said before he let his tongue run across his lips and I watched it. When I brought my eyes back up to his, he cocked his eyebrow up at me and I turned my head away.  
“Come on Y/n. We were friends before we were together” he said as his tongue came out again and I knew he had done it on purpose just so he could see me react.  
“Friends don’t look at each other like this” I replied as I stared at his mouth.  
“Maybe we do. I can control myself. Can you? Because I really don’t want you out of my life. I will settle for friendship and if you ever decide that you want more than that, then just know that I do to” he replied with a smirk.  
“I’m still mad at you Eric”  
“Yeah well, I’m mad at me to” he said as he dropped his head down.  
“I have to go to court Monday morning. I’m scared baby”  
“Eric..”  
“I’m sorry. It slipped”  
“I hope that they go easy on you. But I also hope that you learned your lesson. You are almost 18” I replied, trying to ignore the way my heart skipped around when he looked at me. He seemed so normal right now. Even the times that he had seemed halfway normal lately, there was still a bi of apprehension that he would turn on me any second. But right now, all I saw was the boy that I had met during the summer. The shy boy who was now filled with fear.  
His eyes were searching my face and I didn’t know what to say. My throat felt like it was swelling shut as I fought a silent battle to not throw my arms around him.  
“I’m fucked up Y/n” he said, and I heard his voice shake as his eyes filled up with tears. I couldn’t handle it. I reached up and pulled him to me. As I laid on my back his head rested on my chest as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my shirt. I knew he was crying because I could feel his body shaking. I just laid there and held him as he did.

Eric POV

I worked the rest of the weekend. Even if I hadn’t I didn’t want to push my limits with my dad or with Y/n by trying to see her again. I felt like we had left it on decent terms for now. I knew I wasn’t back in with her like I wanted to be, but I would take what I could get right now. I was feeling something that could only be remorse, although I would never say it out loud. I still thought the guy was an idiot for leaving his shit on the side of the road and all, but I wish I hadn’t done it. Selfish reasons of course though.   
I got myself dressed in the khaki pants and button up shirt that my mom had laid out for me. I styled my hair and tried my best to calm my nerves as I went up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
My parents were sitting at the table drinking coffee and I felt their eyes go over me as I entered the room. I’m such a disappointment.   
Before I could go too far down that rabbit hole, there was a knock at the door. My mom stood and walked towards it.  
“That’s our cue to leave. Get your coat on Eric” she said as she opened the door and I felt my mouth fall open as Y/n stepped inside.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked as I went towards her and stopped before I could throw my arms around her.  
“I’m going with you” she said with a small smile.  
I opened her car door for her before I climbed into the back seat of my moms car, joining her. My dad drove and my mom sat beside him as we made the journey in silence.  
I was looking out the window, completely lost in my head, when I felt her hand on mine. I didn’t look her way. I couldn’t. But I turned my hand over and she laced her fingers with mine and squeezed it tight. I could have lost my shit right then. My emotions were all over the place and I wanted to lay my head in her lap and cry my damn eyes out. But I wouldn’t.  
We parked near Dylan’s parents and we all walked in together. I refused to let go of Y/n’s hand until I absolutely had to, and that time came as soon as we stepped into the court room.  
It was almost empty except for the judge and a few officers. There was a lady typing away on a typewriter near the front and the sound of the keys was making me more nervous than I already was for some reason.  
Y/n was sat beside my mom and I looked over my shoulder at her before the judge started to talk. She winked at me and I felt like I was going to crumble to pieces.  
The judge spoke for a while about what we had done and what our possible punishments could be before he asked us each questions.  
“Mr. Harris, what kind of grades do you get in school?”  
“A’s and B’s your honor”  
“Uhh, 10:00 on weekends, 6:00 on weekdays”  
He moved on to Dylan after he gave me a nod. I was so god damn nervous and I wanted to look at Y/n. It felt like the only thing in the world that would calm my nerves a little right now but I didn’t want to disrespect the judge so I kept my eyes to the front.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. The judge spoke but I didn’t fully comprehend what he was saying to me. As we left the courtroom my dad held onto my shoulder as if he was steering me towards the car and I felt Y/n’s hand go back in mine.  
“That could have gone a lot worse son. A year of the diversion program and community service is the least he could have given you. Anger management was a good call to I think” my dad said as I started to come back into reality.  
“Did you hear me Eric?”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry. I think I’m in shock” I responded as I opened the car door for Y/n.  
We went to lunch and as I watched my parents and Y/n carry on a conversation I felt like I was on the outside looking in. Were we celebrating right now? 

Y/n POV

“Maybe we could stop at the video store Wayne. I want to see that one movie I was telling you about and the kids could pick something out to watch. I know it’s a school night but it’s still early” Eric’s mom said once we were back inside the car from eating lunch.  
“I’m okay with that” his dad replied.  
Shortly after, I was walking beside Eric in the video store as we scanned the shelves.  
“What do you want to watch?” I asked him.  
“I couldn’t care less. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything. I can’t believe they are letting us hang out”  
“Don’t question it” I replied as I grabbed his hand.  
We picked out some cheesy comedy that Devon had told me about and met his parents at the register.  
Once we were back home, I went and told my mom what had happened and that I was going to spend the evening with Eric. She wasn’t happy about it, but she also knew that there wasn’t much she could do to stop me. She was so mad at him over everything that I doubted she would ever accept him again but I didn’t care.

I changed into my comfy clothes and headed back next door to find that Eric had done the same. His mom popped us popcorn and brought it down with a drink for each of us and then we were alone.  
It felt a little weird at first because of everything that had happened over the last few weeks but as the movie started and we both laughed at the same parts, the atmosphere started to change.  
“Thank you for being there for me today” Eric said as he looked my way.  
“You’re welcome” I replied with a smile.  
“It felt good to hold your hand again” he continued as he reached over and laced his fingers with mine.  
I started to pull away. I was so scared to fall back into him. What if he started acting crazy again.  
“Please don’t Y/n. Just let me hold your hand” he said as he squeezed his fingers into mine.  
“I don’t want you to think that we are back together”  
“I don’t” he replied as I relaxed my hand. He started rubbing circles on my and with his thumb and it felt like electricity shooting through me as he made the same path over and over.  
He reached over with his other hand and moved the popcorn bowl out from between us and scooted up next to me.  
“Eric..”  
“I love you so much Y/n”  
“You know that I love you to. But I’m scared. I don’t want to feel like I have been feeling” I let him know as he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders.  
“I promise you that I will never treat you like that again. I won’t do anything to ever hurt you again Y/n” he replied as he leaned down and nuzzled my cheek with his nose.  
“Should I believe you?”  
“Of course you should” he said as he laughed into my ear.  
I turned my head towards him and put my hand on his cheek.  
“If you do that then I’m gonna kiss you” he said as he looked back at me.  
I didn’t protest. I didn’t turn away.  
“I warned you” he let out as he pushed his lips to mine. The kiss went deep fast and before I knew what was happening, I was on my back and he was over me on the couch.  
When he moved his lips to my neck, I let out a sigh and felt him smile against my skin.  
“We aren’t back together Eric”  
“Yeah we are” he said with a laugh before his lips were back on mine.


	18. Take It All Away

Eric POV

This is it. This is me making the decision to leave the plans how they are. Stop working on them and go with what we have. This is me deciding that I’m not wasting another moment on the shit when I could be spending my time with Y/n. I will never again put her in second place over anything. I agreed to take things slow and build back up to what we had. It sucks because we don’t have much time left but I will do it for her.  
“What are you thinking about?” she asked as she draper her arms around my neck.  
“You”  
“How did I know you were gonna say that?” she asked with a laugh as she took her seat beside me at our lunch table.  
“Because I’m thinking about you 100% of the time woman”  
“Can I come over after school?” she asked once she was settled beside me.  
“Uhh, not today baby. That recruiter is coming over tonight”  
“Ah, yeah. I forgot about that. Are you really thinking about going?” she asked with a worried look on her face.  
“I am”  
“You haven’t really talked to me about it. It would be nice to hear what you are thinking” she pressed on. It’s because there wasn’t much to say. Even if I signed the papers, I wouldn’t be here to actually go. So I didn’t see any point in having this conversation.  
“What’s up fuckers” Dylan said as he walked up, saving me.  
“Hey Dylan” Y/n said back to him.  
“Man I’m already sick of this diversion shit and its only been a few days” Dylan said as he opened his can of Dr. Pepper and chugged it down.  
“Yeah me to. But we have to keep going or go to jail” I replied and just as I finished the sentence, I saw Jeremy approach.  
“I figured you would be in jail getting ass raped by now. Although I guess it’s not rape if you consent to it huh?”  
I bit down on my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood.  
“Nothing to say today freak?”  
I was not about to give him the satisfaction of making me lose my shit on him. I had to stay out of trouble. There was no other option.  
To my surprise, he walked away.  
My parents had let me start driving Y/n to and from school again which I was ecstatic about. But if I was even 2 minutes late it would be taken away again so we always had to haul ass. No time to stop for a makeout session, which was as far as she was going with me lately.

We pulled up at my house after school and I blew the horn loudly to let my mom know that I was here before I cut the care off and we spent a few minutes together.  
“What will I do without you when you go to basic training?” she asked.  
“It’s only 8 and a half weeks baby” I said as I looked over at her and she dropped her head.  
“I don’t want to be away from you that long” she replied sadly. This shit was tearing me apart. If only she knew what I did.  
“We will be okay” I said back before kissing her cheek.  
My dad pulled into the garage and then walked over to my window, so I rolled it down.  
“You need to come on in. He will be here anytime now” he said before he gave Y/n a smile and went inside the house.  
“I’ll call you later okay?”  
She nodded her head in response and I pressed my lips to hers before we went our separate ways.

Y/n POV

I know that I’m being selfish. If we plan on being together and having a family then I know it’s a good decision. But I don’t like the thought of being away from him. I feel like I just got him back from where ever he went in his mind for so long. The days had been so good lately and he had promised that he would never act like that again. I believed him. I wish that I could be there to hear what they were talking about even though I’m sure it wouldn’t make me feel any better about it.

I had dinner and did my homework and I was about to take a shower I heard his heavy boots coming down my stairs. I wasn’t used to him coming down without a warning so I know I gave him a weird look when he appeared.  
“Layla told me to come on down” he said as he walked over and sat on my bed.  
“I didn’t expect to see you tonight”  
“He didn’t stay long. I already pretty much knew everything that he came to tell me”  
“And?” I asked when he had paused for too long.  
“And? I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m going to do. He even said that with my ASVAB scores that I could go as soon as I turn 18 if I want to. I wouldn’t even have to worry about graduation” he said as he shook his head in disbelief.  
“No!” I yelled out, startling myself.  
“Chill out baby. I’m not doing that” he said as he patted the bed for me to sit next to him.  
“How long after graduation then?”  
“I don’t really want to talk about this anymore. I came to see you for a few minutes before I have to get back home. Dad didn’t even want me to come over here but luckily mom is a fan of your’s” he said as he pulled me closer to him.  
“We have to talk about it at some point Eric”  
“We will” he replied before he kissed my forehead.  
The next half hour was spent with him holding me as we laid silently on my bed. A few random kisses were shared but for the most part we just enjoyed the silence.

Eric POV

Valentine’s day rolled around and after a ton of begging on my part, I eventually gave up on the idea of getting to take Y/n out. Instead, we spent the night together on the couch in my basement. She said she didn’t mind but I really wanted to take her on an actual date. I got her a huge teddy bear and had a shirt made for it that was a replica of my favorite KMFDM shirt. The guy at the mall that made it thought it was hilarious, but I knew she would love it.  
“I’ll cuddle him every night” she said as she hugged the bear against her chest.  
“I’m jealous as fuck of that stuffed bear” I replied as I watcher her hug it to her.  
“One of these days he will be tossed to the side and long forgotten baby. I can’t wait to wake up to you every morning”  
I felt my body stiffen at her words. We hadn’t talked much about a future together because I usually stopped it before it got started. Every time she said something like that it made my heart ache so damn bad for her.  
“Why do you do that?” she asked as her eyes came over to me.  
“Do what?”  
“Act all weird when I say something about us being together” she continued.  
I shrugged my shoulders. Not knowing what I was supposed to say.  
“Do you not want that?”  
“That’s not it at all. I would marry you right now if I could” I replied honestly.  
“It makes me feel like you don’t want the same things that I do” she said back with sad eyes. It felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of me. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t take a deep breath. Because I did want that. Very fucking much. The only thing that was stopping it from happening was me. As the realization washed over me, I felt like my head was going to explode. Why did I still want to do it? Obviously because of Dylan to, but I think he would eventually come around to the idea. So what was stopping me from calling it off. From getting rid of everything and becoming a Marine. Marrying my girlfriend and us moving away from here. I could see her staring at me, but I couldn’t make my brain stop long enough to acknowledge her. I was scared that maybe I was just caught up in the moment and tomorrow I might feel completely different about it. But right now. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to call Dylan and tell him to go fuck himself.

Y/n POV  
Things had been amazing. I would almost say perfect, but Eric was still grounded. It didn’t too much matter considering I could still go to his house pretty much whenever I wanted. But I missed being able to be alone. I missed walking through the mall holding his hand. Hell, I even missed hanging out with Dylan which was saying a lot.   
The days were still just as cold as they had been for months, but the sun shined brighter so I knew that spring was just around the corner. I was happy to have almost survived my first winter in Colorado without freezing to death. I let the thought come to mind that maybe Eric would get stationed somewhere warm and take me with him. Of course he would take me with him. I couldn’t let him leave me for long.  
Eric was at work on this particular Friday night and Devon had come over to keep me company. We were down in my room listening to music and talking shit when I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Is that Eric? I thought he was at work?” Devon said as we both watched to see who was coming.  
When he appeared, the smile on his face was so big that I thought he had a stroke.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked from the bed.  
“I’m fucking free!” he yelled out as he jumped and fell face first in my lap.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that my prison sentence is fucking over baby! I got off work early and when I went to my room, my computer was back! I went upstairs and my dad said that I had proved myself to him! I’m fucking free!” he yelled out again before he lifted himself up and pushed me backwards onto my bed.  
“That’s my cue to leave” Devon said with a laugh as she grabbed her bag and disappeared up the stairs.  
“I’m taking you out tomorrow night. Where ever you want to go! I have work in the morning but then the rest of the day I’m all yours” he said before he pushed his lips to mine forcefully and let out a moan when I wrapped myself around him.  
When our lips came back together, I raised my hips off the bed instinctively and my center connected with his.  
“Don’t fucking play with me Y/n. It’s been way too long” he said as he looked down at me with hooded eyes.  
“I want to though” I said back as I bit my lip at him.  
“Do you? You want that?” he said as his eyes darkened.  
“I want you”   
“Fuck. We can just lock the door and say fuck the consequences” he replied as his mouth went to my collar bone.  
“No we can’t Eric, you just got free” I said back with a laugh as I pushed him off of me.  
“Fucking tease” he growled out as he adjusted himself in his pants.  
“Tomorrow baby”   
“It’s only a day away right?” he said as he looked over at me.

I was so excited that I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about being with him again. My body was beyond ready and as I thought about it, I felt the pressure start to build between my legs. But I wouldn’t let myself take care of it. I wanted him to do that.   
Once he finished the diversion program, we could finally put all this shit behind us and go back to how we were. He had changed just like he promised that he would, and I was ready to see what forever was going to feel like with him.  
The day went by so slow. I was ready to go hours before he was even supposed to be home from work. In 2 more hours, we would have 4 hours of freedom. 4 whole hours to be together.

Eric POV

I clocked out and hauled ass home. I couldn’t wait to get to her. I took the quickest shower that I ever had and threw my clothes on. I put my shoes on as I went to the front door and my mom laughed at me from the couch.  
“Excited?”  
“I can’t even start to tell you how excited I am mom”  
“Don’t mess this up Eric. Be home by 10 or it’s right back to house arrest for you” she said.  
“I swear to you that I won’t be late”  
I stopped at my car and cranked it up, letting it get warm before Y/n got inside. I ran to her front door and beat on it harder than I intended, and it took a whole 2 seconds for her to fling it open and jump at me.  
“Hey baby” I said into her ear.  
“Take me away from here” she said back, and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my car.  
Once we were inside my car, I pulled out and headed in the direction of where I was intending on taking her.  
“Where are we going?” she asked as she looked out the window.  
“Somewhere to be alone of course”  
She shot me a smile and I reached over and laid my hand on her thigh. It stayed there for the next 20 minutes as I drove.

I pulled off on the side road that was surrounded by trees and cut the car off.  
“We are gonna freeze to death” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Nah, I can crank the car every now and then if I need to. But I intend on keeping you warm” I said as I climbed into the backseat and moved to the side for her to join me.  
“Then keep me warm” she said once she was beside me. I felt fucking nervous. It had been so long that it almost felt like we hadn’t ever done this before. I knew she could see it on my face and by the way that I didn’t move towards her.  
“What are you waiting on Eric?” she asked as she pulled her shirt over her head and went for the button on her pants.  
“Not a thing” I replied when I finally snapped out of it.  
Within minutes, she was under me with nothing on as she pulled my shirt over my head and threw it in the pile of clothes that was growing bigger in the floorboard.  
Her hand went down between us and she undid my pants and when she reached inside and pulled me out, I knew that this wasn’t gonna last long.  
“May want to slow down baby” I breathed out as she pumped me.  
“We have 3 more hours” she replied without slowing down.  
“Fuck” I moaned out as she lined me up with her and I pushed in slowly.  
I knew right in that moment that it was over for me. The way that she held me close to her and whispered out into my ear that she loved me. The way that my heart beat had started to match the rhythm of hers. I knew that I was done. I was out. This was where I wanted to be until I died of either old age or in the line of duty. I wouldn’t be taking my own life.  
Her hips started to come up and meet mine, letting me know that she was close. I picked up my speed and raised up to look down at her. I watched her face contort as she hit her release and I joined right behind her. I couldn’t stop looking at her. This is what love felt like.

I held her for a long time in the backseat as we laid in silence. I couldn’t speak. I knew that if I did, I would probably let all of my emotions out right then and there and I didn’t want to do that until I talked to Dylan. He deserved to know.  
When her hand went back down, and she started rubbing me again I knew that the second round was about to start. We had another hour until we had to head home, and I intended to spend the whole hour fucking her. No. making love to her. I wanted her to feel my love for her all over her body.  
The slow movements and soft noises were almost too much for me. I laid behind her and held her around her waist with one arm and the other was around her leg, holding it up. We didn’t rush, we didn’t try to get each other there like we usually did. We just enjoyed the feel of each others bodies as we became one.

I squeezed her hand tightly as I drove us home and as I watched the world pass out the window, everything looked different. The stars shone brighter and lit up the sky. I felt like I was seeing the whole world through a new pair of eyes.  
I parked in the driveway with 15 minutes to spare and I felt proud of myself. I would be going inside to call Dylan and get this over with, but I needed one more kiss for encouragement. I leaned over and put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her to me. The kiss felt deeper than normal. It felt like she was pushing her love into me. I watched her walk across the yard and into her house before I opened my front door and went in.  
“Eric” my dad called out as soon as I kicked my shoes off.  
“Yeah it’s me” I called back. Smiling like crazy.  
“Come here son” he said with a stern voice.  
“I’m on time dad. Even early” I said as I tapped my watch.  
“This is not about that. Who is V?”  
“Why do you ask?” I said as I let my eyes go to my mom who was holding a rag over he face in the recliner.  
“Answer the question son” my dad replied. I felt confused as I let my eyes go from my mom and back to him, but not before they landed on the coffee table where I instantly recognized the pages that were scattered on the table.  
“That? That’s nothing dad. Just something I was working on for video production class” I spit out as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest.  
“Follow me” my dad said as he stood up and lead the way down the stairs and to my room. I knew what was happening before we even got there. They had went through my room. They had seen it all. And I was fucked.  
“Now I’ll ask again. Who is V” he said as he pointed to my bed where they had pulled out all of my hidden things. I saw my carbine laying right next to my sawed off shotgun. I saw my bomb making stuff and the bag full of the pipe bombs. I saw the bottles of alcohol which meant they had also found my bunker. So fucked.


	19. Nothing Else Mattered

Eric POV

I was not going to talk. I was already fucked and there was no way I was bringing Dylan down with me. That was the plan. If one or the other got caught, we didn’t talk. I was sticking to it.   
“Is it Dylan?” my mom asked through tears.  
“No mom. It’s no one”  
“Does Y/n know about this?”  
“Of course she doesn’t”  
“Oh god Eric. What is wrong with you?” my mom called out as she fell apart again.  
“I’m calling the recruiter tomorrow and we are getting you the hell out of here before you ruin your whole life. How could you say all those things Eric?” my dad asked as his own tears started to fall.  
“I don’t turn 18 for 2 more weeks”  
“That’s how you respond to that? Do you not see how crazy this all is?”  
“I know I’m crazy. You would have known to if you had paid a little more attention” I shot back. I knew I shouldn’t have but I didn’t care anymore. What else could they do. Call the cops and turn me in? My mom would never let that happen.  
“You will stay in your room the next two weeks. Don’t even think about talking to Y/n. Nobody can know about this. I’ll take care of it all” my dad said as he paced the room.  
“I can’t just leave without talking to her dad”  
“You can and you will” he replied as he shot daggers at me with his eyes.

Y/n POV

I woke up the next morning and when I felt how sore I was, I smiled to myself. I couldn’t wait to see him again. I knew he was off work, so I got up and got myself ready before I walked next door.  
I knocked on the door and stood patiently waiting for someone to let me in as I wrapped my coat tighter around me.  
“Hey Mr. Harris!” I said with a big smile. Instead of smiling back at me, he moved onto the porch and closed the door behind him.  
“Y/n I need you to listen to me. Go home. Do not come back over here. Eric is sick and likely won’t be any better for a long time”  
“What are you talking about? He was fine last night” I replied as I looked up at him in confusion.  
“He hasn’t been fine for a long time. Please just listen to me and do as I say” before he could say anymore Eric’s mom walked out on the porch and I could tell that something was very wrong.  
“Oh honey” she said as she pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.   
“What’s going on?” I asked as the small woman held onto me.  
“You have to let him go. He has to get away from here okay?” she said as she pulled away from me.  
“Why can’t I see him?” I asked as panic washed over me.  
“It’s for the best Y/n” she said as his dad opened the door and I could see Eric run up the stairs.  
“Y/n I’m so sorry!” He yelled out as his dad grabbed him and pulled him away from the door and his mom let out a loud sob.  
“I love you Y/n” Eric cried out as the door was closed in my face.  
I stood frozen on the front porch as I heard Eric yelling on the other side of the door. I could hear the pain mixed with anger until his voice grew small and then disappeared.

The next day was Monday and I knew that he would be at school. Last time he got in trouble he was at school so there was no reason that he wouldn’t be this time. Layla drove me and when we pulled up, I searched the parking lot with my eyes, but I didn’t see his car. He was usually early so I instantly got nervous.  
I saw Dylan come down the hill as I got out of the car and I ran to him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“What are you talking about? Where’s Reb?” he asked as he watched Layla pull away.  
“That’s what I need to know Dylan. Have you talked to him?”  
“Not since work yesterday. What’s going on Y/n?” he asked, and I could see the worry spread on his face.  
I quickly filled him in on the little that I knew, and I watched his face go white.  
“They didn’t say anything else?”  
“That’s all I know Dylan” I said back.  
“Come on” he replied as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hill and to his car.  
“His mom won’t let me see him Dylan. I tried”  
“I’m gonna try to” he said as he reversed out of the parking lot and drove like a mad man to Eric’s house.  
As soon as we parked and got out, his mom came onto the porch.  
“You have to leave. Dylan I can’t let you see him” she said as she glared at Dylan.  
“Can you at least tell me what’s going on? He’s been my best friend for a long time now. I think I deserve that” Dylan said back.  
“Who is V?” she asked, causing Dylan to take a step back off of the porch.  
“I don’t know what you mean”  
“Well someone does. Please go” she said, holding her ground.  
“Dylan talk to Y/n!” Eric yelled from the other side of the door and I watched once again as Dylan went white as a ghost.  
“He wouldn’t say that unless you knew exactly what was going on here. Unless you want me to call your mom then I suggest you leave now” Eric’s mom said before she opened the door and slipped inside and shut it quickly so that we couldn’t see Eric.  
“Talk to me about what Dylan?”  
“We should probably go to my house. Nobody is home right now” he said as he pulled me back to his car.

Once we were inside of his room, he stared at me like he was trying to figure out what exactly he needed to say.  
“Dylan please start talking” I pleaded with him.  
“If I tell you this, then you will hold my life in your hands. It seems that Eric is already fucked. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t flip the hell out and put me in the same position”  
I nodded my head, just wanting him to spill it.  
“Before I start, keep in mind that it’s over now. It won’t happen. Everything that we have worked towards for years is now done”  
The next hour was spent with him telling me everything. I listened on in horror as he showed me bits of his journal and even pulled up Eric’s website that I never knew existed.  
“Is he going to jail?” I asked once he finally seemed finished.  
“I don’t know anymore than you do Y/n”  
“I don’t know what to say” I replied as I stood up and I instantly felt the vomit come up my throat. Dylan saw what was happening and pulled me quickly into his bathroom and held my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach.  
“I have to get rid of all this shit Y/n” he said once I sat back against the wall.  
“So Eric gets all the blame and you get away scot free?” I asked as tears ran down my face.  
“That is how we planned it. If he wanted me to be caught then I would have been already”  
I sat on his bed as he went around his room, frantically gathering things and putting them in a pile in front of me.   
“Everything else is in my trunk. Will you help me?” he asked, with a hint of pleading in his voice.  
I had to help him. I didn’t know what else to do and I knew that nobody else could.  
We took everything apart and spent the rest of the afternoon burning what we could and dropping the rest in random garbage cans across town.  
“I’m scared Dylan” I let him know as we sat in my driveway later that evening..  
“You? I’m fucking terrified right now. I wish I knew what was going on” he said as he let his head rest against his steering wheel.

The next two weeks were spent with Dylan glued to my hip every chance he had. It seemed like he felt that he owed it to Eric to make sure I was okay. Which I for sure wasn’t. I couldn’t believe that they were planning this. I thought back to when I had found the pages in Eric’s desk and how he had played it off so well. What else had he lied about? This day was supposed to be filled with us celebrating Eric finally being an adult. Instead, I was sitting in the smokers pit alone with Dylan as we both worried about the unknown.  
Dylan drove me home that afternoon and walked me to the door. We stood in silence for several minutes before I finally threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. We both needed it more than we knew.  
I held onto him as I cried into his chest and he held me back as he tried to hold back his own tears.  
“What the hell?” I heard his voice and sprang to attention.  
“Language Eric” his mom spit out as she came up behind him.  
I wanted to run to him. I wanted to pull him into a hug and squeeze him so hard that he couldn’t breathe. But I couldn’t do that. I was scared of him. I was terrified of all the things that Dylan had told me. I was scared of Dylan to, but we hadn’t been in a relationship for almost a year. It was very different. Eric was letting me fantasize about a future with him and the whole time he knew that he wouldn’t be here for any of it. So, I just stared at him.  
“Happy birthday dude” Dylan said as he gave Eric a nervous look.  
“Thanks. Can I get a minute alone mom?” he asked over his shoulder. She watched him for a minute before she walked over and sat on their front porch where she could still see him.  
“You are fine man. They aren’t digging into any of it except my involvement so you can relax” he let a very relieved Dylan know.  
“Did you tell her?”  
Dylan nodded his head as he passed me a look.  
“I can’t say anything to make this any better for you Y/n”  
“No you can’t” I replied and Dylan took that as his cue to walk away and go sit in his car.  
“I lied about a lot of things Y/n. But I never lied about loving you. I was going straight inside to call Dylan and tell him it was off that night when we got home. I wanted to be with you. I wanted it all. The house and kids and all that shit”  
I couldn’t respond. I didn’t know if it was true no matter how bad I wanted it to be.  
“I’m leaving tomorrow”  
“Where are you going?” I immediately asked.  
“Basic training. I’ll be a Marine”  
“But where?” I asked as I felt the tears burning my eyes.  
“California. Don’t worry about me okay? I’ll write you when I can. If you want me to that is”  
“I don’t know if I do or not Eric. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be feeling” I let him know as I wiped my eyes.  
“That’s okay. I understand. I’ll write you and if you decide to read it then read it. If I don’t hear back from you then I will leave you alone”  
I nodded my head. Not able to speak anymore.  
“I love you so much. And I hope that one day you will forgive me. Because I would love to have you by my side as I figure out how to live this life again”  
He looked at me for a few more seconds before he turned and walked away. His mom crossed the yard and pulled me into a hug before she walked away to and I fell to my knees in the yard.  
Dylan was by my side instantly, pulling me into him as I cried harder than I ever have.

Graduation came fast. The weeks had went by with me in a fog as Dylan helped me figure out how to navigate it all and to my surprise I found myself calling him my best friend. I had his secret, and he was grateful to have someone to talk to about it so it just worked for us.  
I hadn’t gotten a letter from Eric yet and he had been gone for 5 weeks. It didn’t bother me at first but as my anger at him started to go away, it started to bother me. I had seen his mom out in the yard a few times and we had spoken briefly but she wouldn’t talk about him with me.  
On the night of graduation, after the whole class had gotten their hats and diplomas, I stood with our group of friends as our families took pictures and I couldn’t help but let the tears fall as I looked around the group and missed him. I missed him so much. I couldn’t look over what they had planned to do but it didn’t happen. It wasn’t even attempted.   
I got inside of Dylan’s car and pulled my gown off and threw it into the backseat with his and he took off. We spent the whole night at Nate’s house getting absolutely wasted and as everyone talked about what the future held for them, I found myself sad again.  
“What about you Tiny Terrorist?” Nate called out over the noise.  
“I don’t really know”  
“Of course you know. You are going to be one of those spoiled military wives before long” Devon said with a laugh as me and Dylan gave each other a look. Nobody knew. They just thought that Eric joined and didn’t give a shit about graduation and we had kept that story going.

It felt weird when I woke up the following Monday and didn’t have to go to school. I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life and as I was sitting on my bed dwelling on it, Layla came down the stairs.  
“I’m about to piss you off so bad right now. Please don’t cause too much of a scene because I already laid into her myself”  
“What are you talking about Layla?”  
“I found this in mom’s pajama drawer when I was putting laundry away” she said as she handed me an envelope.  
I recognized the hand writing instantly and then I looked at the date stamp.  
“4 weeks ago?” I asked as I looked back up at her.  
“I know. It’s messed up. I told her she needs to stay out of your life”  
“Can I be alone please?” I asked as I looked back down at the letter.  
Once she was gone, I slowly opened it and pulled out the 3 pages that were filled front and back with his writing.  
I read as he told me in his own words about everything. He described how the constant moving with his family had effected him over the years and then went into the bullying that I had already known about. He spilled his heart out on the pages about how much he loved me and had been terrified of losing me from the second we had met. Then at the end, he signed it with his full name, Eric David Harris. And then PS. If I don’t hear back from you then I will know that you are done with me. I won’t hate you for it.

I read the letter over and over and could hear the words in his voice like he was here reading it to me himself.  
I couldn’t believe that my mom had kept this from me. But I was also choosing to not say anything about it. My birthday is next week, and I will be 18. I won’t have to deal with it anymore.

A few days later, I was taking the garbage out and saw Kathy working in the flower beds. I waved and smiled at her before I headed back towards the house.  
“Y/n! Can I talk you?” she called out, causing me to stop in my tracks.  
I walked over to her and she pulled her gloves off as she looked back at me.  
“I have gotten letters from Eric every week and he has asked about you every time. He said that he wrote you but you haven’t written him back. I may be intruding, but should I let him know that you don’t want to talk to him anymore? Put him out of his misery”  
I thought about it as she stared at me, waiting for an answer.  
“I don’t know what to do. I have started to write him back several times, but I end up stopping myself” I let her know.  
“I understand. I’m mad at him to. But he loves you very much honey. And I know that you love him. I just hate to see you two throw it all away after so long” she said back.  
“Maybe we can talk when he gets back”  
“Oh honey, he isn’t coming back anytime soon. He will go to his station the day after graduation. We didn’t want to risk him coming back here and he agreed that it was probably for the best” she said as she gave me a sympathetic look.  
“Oh. So I can’t see him I guess”  
She hugged me to her and gave me a smile before she went back to work in her garden.

I woke up the morning of my birthday and let out a long sigh. 18. Fucking finally. I walked upstairs and was greeted by my mom singing happy birthday as she handed me a card and I pulled out 2 $100 bills.  
“Thanks mom” I said without another word. I was still pissed. But grateful for the money I guess. I needed it since me and Devon had found an apartment that we both liked.   
I ate the breakfast that my mom had cooked and was helping clean the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.  
Layla opened it and moved to the side as Kathy walked in.  
“I just wanted to tell you happy birthday honey, and give you this. I hope it’s okay” she said as she handed me and envelope. I opened it and pulled out a card that was decorated in different colored flowers and had the words happy birthday on the front. When I opened it, a paper fell out and when I picked it up my mom looked over my shoulder as I read it.  
“What!? Are you serious?” I yelled out as I read it over.  
“What is that?” my mom asked as she looked over at Kathy.  
“A plane ticket to go with me to Eric’s graduation” she said as she reached over and squeezed my arm.  
“They aren’t together anymore. Why would she go to that?” my mom asked with an annoyed laugh as she waved her hand in the air.  
“I want to go. I’m going”  
“No you most certainly are not. All the way to California?”  
“Are you forgetting that I’m 18 now mom. You can’t stop me. Plus, Kathy will be with me” I replied as my moms jaw hit the ground.  
“So it doesn’t matter what I have to say about it then?”  
“No it really doesn’t” I replied with a laugh.  
“I think you should find somewhere else to live since you are so grown now. I can’t handle anymore of you attitude” she replied with her hands on her hips. Layla started to chime in but I cut her off, not wanting her and my mom into it because of me.  
“That’s fine. Me and Devon have a place we both like”  
“I meant like now Y/n. That place won’t be ready for weeks” my mom replied.  
“Then she can come stay with us. We won’t mind at all. You can have Eric’s room until your apartment is ready” Kathy chimed.  
“Now wait a minute, maybe I shouldn’t speak when I’m angry” my mom responded.  
“Oh no it’s fine mom. I’m not mad at you” I let her know as I headed down to my room and started throwing all of my stuff into bags.  
Shortly after, I walked across the yard with Kathy. Both of our arms were loaded down with bags and I had the huge teddy bear wearing Eric’s shirt under one of mine.  
She helped me get all of my stuff down the stairs before she turned to leave.  
“Don’t tell him that I’m coming. Okay?” I asked. Simply because I wasn’t entirely sure that I would right now. I had to focus on getting this apartment and finding a job.  
She winked at me before she went up the stairs. I fell face down onto the pillow on Eric’s bed and breathed him in. The smell traveled straight to my heart and I felt like I had been stabbed. I walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his favorite t shirts and put it on and wrapped my arms around myself before I organized my stuff in his room.  
I laid in his bed that night, cuddling the teddy bear, and wished so bad that he was here with me. I would go. Nothing else mattered right now. I needed to see him, to hear his voice, to feel his arms around me. I fell asleep day dreaming about being with him.


	20. Tap Out

Y/N POV  
The morning finally came that we were set to leave. Wayne wasn’t going. He was still very upset about everything and Kathy even mentioned that she wasn’t sure if he would ever forgive Eric for everything. My heart hurt for everyone involved.  
We boarded the plane and got settled in for the 4 hour flight. I hadn’t slept much the night before and I knew that Kathy hadn’t either. Within minutes of take off, we were both out.  
I woke up and saw that the plane was descending and looked over at Kathy who was crying into a tissue.  
“Are you okay?” I asked as I stretched in my seat.  
“I just can’t wait to see him”  
“Me either” I said with a smile.  
We got off of the plane and took a cab to the hotel near the base. Graduation wasn’t until the next morning and it was driving us both mad that he was barely a mile away from us and we couldn’t see him.  
Kathy took a sleep aid right after dinner and laid down, leaving me alone with my thoughts as she snored away in the bed next to mine.  
I flipped through the channels on the tv and finally decided on a bath. I shaved my legs again even though I had done so the night before. I wanted to look perfect for him. I was standing in front of the mirror in the room curling my hair when Kathy sat up and looked at me.  
“Y/n it’s 6am” she said with a laugh as she pulled herself out of bed.  
“And I have been up all night” I replied as I took a drink from the coffee cup.  
“I could use some of that”  
“I drank it all” I let her know with a laugh.  
After we were both ready, we made our way down to the lobby and ate the continental breakfast. We met a few other families that were there for the same reason that we were and as it got closer to time for the shuttle to come and take us to the base, excitement was very present in the air.  
We found our seats and sat down, eagerly waiting for the ceremony to start. Everytime someone in uniform would walk by, Kathy would inhale loudly.  
“How exactly does this work?” I asked as I watched the field, waiting for them to appear.  
“They will march out and stand in formation while the ceremony goes on. They aren’t allowed to move at all until we tap them out”  
“What does that mean?”  
“We have to go down and find him and touch him before he can relax” she let me know with a smile.  
“This will make it easier” she said as she showed me the piece of paper that we had been given at the gate.  
“He will be in this line right here” she said as she tapped the spot on the paper.  
“What’s taking so long?” I asked as I felt tears start to prick my eyes.  
“Shhh it’s starting”

The crowd went silent as the soldiers marched out onto the field. There was so many of them that it seemed like it would be impossible to find him. As the ceremony went on, I tried my hardest to focus my eyes and find him, but they all looked almost identical.  
“Here honey” the lady beside me said as she passed me a pair of binoculars with a smile.  
“Husband?” she whispered as I searched the lines for him.  
“One day” I replied without thinking, causing Kathy to suck in another breath.

They started with one unit at a time. I watched as families ran down the stairs to find their soldiers and I felt my heart race. I couldn’t stand to wait much longer.  
When they finally called out his unit, me and Kathy both stood. She held onto my arm as we went down the stairs and got lost together in the crowd.  
“Is that him?” she asked as we walked the lines.  
“I don’t think so” I replied as I drug her with me.  
And then I saw him. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back eyes straight ahead. He looked so different. I froze in place as Kathy spotted him to and did the same.  
“Go get him honey” she said as she put her hand on my lower back and pushed me, causing my feet to move on their own. I approached him from the front, but I knew he didn’t see me. He couldn’t look down at me.  
“Excuse me, I’m looking for my boyfriend and I can’t find him anywhere”  
I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he realized that it was me standing right out of his line of sight.  
“I’ve waited so long to see him and now I don’t know what to do” I continued as I smiled at the side of his face.  
“Touch me Y/n” he whispered out, like it was the hardest thing in the world for him to stand still.  
“You want me to touch you?” I asked as I leaned closer to him.  
I saw his eyes go big as he tried his best to keep still.  
“Okay” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he immediately picked me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist and buried my face in his shoulder as Kathy came up and he wrapped his other arm around her.  
“I didn’t know you would be here” he said into my ear as his mom stepped away and he brought his other arm around me.  
“Surprise” I let out as I looked into his eyes. He reached his hand up and rubbed his thumb over my cheek, wiping a tear away. He finally put me down and hugged his mom tightly before we made our way out of the stadium.  
“What do you want to do honey?” his mom asked excitedly as we waited on a cab to take us back to the hotel.  
He shot me a look and smirked at me, causing my cheeks to burn as I shook my head no at him.  
“I see” Kathy said with wide eyes.  
“Unfortunately, we only have one room Eric”  
“And I haven’t been paid yet” he said as he rolled his eyes at the situation.

We made it back to the hotel and Eric changed into the clothes that his mom had brought him. When he came out of the bathroom, I immediately noticed how he stood up taller, and how he had filled out in the arms and chest since I had seen him last. I had to look away before I started drooling.  
He noticed of course and shot me one of those smiles that had always made me melt.  
We went to dinner and then back to the hotel. It broke my heart that we were leaving again in the morning. I didn’t want to leave him. I needed more time.  
I was fighting to keep my eyes open as I laid on the bed with my head on Eric’s chest.  
“She’s asleep” he whispered down at me before he kissed the top of my head.  
The idea hit me, and I was off the bed and headed for my purse before he could even ask any questions.  
“Take this and go get us a room” I said as I shoved my birthday money towards him.  
“Where did you get this?” he asked as he looked down at the money.  
“My birthday. I was saving it for an apartment, but I don’t care about that right now. Go!”  
He let out a laugh before he pulled his shoes on and left.  
He came back a few minutes later and only popped his head in to tell me to follow him.  
We got on the elevator and went up to the next floor and finally came to the room.  
“I’ll send you some money when I get paid. I’m supposed to get it early next week” he said as he pushed the door open and moved so I could go in.  
“I promise I don’t care about that right now” I let him know as I kicked my shoes off and pulled him to me.  
“I’m about to fuck you up Y/n” he said as my lips went to his neck and he leaned his head to the side.  
“Please do that” I said into his ear before he picked me up and threw me backwards onto the bed.

An hour later, we were both laid naked across the bed, a panting and sweaty mess.  
“I needed that so bad” he said as he looked over at me.  
“Then we both did”  
“You want to talk?” he asked as he rolled onto his side to face me.  
“I don’t think we need to. We are good” I let him know as I cuddled into his side.  
“I’m getting sent to Florida next week” he let me know as he held me to him.  
“Aw that’s bullshit!”  
“I knew you would feel that way about it” he said with a laugh.

Eric POV

I let her sleep next to me until the sun came up. I didn’t want to fall asleep and miss a single second of this. All the time in the world wouldn’t be enough with her. She was about to go back home and I would be in Florida alone.  
I woke her up and as soon as she came to and realized that it was morning, she started to cry.  
“Don’t do that baby. Maybe I can fly you out to see me soon” I let her know as she cried into my chest.

When we made it back to the room that my mom was in, I opened the door as quietly as I could, only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.  
“Uh hi mom” I said with a laugh as we walked into the room.  
“Let’s not talk about it” she said as she stood up and hugged me to her.

I called the cab for them and we said our goodbyes as we waited outside the hotel. Y/n was a mess. She couldn’t even look at me without loosing it and it was starting to get to me. I didn’t want her to see me cry. I knew that if she did, it would only make it worse for her. As the cab pulled up I gave my mom a hug and put their stuff in the trunk.  
“It’s not goodbye baby. I can call you everyday now” I said into Y/n’s ear as she held me as tight as she could.  
“We have to go honey” my mom said from the cab as she gave me a small smile.  
“No” Y/n replied as she held onto me tighter.  
“Baby you have to go. I’ll call you later tonight okay?”  
“Just call your mom” she said through her sniffles.  
“I’ll call her to”  
“No, Just call her house. I’ve been staying there” she said as she looked up at me.  
“You’re sleeping in my bed aren’t you?” I asked as I smiled down at her and she nodded her head at me.  
"You can fill me in on all that later I suppose" I replied as I cocked my eyebrow at her. “Then I’ll call you at mom’s house” I replied, and kissed her one more time before I pulled her arms off of me.  
“Go baby” I said" as she looked back at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I turned and walked back into the hotel before I lost it. I went into the lobby bathroom and had a complete melt down.

I called her that night and was glad to hear that she wasn’t still crying. The shit broke my heart. We talked for a long time before lights out. I let her know that I was going to send her some money to pay her back for the hotel room and then we said goodbye.

Y/n POV

Eric had been in Florida for 2 days and he had called both days to complain about how shitty the barracks were.  
“I can’t stand my roommate. He doesn’t ever follow the rules and I know I’m gonna get dragged down for his shit”  
“I’m sorry baby. I wish I could help” I let him know as I laid back against the big teddy bear on his bed.  
“You can marry me. Then I can live in a house with you instead of in this little ass apartment with that douchebag”  
“That’s one hell of a marriage proposal Eric” I said with a snort.  
“Like I would ever propose to you like that”  
“I never know with you” I replied.  
“I’m sending you that money tomorrow. Mom can get it out of her account and give it to you. Maybe I can see your apartment some day”  
“Maybe I can see yours to” I said with a smile.  
“You would hate it. It smells like man” he replied with a laugh.  
“I happen to like the way you smell”  
“You wouldn’t say that if you smelled me after PT’s” he said back.

We talked for a while longer before we said our goodbyes.

The next morning, I went upstairs to have coffee with Kathy like I typically did.  
“Your money came through this morning. We can go to the bank to get it out if you want” She let me know.  
“If we go to an ATM then we won’t even have to change out of pajamas" I told her with a laugh.  
“We have to go inside honey. My bank only let’s me get out $500 a day” she said as she passed me a smile.  
“What? He only sent me $200”  
“Oh no he didn’t. he sent you $600” she said with a laugh.  
“I’m gonna kill him”  
“I would rather you didn’t do that” she laughed out.  
“On second thought. I have a better idea. Will you help me?”  
“Of course. What’s the idea?” she replied.

A few minutes later we were sitting in front of Eric’s computer searching for plane tickets.  
“He is going to absolutely lose it when you show up!” she said as she clapped her hands.  
“This one flies out tomorrow. Do you think you could take me to the airport?” I asked over at her.  
“Well of course I will!” she said excitedly.

I spent the night packing my bag and getting myself ready. I didn’t take much with me since I would only be there a few days. I would get there on Friday and he wouldn’t have to report back until Monday morning. So the whole weekend would be ours and he didn’t have a clue.  
I stole a sleep aid from Kathy to make sure I actually got some sleep and then I was out for the night. Dreaming of being in his arms.


	21. Never Let Go

Eric POV

I couldn’t wait for the weekend. I was so tired. I hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in almost 3 months now and my body and brain were both done with it all. I thought for sure that once I got settled in the barracks that everything would start to feel normal, but that is not the case. My roommate, Foster, doesn’t give a shit about any of the rules and regulations. As soon as he is done with his duties for the day he starts drinking. There has been a different chick here every night since we moved in and the fuckers are always loud as hell. It’s not that he is a dick or anything. He is nice. He just doesn’t get the fact that I’m not interested in any of that shit. The first night, he brought two girls back thinking that he was doing me a favor. I felt sorry for the girl when I left her in the living room by herself and went to bed. But I told him that I won’t do anything to mess up my relationship. It doesn’t matter how many miles and states separate us. I know what I want out of this life now. It’s gonna be a shit show when his girl back home finds out what he has been up to though. I wouldn’t mind watching that go down.   
I finished lacing up my boots and headed out the door with 20 minutes to spare before PT’s. I had a short day on Friday’s and I was ready to get the shit over with and lock myself away in my room. Next pay chec,k I’m getting a computer so I can game. I would have been able to this time,n but I needed to know that Y/n was good. I sent her enough to pay her part of the apartment and then a little extra. I would probably get an earful about it when I call her later, but I don’t care. I could listen to her sing twinkle twinkle little star for an hour and be happy about it. Once she is settled, I’m asking her to come see me.   
I was stood in formation, waiting to get this shit over with, when my sergeant started his rant about being on time and consequences. I wasn’t much worried about it because I was never late. I did what I was supposed to do and I would continue doing that. I plan on making a career out of this and I want to move up the ladder as fast as I can.  
“Harris!”  
What the hell?   
“Yes Sergeant Major” I called out as I kept my eyes to the front.  
“Where is your bunk mate?”  
Fuck. Are you shittin’ me right now?  
“It is now your responsibility to make sure that Foster is on time every single day. If he is not then you will both be punished. Now take a lap!” he yelled out.  
Great. This is exactly how I wanted this day to start.  
I took off running around the track. It’s hot as fuck outside with it being the middle of Summer in Florida. I’m fucking pissed.  
I finished my lap and came back to formation just as Foster arrived. I glared at him before I put my eyes back to where they were supposed to be. You bet your ass that the fucker will be on time from now on. I’m not playing this shit.  
When PT’s were over, I went back to my room and showered before I got ready for my duties. 5 hours and I will be free for the weekend. I have a feeling this day is only gonna get worse from here though.

Y/n POV

“Give him a big hug for me and I want you to call me as soon as you get there and see him! I know he is going to be so happy!” Kathy let me know before she hugged me, and I boarded the plane.  
I had gotten myself completely ready to see him before we left the house because I didn’t know if I would have anywhere to do that once I got there. I had to figure out how to find him and I was already nervous about that.  
I went with my favorite pair of cut off shorts that I knew Eric loved to see me in. I had stolen his favorite KMFDM shirt out of his closet and tied it in the back to make it more form fitting and I wore my typical converse. I had pulled my hair into a high ponytail and took a little extra time with my makeup.  
I was seated on the plane next to an older lady who immediately started talking to me as soon as I was settled.  
“You headed to Florida to?”  
“Yes mam I am” I let her know with a smile.  
“I’m headed to get my toes in the sand. I haven’t been since my husband died 3 years ago”  
“I’m sorry about your husband. I’m sure you will have fun” I replied.  
“Why are you traveling to Florida alone dear?”  
“My boyfriend is stationed there. At the Marine base. I’m going to surprise him for the weekend”  
“Oh my! Young love!” she said as she put her hand on her chest.  
The next 3 hours were spent with her telling me stories about her husband and she even shared some cookies with me that she had made for the flight. I helped her get her bag from the overhead compartment once we landed and I walked with her to the baggage claim to find the rest of her stuff.  
I almost felt like I needed to protect the little lady.  
“I hope you have the time of your life Trudy!” I let her know as I hugged her.  
“Lord knows that you will have more fun than me!” she said back before she planted a kiss on my cheek and got inside her cab.  
I found a cab for myself and after I was inside, I told the younger guy where to take me.  
“The military base?”  
“Yes please”  
“You got a lucky guy waiting for you?” he asked as he pulled away from the airport.  
“He doesn’t know that he is waiting on me” I replied with a smile.

He dropped me off at a huge building and showed me where to go for information. I felt completely out of place as I walked through the lobby of the building. Everyone was in uniform and here I was looking like a sorority chick that came to the wrong party.  
“Can I help you?” a man asked as he walked over to me. He was so tall I thought I was gonna break my neck looking up at him. His arms were as big around as my waist was.  
“Uh, maybe? I came to surprise my boyfriend for the weekend and I have no idea where to find him”  
“He doesn’t know you are coming?” he asked as he gave me a weird look.  
“No he doesn’t. is that a problem?”  
“Only if he has been up to no good” he said as he raised his eyebrows at me. I never considered that. How would I respond if I found him and he was with someone? Would Eric do that to me after everything we have been through?  
“I was just joking around. I shouldn’t have said that” he let me know as I followed him to a small office off to the side.  
“Barnes!”  
“Yes Sergeant Major”  
“Could you help this young lady find her boyfriend. I’m assuming that he is staying in the barracks”  
“Yes sir”  
The taller man left, and I took a seat in the chair across the desk from the younger guy.  
“What’s his full name?” he asked as he pulled up a screen on his computer.  
“Eric David Harris” I told him, and I felt myself smile as I said it out loud.  
“Hey I know Harris. We are on the same floor actually. I can just take you to him if you want to wait. My work ends in about 25 minutes”  
“Oh shit. I didn’t even think about him being at work today” I said as I felt my nerves set in again.  
“He will be off around the same time, I think. Most of us have short Friday’s” he let me know.  
“Where should I wait?”  
“Just hang out with me. If anyone says anything, I’ll just say that I’m having trouble locating him” he replied and winked at me. I knew instantly that he was flirting with me and I felt my cheeks go red. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, and I was not used to being in unfamiliar territory alone, so I chose to ignore it

He asked me questions about how long Eric and I had been together and things about Colorado. I found out that he was from Texas. He said several times about how lucky Eric was that he had someone willing to come see him. I felt bad for the guy.  
“I’m sure you will meet someone”  
“Fuck that. All the chicks around here see a man in uniform and go apeshit. I don’t want a little military whore. I’m not getting suckered into marrying some chick just because I hate the barracks”  
“Are they really that bad?” I asked with a laugh.  
“You ready to find out?” he replied as he stood and pulled his uniform jacket off of the back of the chair and buttoned it up before he pushed his chair in.  
“Oh my god”  
“Nervous huh?”  
“Very much so” I replied as I stood and put my backpack on.  
I walked beside him for what seemed like forever. The sun was hot as hell and he walked a lot faster than me.  
“How much further?”  
“My bad, I guess you aren’t used to the heat or the long distance walking huh?” he said with a laugh as he slowed his pace.  
“Not at all. You walk this far everyday?”  
“Multiple times a day actually. It’s half a mile to the chow hall” he let me know with a smile.  
“No wonder everyone here is in excellent shape”  
“It wouldn’t have anything to do with getting up a 3am and running and doing thousands of push ups either huh?”  
“Fuck all that” I laughed out.  
“That’s where we are going” he said as he pointed towards another big building that had men in uniform swarming around it.

As we approached, he walked into the middle of a group of guys who were standing around an outdoor ashtray smoking.  
“How the hell did you go to work and come back with a chick Barnes?” One of the guys said as he eyed me up and down.  
“Unfortunately she is not here for me. You seen Harris?”  
“Harris? Well no fucking wonder I can’t get the kid to go out with me. He’s in the room like always” the guy replied as he motioned towards the building with his head.  
“I’m Foster. His roommate” he said as he put his hand out for me to shake.  
“Oh. Nice to meet you” I replied and shook his hand.  
“Come on, I’ll take you up” Barnes let me know as he lead the way into the building.  
As soon as we walked through the door I was hit with the smell. Eric had not been exaggerating. It fucking stunk. There were guys up and down the halls running around and laughing like it was a frat house. We walked past several doors before we came to a set of stairs.  
“We are going up 3 flights” Barnes let me know as he looked down at me with a smile.  
“Of course we are. I’m gonna need a nap by the time I make it to him” I said as I followed behind.

We finally made it to the third floor, and I stopped. I put my hands on my knees and took a second to catch my breath as Barnes looked back at me.  
“Want a piggy back ride?”  
“How much further are we going?”  
“End of this hall and make a right. His room is about 4 doors down” he let me know.  
“Nah I’m good”  
We continued down the hall and when he stopped in front of the door I felt my nerves come back full force.  
“Here it is. Make sure he is in there before I leave you”  
I raised my hand and knocked on the door and as soon as I did, Barnes put his thumb over the peephole.  
“Make it more of a surprise” he whispered as he smiled down at me.  
“What?” I heard Eric yell from the other side of the door.  
“Hey man, It’s Barnes”  
“I just stepped out of the shower dude. What do you need?”  
I put my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter as Barnes rolled his eyes.  
“Can ya just open the door?” he called back.  
The doorknob turned and as soon as the door opened I watched Eric’s face go from annoyed to full of shock as he took a step backwards looking at me.  
“Where are you going?” I said with a laugh as I walked towards him.  
He grabbed me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and as soon as I was wrapped around him he took 4 steps into a room and closed the door.  
“Okay then” I heard Barnes say before the door closed.  
Eric POV

“Hey baby” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her.  
I pushed my face into her neck and stayed there for several minutes. I wasn’t convinced that I hadn’t fell asleep and this was all a dream.  
She turned her head and kissed my temple, and I could feel the smile on her mouth. I pulled away and looked down at her and felt all the bullshit of the day melt away.   
“Is this really happening?”  
“I sure hope so” she replied as her hand came to the side of my face.  
“Baby” I said as I looked down at her.  
“I’m supposed to call your mom”  
“We will call her later” I let her know and pressed my lips to hers.  
“We aren’t leaving this room anytime soon” I said as I moved my lips to her neck.

Our want for each other took over. There was no stopping it once the flame ignited. As our bodies became one, everything else in the world disappeared. We were all that existed.  
I stared down into her eyes as I moved in and out of her and she looked back at me. I could feel it. The absolute love pouring from her body to mine. I hoped she could feel it to. I made love to her like I had dreamed of doing every night that we had been apart. When she pushed me away and forced me down onto my back, I felt my eyes go wide.  
“That’s enough of that” she said as she straddled me and out her hands on my chest.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Mhmm” she said before she started to bounce on me. I leaned up onto my elbows and watched her take complete control as she panted and moaned out.  
“Oh fuck Eric” she moaned out and I knew she was close.  
I laid back down and pulled her down to me before I grabbed her hips, holding her still so that I could take over.  
As we finished together, I kept my arms tightly around her. I couldn’t let go. I could never let go.

“You hungry?” I asked as I got off of the bed and got myself dressed.  
“Starving” she said as she looked up at me with glossed over eyes.  
“Stop looking at me like that before we end up right back where we were. I need sustenance woman”  
Y/n POV

Eric waited on me to get dressed and we walked out of the room hand in hand.  
“I feel like I should be clapping right now” his roommate, Foster, said from the couch.  
“Sorry” I said as I buried my face into Eric’s shoulder.  
“Fuck that. I’m not apologizing. I can’t ever get a good night’s sleep with this dude and his random chicks” Eric replied.  
“I think you are severely underestimating how loud that was” Foster replied with a laugh.  
“You think so?” Eric asked with a cocky smile.  
“I’m pretty sure the whole building knows that your girl is here”  
“Oh god” I let out as I pushed my face further into Eric’s arm.  
“Hey don’t be embarrassed. I have a whole new respect for this guy” Foster said as he walked over and slapped Eric on the shoulder.  
“I hate this place” Eric replied as he shook his head.  
“We all hate this place. There’s only one way out of it my dude”  
“On that note, we are going to get some food” Eric replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway where there had been a folding table set up and a group of guys were sat around it playing cards.  
“All the girls from up north make those noises?” Barnes said as soon as we stepped out.  
“Jesus Christ” Eric let out.  
“Only if they are with someone who can make them feel as good as he makes me feel” I shot back causing Eric’s jaw to drop as he looked at me.  
“Well god damn. Teach me your ways” Barnes replied and acted like he was bowing down to Eric.  
“I like this chick” one of the other guys said as he laughed loudly.  
“Mine” Eric said and pulled me down the hall as the group of guys laughed.

We took a cab to a nearby steakhouse and were seated immediately.  
“What are you drinking today?” the waitress asked with a smile. Eric dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver coin and flashed it to her and she nodded her head at him.  
“I’ll take a jack and coke. Baby?” he asked towards me.  
“Uh. Water I guess?”  
“Bring her a sex on the beach with that water” Eric said as he smiled at me and the waitress left.  
“You aren’t 21”  
“I don’t need to be. This little coin tells them that I’m serving our country and that I need a damn drink” he replied with a laugh.  
“That’s cool as fuck” I said as he dropped the coin in my hand, and I spun it around.  
Our drinks were brought out and we ordered our food.  
“So, those guys are something” I said with a smile.  
“Most of them are alright. I just hate not getting any kind of privacy. I can’t even jack off without worrying about someone knowing I’m doing it”  
“Well shit” I said with a laugh.  
“It’s true. I can’t do anything without someone seeing me do it. Everyone knows when I do laundry, they know when I eat, I get zero privacy” he continued.  
“I’m sorry that it’s so bad baby”  
“It’s not your fault. I know it’s my own. It won’t be forever” he said as he reached across the table and squeezed my hand.  
“You planning on finding someone to marry you?” I asked with a smile.  
“I already found someone. I’m just waiting on the right time to make that happen”  
“Is that so?”  
“It is so” he said back as he nodded his head.  
“Maybe when we are what, 25?”  
“25? Are you shittin’ me right now?” he let out as he dropped my hand.  
“I’m very much shittin’ you Eric. I would marry you tomorrow”  
He froze as he stared back at me with a blank expression.  
“I was playing baby! Calm down” I laughed out.  
“Were you though? Because I will marry you right now. Move you out here with me” he said with the same blank expression on his face.  
“We are 18 Eric”  
“Does that really matter? I know who I’m spending the rest of my life with. I’ll feel the same about it when I’m 25” he replied.  
“Was that your way of asking me to marry you? Because it kinda sucked” I said with a laugh.  
“Don’t laugh. I didn’t ask you to marry me. But if you want to then I will ask you. I don’t have a ring, but we can work all that shit out later”  
“You only want to marry me so that you can get out of the barracks” I replied, trying to hide my shock.  
“Bullshit. I want to marry you so that we don’t have to be apart. Unless I get deployed of course. But even then, I will know that I’m coming home to you. Getting out of there is only an added bonus. I love you Y/n. You know that”  
“I do know that” I said.  
“So? Can I do this or not?”  
“You are being serious right now? Your mom will kill us. My mom will completely disown me” I laughed out.  
“Baby” he said as he stood out of his chair and moved to stand beside mine.  
“I don’t give a fuck what they have to say about it” he said as he leaned his face down near mine.  
“Oh shit” I whispered out as he kneeled down and took my hand.  
“I want to wake up next to you every single morning for the rest of my life. Basically, what I’m saying is, Will you marry me?”  
All eyes were now on us. The whole restaurant had gone silent. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back even harder as he looked up at me and his eyes searched my face.  
“Can we eat first?”  
He laughed as he stood up and pulled me out of my chair. He lifted me off the ground as he hugged me, and everyone started to clap.  
“Eat fast, the county buildings are only open another hour or so” he said as he put me down and went back to his chair.  
“Then get some to go boxes and let’s go”  
The waitress brought the plates and Eric asked for boxes. We scraped our food into them and went outside to wait on a cab.  
“Am I really about to get married wearing this?” I said as I motioned towards me clothes.  
“We can redo it all one day. Have a big ass thing if that’s what you want. But just so you know, I would rather marry you while you have one of my shirts on then some fancy dress” he said with a laugh.

We got inside the cab and were driven to the courthouse. With only a few minutes to spare, we filled out the paperwork and were inside the judges chambers standing in front of the podium.  
“You know this is not a easy life to live. We will move all the time. It’s hard to settle in anywhere when you always know that it won’t last long” he let me know as the judge prepared to marry us.  
“Are you trying to talk me out of it? Got cold feet Eric?” I asked as I smiled over at him.  
“Hell no. I just want you to understand what comes along with this”  
“You are all I want out of this. I don’t care about all that. We will deal with it as it comes” I let him know.

7 minutes later we were walking out of the building hand in hand as Eric carried our to go boxes still full of food in his other hand.  
“We just got married” I let out as we waited for a cab.  
“We sure did. You’re my fucking wife” he said with a laugh as he squeezed my hand.  
“Fuck. I never called your mom!”  
“Really? That’s what you say right now? She will be fine baby” he said with his own laugh.

We were dropped off at the main building minutes later.  
“I have to go turn in this paperwork. Care to join me?” he asked as we passed a cigarette back and forth. I started to laugh. It seemed like something you would see on a terrible movie or something. It was like we hadn’t just done a life changing thing.


	22. Bling Bling

Y/n POV

“I will get the paperwork all taken care of and get you on the waiting list for housing. Of course you know that your new bride won’t be able to stay with you in the barracks”  
“I understand” Eric said as he listened intently to all the information we were being given.  
“As soon as the paperwork is filed, your pay will increase to support the both of you. It shouldn’t take long to find housing since it’s just the two of you”  
“That’s good to know” I said over to Eric who smiled back at me.  
“Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Enjoy your weekend” the uniformed man said as he stood and opened the door of the office for us.  
“Thank you sir” Eric replied.

We went back to the barracks and Eric packed a bag for the weekend.  
“Aw man, you leaving? I thought for sure we may get another show tonight” Foster said from the couch.  
“Yeah we are out. I won’t be back until Sunday sometime” Eric let him know.  
“Have fun with your pretty little girlfriend then”  
“Wife” Eric shot back, causing me to smile.  
“Wife? Holy shit man. You had an eventful afternoon huh?” Foster replied as he clapped his hands in celebration.

We sat on a bench outside while we waited for a cab to come.  
“I’m gonna have to get a car since we will be living off base. No more cabs sounds like fucking heaven”  
“I feel like I’m going to wake up any minute and be alone in your bed back home” I let him know as I stared at the side of his face, memorizing every detail.  
“That will only happen for a little while longer. We need to call mom. I’ll let you break the news to her” he said with a laugh as he looked my way.  
“Oh god she is gonna be so pissed at us”  
“So maybe we don’t tell her right now. It’s not like she has to know until you leave”  
“She will be even more pissed about that, I think. I may wait until I get home though if that’s okay” I let him know.

Once our cab arrived, we were driven to a hotel. The place was huge. It looked like a hotel that you would see in New York City or something.  
“This place has to be expensive as hell Eric”  
“It doesn’t matter. I never spend any money and the paychecks just keep rolling in. As soon as the paperwork goes through it will almost double to” he let me know as we walked inside the huge lobby.  
“Why don’t you go look around in the gift shop over there and I’ll get us checked in” He said before kissing my cheek and walking towards the desk.  
I made my way into the shop and was surprised to see that it was more like an actual store. They had a little bit of everything. It was all way overpriced of course but still cool to look around in. I was holding a seashell up to my ear when Eric came in.  
“You hear the ocean?” he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.  
“I do”  
“You ready to go to our room wife?”  
I nodded my head and smiled at his words as we walked out of the store and got on the elevator.  
“We are going all the way up” he told the operator who nodded his head and pushed the button.

When we made it to the top, I could only see 2 doors in the long hallway. Eric put the key into one and opened it up and I gasped at what I saw.  
“Eric? You didn’t have to do this”  
“It’s our wedding night baby. I wanted to go all out” he said as we stepped inside the huge suite.  
There was a living room area with a big wrapped around couch in the middle of the room and a balcony that lead outside. The kitchen area was small but we didn’t really need one anyways. Another door lead into the bedroom where there was a massive king sized bed and a small sitting area. A door off of the room lead to the bathroom. I flipped the light on and almost choked on my own spit as the room lit up.  
“Why is the bathroom the biggest room in here?” I asked with wide eyes.  
“Look at the tub” Eric replied as he pulled me to the other side of the room. It was so big that it could easily hold 4 people. It was jetted and had a big mirror that went all the way across the wall behind it.  
“You are so getting in there with me” I said as I started the water and pulled my shirt over my head.  
“Of course I am” he replied with a laugh as he watched me undress.  
“Then later, you are getting in there with me” he said as he motioned towards the shower. It was just as big as the tub with 3 different shower heads that shot in all different directions and a bench across the back. The walls were stone and it looked like something from a rainforest.  
“Go ahead and get in. I’m gonna go back downstairs and see about a bottle of wine for us. Maybe get a room service menu to” he let me know before he left the room.  
I sunk down into the hot water and cut the jets on. I could live right here and be happy for the rest of my life. I positioned my back against one of the jets and leaned my head back on the side of the tub and closed my eyes.  
I never heard the door open due to my relaxed state, but I felt Eric step into the tub and looked over at him.  
“God damn woman. Are you a lobster?”  
“I like it hot” I said as I shrugged my shoulders at him.  
“Yeah you do” he laughed back.  
“I got us some room service. They are gonna leave it in the front room until we get ready for it. A bottle of wine on ice to” he let me know as he pulled me between his legs. My back was against his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“We still haven’t called mom”  
“Oh shit! We have to call her!” I said as I pulled away from him.  
“Where are you going? Look” he said as he pointed beside his head, showing me the phone on the wall.  
“That’s weird as hell. Why is there a phone beside the tub?”  
“I guess for when people need to call their moms while they are in a jacuzzi with their new wife” he said with a laugh as he reached behind his head and grabbed the phone.  
“Hey mom” he said, I knew she was about to lay into him, and I felt a little bad about it. I also wished that I could hear her side of the conversation.  
“Yeah I know. I’m sorry. We have been busy since she got here and just didn’t think about it”  
He kept the phone to his ear as he let his hand come down to my chest. He ran his fingers over my nipple and I let out a breath and felt him laugh against my back.  
“Yeah we have just been hanging out all day’  
His hand went lower and he pushed my legs apart before running his fingers over me, causing me to push my head back into him.  
“Yes mom, I was very happy” he continued his conversation with his mom as he pushed a finger inside of me and I bit down on my lip to try to silence myself.  
“Eh, she can’t come to the phone right now, she’s taking a bath”  
He pushed another finger inside of me and curved them as he started to move.  
“Fuck” I whispered out as I grabbed onto his wrist.  
He started to move faster, and a moan escaped my lips.  
“Hey mom I gotta go. We will call you tomorrow” he hung up before she could respond and brought his other hand to my throat.  
“That feels so good” I moaned out as his fingers brought me close to the edge.  
“Does it?” he said into my ear.  
“Yes. Baby yes” I let out as I hit my release.  
I spun around and straddled him and lowered myself down onto him.  
We both let out a groan as I slid down him.  
When I started to move, the water started sloshing over the edge of the tub and into the floor.  
“We are gonna flood the place baby” he laughed out as he grabbed onto my hips, slowing me down.  
“Come here” he said as he lifted me off of him and bent me over the back of the tub.  
I saw my reflection in the mirror and could see the lust all over my face. I found his reflection just as he pushed back into me and then he smiled as we locked eyes in the mirror.  
“That’s better” he said as he picked up his pace and slammed into me.  
My moans echoed off the bathroom walls as he sent me over the edge again and then his own moans joined mine as he hit his own release.

After we were both wrapped in the hotel robes, we went into the living room area to eat. It looked like they had brought a whole buffet as Eric uncovered one dish after the other and then poured us both a glass of wine.  
“We should stay here once a month” he said after he sat his glass down and started to eat.  
“We won’t be in Florida forever though”  
“Then we will find a hotel like this where ever we are. Once a month”  
“We will have our own place though” I replied as I dug into my food.  
“It’s highly doubtful that our place will have a tub or shower like that baby” he replied with a laugh.  
We finished our food and he uncovered the dessert tray and slid a small piece of cheesecake my way.  
“I can’t eat that right now. I’m so full I look pregnant” I said as I leaned back on the couch and rubbed my belly.  
“Just one bite?”  
“I will later”  
“I need you to do it now Y/n” he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit back up.  
“It must be some good cheesecake then” I said and picked my fork back up to take a bite. Just as I put the bite in my mouth, something shiny caught my eye from the whipped cream topping on the edge.  
“Eric?”  
“Mhmm” he said as he smiled at me.  
“No. If that came from the gift shop then it cost a fortune. I don’t need a fancy ring”  
“Shut up woman” he said as he picked the ring up and wiped it off on a napkin and grabbed my hand.  
“We could have done that later Eric” I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.  
“I said shut up. I wanted you to have something to look down at and know that I am yours. And you are mine” he said as he kissed my hand.  
“It’s really pretty”  
“It was the best one they had. I can get you another one later”  
“You absolutely will not!” I said as I pulled my hand away and held it out so I could study the ring.

The rest of the weekend went exactly the same. We made love all over the room until both of us were so sore that it wasn’t a possibility anymore.  
He road with me in the cab to the airport Sunday afternoon, and I did my best not to cry. I knew that we would be together for good soon, so I tried to keep myself excited about that.  
His mom was waiting at the gate when I got off of the plane and she started questioning me instantly. She wanted to know all about the barracks he was staying at and the guys that he was around. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her that she was now my mother in law. I was too nervous about how she would react.

Devon came by to see me the next day and all she could talk about was the apartment. It still wasn’t ready and she was getting impatient about it.   
“It’s crazy that now that we have decided to move in together, Zack wants to tag along. I told him that it wouldn’t be fair for you if he lived there to” she said as she passed me a questioning look. I knew I needed to tell her. It wasn’t fair for her to miss out on moving in with her boyfriend if I wasn’t going to be living with her anyways.  
“Maybe you two should just move in together”  
“What? No! I’m not ditching you!”  
“Devon. I’m gonna need you not to freak out okay? Don’t scream because Kathy doesn’t know yet and I’m not quite ready to tell her”  
“What are you talking about?” she asked as she squinched her eyebrows together.  
I held my hand up and showed her the ring on my finger.  
“Holy shit!” she yelled out.  
“No! You have to be quiet” I said as my hand went over her mouth and she looked at me with huge eyes.  
“You are getting married? You and Eric are getting married?” she asked in a high pitched whisper.  
“Got married. Me and Eric got married”  
“I’m gonna pass out” she said as she dramatically laid back on the bed.  
“Wait, am I the only one that knows?”  
“Yes you are. I would really appreciate it if we kept it that way for now” I let her know with pleading eyes.  
“So you are moving away? That really sucks. I guess me and Zack can live together then”  
“It seems that way”

I had been back for 2 weeks and Eric had asked me every single day if I had told his mom yet. I just couldn’t do it. I would work up the courage and then as soon as we were together, I would chicken out.  
I promised him that I would do it at dinner this night though. So I had to do it.  
I was setting the table for the two of us when the front door opened, and Wayne walked in. He wasn’t typically home for dinner so I was surprised to see him. We had grown pretty close while I had been here but Eric was still a sore subject for him so I always had to be careful about what I said.  
So now I was nervous as hell again. I hadn’t expected to tell them both.  
It had become a habit for me to spin the ring around on my finger when I was excited, or nervous, or just thinking about Eric. Right now I was nervous as I spun it around.   
“You are quiet tonight honey. Is everything okay?” Kathy asked as we ate.  
“I’m fine” I said, giving her a short answer.  
I reached up with my left hand to get my cup and I saw Wayne looking at me hand. He raised his eyebrow at me before he looked away and kept eating.  
“I was thinking that we could go shopping tomorrow and pick out some things for your new place. It will be ready soon right?” Kathy asked.  
“Uh, I’m not sure” I let out nervously.  
“Y/n, how’s my son” Wayne asked without looking at me. I passed a look to Kathy who looked just as shocked as I was that he had asked.  
“Eric is good”  
“He is adjusting well then?” he continued.  
“He seems to be”  
“So, will you be moving to Florida then?” he asked as his eyes came up to my face.  
“Why in the world would she be moving to Florida?” Kathy chimed in.  
“Good lord Kathy, you can be dense sometimes. I haven’t seen this girl but a total of an hour in the last 2 weeks and I already noticed that rock on her hand”  
His mother’s eyes went to my left hand and her expression wasn’t readable. She looked back and forth between my hand and my face several times before she pushed her seat back and let out a loud squeal.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you got engaged to my son? Oh my days let me see that” she said as she grabbed my hand and held it in front of her face. The lump in my throat had to be visible as she carried on about wedding plans and Eric getting to come home for it all.  
“Please don’t be mad at me”  
“Honey why on earth would I be mad at you? I’m over the moon!” she said as she hugged me.  
“Because we are already married”  
I felt her body go stiff before she pulled away from me.  
“Welcome to the family Y/n” Wayne said as he continued eating.  
“You are what?”  
His mother looked like she was about to pass out.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you without you getting mad at me” I said as I started to cry.  
“No! No crying! This isn’t bad news honey. I knew it would happen eventually I just wanted to be there for it” she said as she wiped her own tears from her cheek.  
“So you will be moving to Florida then I guess” she said, and hugged me again.  
The phone rang as if Eric knew that everything had just went down and to both of our surprise, his dad went to the phone.  
“Hello?”  
There was a long pause before he spoke again.  
“I hear congratulations are in order soldier”  
I closed my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding in as Kathy ran to pull the phone away from her husband.  
“Imagine my surprise when I found out 30 seconds ago that I had gained a daughter 2 weeks ago!” she shouted into the phone.  
“No son I’m not mad at either of you. I love you both of course”  
“You are damn right we will have a big wedding one day!” she said as she started to cry again.

I went down to Eric’s old room and picked up the phone to talk to him.  
“The cat’s out of the bag. Can I come there now?” I whined into the phone.  
“I checked in today. They said that there may actually be an apartment that will be available in a few weeks”  
“A few weeks as in tomorrow right?” I groaned out.

Kathy had given me permission to invite a few people over so that I could share the news with everyone. I made phone calls and before long I had confirmation from almost all of the old gang that they would be here next Saturday night. But I had one last phone call to make.  
Dylan had left for college in Arizona at the beginning of June and I hadn’t seen him since. He had called a few times to check in and slowly the phone calls stopped. I knew he had his own life there now and I was happy for him, but I missed my friend. We had grown so close after Eric left and I felt like I had literally lost my best friend.  
I got him on the phone, and he seemed happy to hear from me. I invited him in for the next weekend and he let me know that he would try his hardest to come after a lot of begging to try to find out why he should.  
I really hoped that he would.

Eric POV

I jogged all the way from the main building back to the barracks. I couldn’t wait to get Y/n on the phone and tell her that I had the keys to our apartment in my pocket.  
But when I called, she wasn’t there.  
“She went to the store to pick up some stuff for the party” my mom let me know.  
“Ah, I forgot about the party. 3 days right?”  
“Yep it’s Saturday. I wish you could be here. Dylan is even coming in” she let me know and I felt a burning in my chest. I hadn’t seen or spoken to Dylan since before I left. I didn’t realize that I missed him so much until I heard his name.  
“Can you keep a secret mom?”  
“I can try!”  
“I have the keys to our apartment in my pocket. I was planning on getting it all set up and then driving down to get Y/n and all her stuff” I let her know as I smiled.  
“Oh that’s great Eric!”  
“What if I don’t do that though. What if I come down right now. I have a few days off to get settled and I’m sure I could start now”  
“I think that you should absolutely do that! Oh I’m gonna cry” she replied and I could hear that she already was.  
“Keep the secret mom. Don’t tell her, please. Let me get some stuff took care of and I will head out” I let her know before I hung up the phone.  
I quickly dialed Dylan’s parents house and hoped like hell that it was still there number. I recognized his dad’s voice immediately and after we caught up for a few minutes he gave me the number where I could reach Dylan.  
As the phone rang, I felt nervous. I wasn’t sure how he was going to respond to hearing from me.  
“Dylan, it’s Eric. Eric Harris” I said once he answered the phone. There was a long silence before he let out a laugh.  
“Dude! You are still alive?”   
“I’m very much alive” I laughed back. We spent the next few minutes catching up before I told him the reason I had called.  
“I heard you are going to my parents house for a party Saturday”  
“Yeah I am. I could use a break away from here”  
“Would you want me to pick you up from the airport on my way in? We could ride together, and you could help me surprise my wife”  
“Yeah that would be cool. Wait what?”  
I laughed as I listened to the realization hit him.  
“You mother fucker” he said as he laughed loudly.  
“I don’t think you are supposed to know about that so don’t say anything. Also, she has no clue that I’m coming. Only you and mom know”  
“Got it man. It will be good to see you”

He let me know that his plane would be in Friday evening which left me with just enough time to make the 29 hour drive. Good thing that I was used to functioning with no sleep. The conversation ended and I went into motion. I turned in my leave form and it was instantly granted since we were moving. I caught a cab to a dealership where I had been eyeing a dark blue hummer for weeks. I was shocked at how easy everything was once my credit score came back as almost perfect. I drove away and went back to the barracks to pack and then I was off. 

I arrived at the Denver airport 2 hours passed when Dylan’s flight landed and I was worried that he may have just caught a cab to his parents house. As I walked up to the front though, I saw him sprawled out on the bench out front with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
“About fucking time” he said as I approached him.  
“Jesus H you look different” he said as he stood and slapped his hand against mine.  
“That’s what the military will do to you”  
“Apparently it will make you get married at 18 to huh?” he asked as he picked up his bag and followed me to my car.  
“Like I wasn’t gonna marry her anyways”  
“I can’t believe she did it. Maybe she is as crazy as you are” he said with a laugh.  
“You are forgetting that you are fuckin crazy to V” I replied and the letter stuck on my tongue as it came out.  
“Nobody has called me that in a long time. Maybe just stick with Dylan”  
“Got it” I let him know.  
“A fucking hummer huh? You always said you wanted one of those. You may need a step stool to get in it”  
“Fuck you Dylan” I laughed out.  
“Hey do you think your parents would care if I crashed at your place tonight? I’ve kinda got this all worked out in my head on how I want it to go down”  
“You know they won’t care dude” he said as he nodded his head up and down and smiled at me.


	23. Just Us, Our Forever

Y/n POV

I was so excited to see everyone, especially Dylan, that it didn’t even occur to me that Eric hadn’t called until I was laying in bed that night.  
It was already after 11 so I knew he wouldn’t be calling now, and I tried not to worry. He would call tomorrow.  
I closed my eyes and pictured how I was going to tell everyone that me and Eric had gotten married. I knew that Robyn would probably react the same way as Devon had. Nate was going to shit his pants and Dylan would be completely shocked.

I slept later than I had intended to and went upstairs after I had gotten dressed.  
“Good morning honey! I was just making cupcakes for everyone later” Kathy said as I walked into the kitchen.  
“Has Eric called? It’s Saturday so I know he is off”  
“Oh, Yes! He called earlier and said that he would call back once everyone was here later so he could say hello” she responded with a weird smile.  
“Oh, I hate I missed him. I wish you had woke me up”  
“It will be fine Y/n. You will be there with him before long and won’t have to worry about missing his calls” she said as she put icing on the cupcakes.

Devon and Robyn were the first to arrive around 6 that evening. I lead them downstairs and we sat in the family room together and caught up for a bit before the doorbell rang again and Nate and Brooks joined us. Chris arrived soon after and all we were missing was Dylan. I was so excited to see him that my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as the minutes ticked by.  
“You gonna tell us what this get together is about or what?” Nate asked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.  
“Not until Dylan gets here”  
“Dylan is for sure coming?” Robyn asked with a smile.  
“He said he was”  
Then the doorbell rang.  
“I’ve got it!” Kathy called down with a weird tone to her voice, but I was already heading up the stairs.  
“No honey go back down with your friends!” Kathy said as she held her hand still on the doorknob.  
“If it’s Dylan then I want to give him a hug before anyone else can get to him” I let her know.  
“Okay” she said slowly. She cracked the door open and stuck her head out and I heard her whisper, but I couldn’t male out what she was saying.  
After a few seconds she opened the door and in walked Dylan.  
“EEEE!” I squealed out as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Sup girl” he said with a laugh as he spun me around and headed back down the stairs with me in his arms. He sat me down once we reached the bottom of the stairs and was instantly bombarded by everyone else wanting hugs and high fives.  
I sat down in one of the recliners that was facing the rest of the room as I watched everyone interact and catch up. I was going over everything in my head again and had just opened my mouth to speak with Devon gasped.  
“What?” I asked as I looked over at her.  
I saw Dylan pass her a look and she shook her head and waved her hand to show me that it was nothing.  
“I guess you guys want to know why you are all here huh?” I started, causing everyone to go quiet and the way they were all smiling at me with wide eyes let me know that they were ready to hear it.  
“Well, I just wanted you all to know that..”  
“Hush and go make me a sandwich wife”  
I almost fell out of the chair as I scrambled to get up.  
“Oh my god!” I yelled out as I threw my arms around Eric’s neck.  
“Wife?” Robyn asked from behind me and I started laughing against Eric.  
“You stole my thunder!” I said as I let go of Eric and looked up at him.  
“I can leave if you want” he said, and shrugged his shoulders at me.  
“You absolutely cannot!” Kathy said as she came up behind him.  
“You knew?”  
“So did he” she said as she pointed at Dylan who was giving me a goofy smile.  
“Wait! Back up. Wife?” Nate said, causing everyone who knew to start laughing.

Eric POV

Everyone had left except for Dylan and we had moved upstairs to sit in the living room with my mom. It was getting late and as Y/n curled up next to me on the couch and yawned, I felt actually glad to be home. Everything looked the same as it always had but I was seeing it through a new set of eyes. A new frame of mind.  
When the front door opened, I started to feel a little nervous. I knew who it was, and I was so scared to face him. I instantly went from a soldier who was used to having a grown man scream in my face everyday, to the little boy I used to be who was terrified of disappointing his dad.  
He came into to the living room and stopped beside the couch. I stood up and turned to face him and as I looked back at him, I watched a smile form on his face.  
“Hey dad”  
“Son” he said as he put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I felt like I was going to fall apart right there in my dads arms.

As I laid in the twin size bed with Y/n cuddled up next to me, I realized that I hadn’t even told her that she was about to be coming back with me yet.  
“Are you asleep?”  
“Nu uh” she said with a very sleepy voice.  
“I have something to give you” I said back, and I climbed off the bed and went to my pants that were hanging on the back of the computer chair. I reached in the pocket and pulled out her set of keys and went back to the bed.  
“Hold out your hand”  
She sat up and did as I said, and I dropped the keys into her hand.  
“What’s this?”  
“The keys to our place. I got them Thursday. You are going back with me”  
I saw the tears coming down her cheek and I pulled her back into me.  
“It’s over baby. Nobody can keep us apart ever again”

We were going to stay all day Sunday and then leave out Monday morning. That would still give us a few days to get moved in and spend some time together before I had to be back on duty.  
I knew this was going to be an emotional day for many reasons. The main one being that we had to go next door and talk to Y/n’s mom. Neither her nor Layla knew that we were married or that Y/n was moving away with me. I knew that I had to keep my calm and be the voice of reason if shit went south so I practiced all morning. I went over it in my head and worked out the different scenarios that could happen and by the time lunch was over, I was ready.

Y/n POV

“Please don’t let go of my hand” I said as we walked across the yard to Layla’s porch.  
“You never have to say that to me” Eric replied as he gave my hand a squeeze.  
Layla answered the door and pulled Eric into a hug immediately.  
“I guess it’s soldier boy instead of neighbor now huh?” she said once she let him go.  
“I guess so” he said back as she let us in the house.  
My mom was sat at the kitchen table and when she looked up at us, her face went from happy to shocked in an instant.  
“We need to talk mom” I said, and Eric Squeezed my hand again to let me know he wasn’t going anywhere.  
“You haven’t wanted to talk to me in weeks”  
“That goes both ways mom. You haven’t reached out to me either and I’m right next door” I let her know.  
“I’m not sure that I want to hear whatever it is that you have to say Y/n”  
“If not then you can just find out from someone else, I guess. You will regret it though” Eric chimed in and I could tell he was trying to steady his voice.  
“What? Don’t tell me that you are pregnant” my mom replied as she put her hand on her chest and I let out a laugh.  
“I’m not pregnant mom”  
“Then what is it?”  
“We got married” I said, and I let go of Eric’s hand to show her my ring. Layla attacked me and grabbed my hand to look at it.  
“Good lord look at that rock! Now I’m jealous”  
“Married? You are barely 18 Y/n!” my mom said as she stood up and walked towards me and I instantly pulled my hand away from Layla to put it back in Eric’s.  
“But I am 18. We are leaving tomorrow for Florida. That’s where Eric is stationed so that’s where I will be until he gets sent somewhere else”  
“You are both crazy. I give it a year” my mom said as she shook her head at us.  
“I hate that you feel that way. But I’m here to stay. We may be young, but we know that we are supposed to be together. If you can accept that then great, I would love for you to visit sometime. If you can’t accept it then that’s on you” Eric let her know as he stood up taller.  
“This is ridiculous” my mom said before she left the room.  
“Well I’m happy for you. I know that you will be just fine” Layla said before she hugged us both and went down into the basement with us to help me get the rest of my stuff that I had left.

We finished packing the car up right before the sun went down and then we ate dinner with Eric’s parents before we went down into the basement to get some sleep. The drive would be long, but once it was over, we would start our forever together.

We made it back to Florida and we were both relieved when we pulled up in front of the apartment building.  
“I can’t wait to see it!”  
“Me either”  
“You didn’t even come look at it?” I asked Eric.  
“No I did not. I bought a car and came to you within a hour of getting the keys” he laughed.  
“So we have no furniture then?” I asked as I looked over at him in shock.  
“Nothing. We can do all that tomorrow” he said as he yawned.  
“Where are we gonna sleep Eric?”  
“On the floor. We have blankets and pillows in here. It’s just one night baby” he replied and I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.  
“You are right. It doesn’t even matter”  
He put the key in the door and pushed it open and before I could step inside, he picked me up and carried me in.  
“That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?” he said with a laugh as he sat me down and we both looked around.  
The living room was small. It had two windows on opposite walls and opened up into an even smaller kitchen. Down the hall there was a bathroom on the left and a tiny bedroom right passed it. Across the hall there was another bedroom that was a tad smaller than the living room.  
“This is like a sardine can” Eric said as he walked from room to room looking around.  
“I think it’s perfect. What do we need space for? You know I will be up under you constantly anyways” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.  
“Hopefully on top of me some to” he laughed out.  
“If you like it then I like it. That’s all I care about” he said as he turned around he held me to him.

We unloaded what was in the car and then made a pallet in the bedroom floor for the night.  
“We will buy it all tomorrow. Whatever you want” he said as he yawned widely and then snuggled into me in the floor.  
“You tired baby?”  
“I’m exhausted. Maybe I will actually sleep for once with you here” he said as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I could feel his breathing and it was stirring up all kinds of feelings. I shifted to try to calm myself down because I knew he was tired, but he just moved back into me.  
“Are you trying to get away from me?” he said into my ear.  
“I’m trying to create some space so you can sleep”  
“I’m comfortable like this, don’t worry about that” he said back.  
“I’m not”  
“You aren’t comfortable?” he asked as he pulled back so he could see me and when he saw the look on my face, he knew what I meant.  
“Oh” he replied and brought his lips to my neck.  
“No Eric, you need to sleep”  
“I’ll sleep when I’m dead. I’ll never be too tired to make you feel good” he said as he moved on top of me and pulled his shirt off.

I was up before him the next morning and I pulled a pen and notebook out of one of my bags and started making a list of everything we needed. I was sitting in the living room floor making sure I hadn’t missed anything when Eric came out in nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants. I knew that I had been staring at him for longer than normal, but as my eyes traveled down his toned stomach, I couldn’t pull them away.  
“Want me to strike a pose?” he asked as he smiled down at me and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Could you do the one where you are behind me and I’m bent over?” I asked before I licked my lips and brought my eyes up to his.  
“We are never gonna get anything done, are we?” he said as he joined me in the floor. He pushed me onto my back and then rolled me over onto my stomach and grabbed my hips, pulling them into him as he acted like he was thrusting.  
“Mmm” I moaned out as he leaned down and kissed my shoulder.  
“Get up woman. We have to go buy shit for this place” he laughed out before he slapped my ass and got out of the floor.

Eric POV

I dug clothes out of one of my bags and started the shower. I had been in a whole 15 seconds when the door opened and Y/n stepped in behind me.  
“You are relentless”  
“I won’t be able to concentrate on buying things if all I can think about is you inside me” she said as she kissed random places on my back.  
“Well when you put it like that” I said as I spun around he pushed her into the shower wall.  
Once we were both satisfied for the time being and clean, we got out and got ready to go. I looked over at her before I started the car and couldn’t stop smiling.  
“You were right. I feel like I can concentrate so much better now” I told her as I put my hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

We stopped at the fist furniture store that we came to and I followed behind her as she walked around looking at things. She would investigate it and then look at the price tag and go on to something else.  
“Stop doing that baby”  
“Doing what?” she asked as he looked back at me.  
“Stop looking at the price. Get what you want. This will be the shit we have for years so I want you to love it”  
“I’m not letting you pay that much for a couch Eric”  
“Don’t forget that I get a military discount baby” I reminded her.  
“How much of a discount?” she asked as she backed up and stood in front of the couch that I had seen her look at 3 times now.  
“A decent one. Sir can I see about having this couch delivered?” I yelled out before she could ask anymore questions.  
We scheduled to have the couch, a bed with box springs and a mattress, and a few side tables delivered that evening.  
We went to wal mart and she seemed a lot more laid back after she saw how much the total dropped down on the furniture after I showed them my military ID.

Once we were back at the apartment, we went to work putting stuff where we wanted it and before the furniture came, it had already started to look like a home.  
Once the delivery people left, Y/n plopped down on the couch and I went to get us each a beer out of the fridge.  
“Here’s to you putting up with me for the next 50 years” I said as I raised the can toward hers.  
“Only 50?” she said as she pulled her can back and pouted at me.  
“Damnit woman, I don’t know how long I will live”  
“Then how about we cheers to us. Just us. Our forever” she replied as she smiled over at me.  
“I’ll cheers to that” I said as I knocked my can against hers and we both took a drink.  
“Wanna go break in the new bed?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.  
“Shit, I’ve been waiting on you”   
She put her can down and got off of the couch and took off down the hallway as I chased after her.


End file.
